BitterxSweet
by Delyneko-chan
Summary: Mi vida después del fallecimiento de mi gemelo y de la persona que logró cuativarme y cegarme... SEGUNDA PARTE DE CARAMELOS AGRIDULCES/FRIENDSHIP-ROMANCE/12º EPI UP! -EDIT VERSION-
1. Empezar desde cero

**BitterxSweet**

_Fanfic by Karina Minamotocl_

Hola a todo el mundo!! nOn He aquí con la promesa y lo que tenía planeado para este 2008 :) ¡La segunda parte de Caramelos Agridulces! Aplausos!! (...) no pasa nada... ¬¬ ingratos!! ò.ó en fin... y sí, me aburría tanto que me dije a mi misma: Oye misma¿q tal hacer una segunda parte de este fic q causó tanta controversia entre mis amigas fanficteras? y me autorespondí diciendo que ¡ya! n.n pero primero lo consultaré con la Nicky... y como nos aburríamos en Filosofía (inner: ese profe es más aburrido que ver como se mueven las rocas ¬¬) le comenté y le pregunté si hacía Remake o Segunda Parte... hasta que me dijo q sería mejor segunda parte, para ver "La vida de... después de la muerte de..." n.n y me gustaron las ideas que me dieron mis demás amigas, así que aquí voy a lanzarme a la piscina con todo... y cuando digo con todo es CON TODO... ya verán por qué jijijiji!!

**Título**: BitterxSweet

**Summary**: Mi vida después del fallecimiento de mi gemelo y de la persona que logró cuativarme y cegarme...

**Personajes**: Kouji Minamoto ¡el protagonista¡siiiiiiiiii! nOn, además de que estará Sumomo Ichijouji (si no lo recuerdan, la prima de Karina), los demás personajes de las otras series y personajes nuevos... cedidos, robados e inventados jejeje...!! n.n

**Advertencia**: Nada en especial... o.o Tal vez si xD habrá un poco de esto y de aquello... algo de violencia y un poco más de dramatismo... parejas nuevas y algunas que ni siquiera yo pensaba añadir :P jujuju!!

**Metodología**: Igual a todos mis fics: un libro común y silvestre... claro que estará desde el punto de vista de Kouji n.n

Bueno, para los que no sepan, les diré:

Diálogo de personajes: -Pues esto es así- dijo

Mis intervenciones: (**Psok**: lalala yo intervengo :P)

Pensamientos, Recuerdos, Retrospecciones y Sueños: Señalados en el texto

**Agradecimientos a**: Nicky-neechan (otra vez xD), ella me da buenas ideas... y a mis amigas igual... y la hannah-hm por cederme su OCC n.n

**Dedicado a**: todas esas personitas que esperaban esto... o tal vez no?? para hannah-hm y Zuki-chan

Y dale!! vamos ouuh yeeahh!! xDD Primer epi owo

* * *

**Episodio 1: Empezar desde cero. Sopresas en un nuevo año escolar.**

**Observaba el cielo** apoyado en el portón de la secundaria mientras sonaba el primer timbre. Bajé un poco la mirada para ver que una mamá pajaro le daba alimento a sus polluelos en el árbol que estaba frente a mí. Observé por sobre mis lentes... nada, sólo veía que algo celeste se movía... me los arreglé mientras escuchaba que alguien me llamaba.

-¡Kouji-kuuuun!

Ese alguien se acercaba corriendo. Su coletas se movían de un lado para el otro

-Pensé que ya no llegabas, Sumomo-chan- le dije sonriendo

-Ah, es que me quedé pegada a la sábana...- se excusó

-Y eso que sólo es el primer día...- dije con pesar

-Ya ves, nunca cambio- dijo riendo

-Entremos ya, el primer timbre ha sonado y no quiero llegar tarde

Caminamos a la entrada. Me quedé parado un momento observando la secundaria mientras los demás entraban, algunos alegres, otros con la misma cara de siempre.

-¿Pasa algo, Kou-kun?- me preguntó Sumomo

-Nada, sólo que parece que hubiera sido ayer que salimos de vacaciones- dije

-Bueno, entremos ya.

Esta secundaria fue muda testigo de todas las cosas que hice y dejé de hacer el año pasado... pero este año vengo decidido a enfrentar todos mis recuerdos buenos, malos y dolorosos... sobre todo los dolorosos...

* * *

-Bienvenidos alumnos a este nuevo año escolar. Como todos los años, nuevamente seré su profesora jefe. Para los que aún no se acostumbran pueden llamarme Higurashi-sensei o Momo-sensei...

-La misma plática de siempre-ttebayo...- murmuró Naruto

-Silencio, que te pueden oír- le dijo Megumi, que estaba a su lado

-...durante el año pasado hubieron algunas desgracias y bajas... pero aún así espero que este año el rendimiento no baje tanto como el año pasado...- no sé por qué sentí que esa indirecta iba para mí y para Sumomo- Las fotografías de nuestros compañeros, como pueden ver al fondo del salón, no han sido movidas de su lugar... y no serán movidas de ahí mientras esta siga siendo mi sala, pues este es su último año alumnos...

La clase se giró a ver la fotografías, Sumomo y yo también nos giramos... observé con algo de melancolía ambas fotografias de Kouichi y de Karina, ambos sonriendo como siempre. Y un "Los amigos jamás se olvidan" escrito en un cartel sobre ambas fotografías... observé a Sumomo que, aunque trataba de que no se le notara, tenía los ojos brillosos, como si quisiera llorar.

-¿Estás bien...?- le pregunté en voz baja

-S- sí...- dijo sonriendome

-¡Bueno! Este año está lleno de desafios para todos ustedes, así que comenzaremos con la mejor de las ganas

-¡Haiiii!- gritó todo el salón

-¡Qué bueno es verlos entusiasmados!- dijo animosamente Momo-sensei

-Momo-sensei- levantó la mano Megumi- ¿Qué a pasado con algunas de nuestras compañeras? Veo que Nana ni las demás están en el salón...

-Ahora mismo les iba a comunicar eso. Nuestro establecimiento, junto con otros más, han entrado a un proyecto llamado "Intercambio de escuelas" que, como su nombre lo dice, habrán pasantías en este colegio. Y nuestro colegio ha sido seleccionado para hacer este intercambio con Mahora Gakuen...

Las voces de todos comentando lo que nos comunicó la profesora se escuchó por todo el salón.

-¿Mahora Gakuen?- dijo Kyu- ¿No que es un colegio de señoritas?

-¡Pues si es de señoritas, todas tienen que ser hermosas!- dijo Takuya con estrellas en los ojos

-Baboso...- dijo Sumomo mirándole de reojo

-¡Ya quiero verlas-ttebayo!- dijo Naruto babeando

-Hablando de babosos...- dijo Megumi con una ceja arqueada

-Y aquí están. Adelante chicas.

La primera en entrar fue una muchacha de cabello naranja y ojos de colores distintos, uno azul y otro verde. Llevaba dos coletas muy largas amarradas con campanas. La siguiente era castaña y tenía los ojos castaños. Le seguía una que tenía el cabello morado y los ojos azules, algo parecida a Hinata. Más atrás venía una que era más pequeña que las demás, de cabello azul y ojos morados, algo seria.

-Bien, pueden presentarse

-Kagurazaka Asuna- dijo la primera- vengo del 4to año A de Mahora Gakuen con mis compañeras

-Konoe Konoka

-Mi- Miyazaki Nodoka- dijo la siguiente, sonrojándose y cubriendo sus ojos con sus chasquillas

-Ayase Yue- dijo fríamente

-Mmmm...- dijo Naruto cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos, algo que hace siempre cada vez que piensa concentradamente en algo, pero generalmente...- Esa chica se parece a Hinata-ttebayo...

-Lo sabía...- murmuré algo mosqueado

-¿Qué?- me dijo Sumomo

-Ah, no nada, nada- dije excusándome... rayos, se me salió de la boca

-Bien, espero que les den una buena bienvenida. Niñas, pueden tomar asiento.- las recién llegadas tomaron los puesto vacíos... al menos este año no tendré que soportar a Nana... creo que por que todos le tomaron mala después de que trató de impedir que pusieran las fotografías en el lugar en donde salía ella al ser la presidenta del curso... Me dí cuenta de que ninguna de las cuatro se sentó detrás de nosotros...- Pero las sorpresas no terminan allí... tenemos tres compañeros nuevos. Adelante.

Entró una muchacha que inmediatamente me llamó la atención, pues si no parapadeo pareciera que ví entrar a Karina. Me llevé un buen susto por un segundo, pero cerré fuertemente mis ojos y al abrirlos me pude percatar de que sólo era una bella ilusión... pero que se transformó en una dulce y triste realidad... la muchacha tenía el cabello castaño, casi color chocolate. Y sus ojos era azules, muy bellos, pero más claros que los míos... sentí que mi corazón se golpeaba contra mi pecho, algo agitado... traté de calmarme y observé más atrás. Una muchacha de cabello corto anaranjado y ojos castaños le seguía muy seria y atrás venía un muchacho de ojos azules y cabello negro. Me arreglé un poco en mi asiento, puesto que con el susto salté un poco. Sumomo me quedó mirando algo extrañada pero inmediatamente puso atención a lo que decía la profesora.

-...puedes presentarte.

-Hai, me llamo Mirai Aurea, encantada de conocerles- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

_-¿Para qué me llamabas?_

_-Ah, es verdad, ehm… pues, como no tienes el libro que tenemos que leer este mes…- le alargé el libro- me lo he conseguido para ti_

_-Pues, muchas gracias- Karina me hizo una reverancia_

_-No es necesaria tanta formalidad- dije con una gotita de sudor en la frente_

El recuerdo irrumpió como un rayo en mi mente. Esa muchacha tiene algo de mi Karina...

-Aoyama Miki...- dijo la siguiente fríamente

-Uuuh... que mala leche...- dijo Naruto algo espantado

-Naruto...- dijo Megumi haciendo sonar los dedos de su mano izquierda con una venita hinchada en la sien

-Koushiro Kumamoto, encantado- dijo sonriendo

-Tomen los respectivos puestos vacíos

Aurea y Koushiro se sentaron detrás de nosotros. Sumomo tenía en la mirada algo de espanto, pero yo traté de estar lo más natural posible. Antiguamente esos eran los asientos de Sumomo y Karina, pero cuando yo me enojé con ellos sin motivo aparente, fueron los asientos de Kouichi y Karina.

-Mientras no estén en los mismos asientos...- murmuró Sumomo

-¿Eh?- dije sin comprender

-Ya sabes...- dijo mirándome

La profesora salió por que tenía que hacer algunas cosas, cuando Sumomo valientemente se giró y yo también. Vaya sorpresa, estábamos en lo cierto. Aurea a la orilla y Koushiro a la ventana. Exactamente igual...

-¡Hola!- dijo la muchacha- Me sorprende la cantidad de mujeres en este curso... sólo son seis hombres contando a Kou-kun...

-¿Kou... kun...?- murmuré sin pensar, Sumomo se percató de eso

-Bienvenida al 4to grado A- dijo animosamente, sacandome de la especie de trance en la que caí- Soy Ichijouji Sumomo

-Gracias- dijo Koushiro

-Yo soy Minamoto Kouji- dije al instante

-Empieza con "Kou" igual que tú, Kou-kun... tendremos problemas si te sigo diciendo Kou-kun...- dijo Aurea

-Oh, veo que es problema...- dijo él- está bien, sólo Koushiro-kun

-Ok

-¡Hola! Bienvenidos a esta clase, soy Uzumaki Naruto-ttebayo!!

-¿Naruto-ttebayo¡Qué raro nombre!- dijo Aurea riéndose un poco

-¿Eh...?- dijo Naruto sorprendido

-Su nombre es Naruto, el -ttebayo es una terminación que tiene pegada desde que le conozco...- dijo Megumi acercándose- Minami Megumi

-Encantada- respondió ella

-Momento... ¿Minami Megumi¿La de la famosa Escuela de Detectives de Dan Morihiko?- preguntó Koushiro

-Hai- dijo ella, sonriendole

-¡Soy tu más ferviente admirador!- dijo él, arrodillándose frente a ella tomándole las manos- ¡En serio¡Desde que entré al salón sabía que eras tú, sólo que tuve que contener mi emoción¡Oh, Megumi-senpai¡Yo...!

-¿Yo qué...?- dijo Kyu, colocándose en frente de Megumi con cara de querer matar al nuevo

-Etto...- dijo Koushiro, levantándose intimidado por la mirada de Kyu

-Para que sepas, ella tiene novio y soy yo, así que te propongo que no te le acerques insinuosamente

-Ky- Kyu Renjou...- dijo Koushiro algo empequeñecido

-¡Kyu!- le reprochó Megu- Él sólo es un admirador, no te preocupes...

-Al menos se preocupa por ti...- dijo Sumomo

-¡Y debería! Koushiro es un caso perdido con las mujeres pero es muy casanova...- dijo Aurea con aire de sarcasmo mientras Koushiro se hincó para hacer circulitos con el dedo en el suelo, me dió risa, pero sólo sonreí

-¡Ya viste, Konoka-chan!- escuché decir, miré por detrás de Naruto que hablaba con Aurea, era la pelinaranja del Mahora- Tienen dos fotografías aquí atrás... ¿son tan importantes como para que los tengan aquí?- dijo con algo de sarcasmo

La clase enmudeció mirando a la recién llegada

-Creo que fue algo imprudente de tu parte decir eso en ese tono si no conoces a la clase, Asuna-san...- dijo Konoka

-Y tiene razón- dije levantándome, pero me callé

-Vaya, que altanero...- respondió ella

-No es altanero, defiende lo que más ama o amó en el mundo- dijo Sumomo, levantándose- y para mi también...

-Pero si nosotros no sabemos el por qué de estas fotografias no tienen para que tratarle así- dijo Yue, saliendo al paso

-Ellos...- murmuré, pero me callé. Detestaba que se metieran en mi vida, y más aún decir algo en público, aunque...

-Ella es Kaisawa Karina. Desde que llegó en primer grado de secundaria nos contagió con su dulzura y su simpatía- dijo Momo-sensei, mientras entraba- ella también fue mejor compañera por dos años consecutivos. Siempre destacaba en clases con sus comentarios, a veces aportando algo nuevo o adelantándose a lo que el profesor iba a decir. Ella es prima de Sumomo, y amiga de sus amigos. Jamás se le vió en algo turbio, siempre fue una niña de bien. Era una gran alumna, pero por sobre todo... una gran compañera. El joven de al lado es Kimura Kouichi, gemelo de Minamoto Kouji-san aqui presente- sentí una punzada en el corazón- él era una gran alumno, simpático, colaborador... Muy sociable y amigable. La gran mayoría del curso era su amigo, y ayudaba a todos siempre en lo que podía. Su sonrisa era tan inocente que contagiaba a los demás. Cuando había algo que hacer era uno de los primeros en ofrecerse. Hacía todo sin esperar algo a cambio. Logró doblegar la frialdad de su propio hermano y también pudo hacer que el curso se uniera más. Ambos eran muy amigos, e incluso puedo decir que entre ambos nació algo más que amistad: un sincero amor...

La profesora enmudeció, sacó un pañuelo y se secó los ojos.

-¿Por que habla en tiempo pasado sobre ellos?- preguntó Yue

-Por que ellos fallecieron el año pasado- respondí, no sé por qué ni cómo dije eso sin pensar. Y sin pensar salí de la sala quizás a donde...

-¡Kouji-kun!- escuché gritar a Sumomo, pero no hice caso...

_¡Intercambio de escuelas! No sé si pueda acotumbrarme... tranquila Sumomo, no todo está perdido... Kouji se ha comportado bastante extraño desde que Momo-sensei ha dicho eso... Aurea trata de hablar con él en el sauce de lo recuerdos dolorosos... ¿Qué¿Kouji ha golpeado a Aurea-chan¡No puede ser¡Kouji, ya basta¡Aureaaaaa¿¡Qué te pasa¡A las mujeres no se les pega, caramba! Tranquila Aurea, Kouji está algo dolido por la pérdida de lo que más amó en la vida... _

**En el siguiente episodio:** El sauce de los recuerdos dolorosos. Kouji actúa extraño.


	2. El sauce de los recuerdos dolorosos

**BitterxSweet**

_Fanfic by Karina Minamotocl_

Konnichipuuu!! n.n espero que todos estén de lujo hoy :) por que lo que es yo... ¡Me quiero volver chango! O.O tuve tres lectoras de un viaje x33 y que me han dejado muuy happy P Ahora los anonimos (Los que no tienen cuenta) me pueden dejar reviews n.n así no me reclaman tanto XD

Reviews!!

**A hannah-hm:** Hola! Ya te he dicho lo que pasa con Kouji XD y más adelante verás que estaba en un error... Que Kouji golpee a Aurea (Tu personaje) se verá hoy... verás nOn. Espero que no me dejes de querer nunca T.T! Por que yo tQroMiltonesLomitones :P Gracias por cederme tu OCC (Aunque era para otro fic XD) Y... nada! espero que disfrutes del segundo epi del fic :P

**A Aichankm:** Hola Ai-chan!! Fuiste tu la que me reclamaste por que no podias dejarme review... Pero ahora puedes! Gracias por los alagos n.n Yo también espero que el fic te guste mucho n.n espero que hayas leido "Caramelos Agridulces", por que esta es la segunda parte n.n Y Kouji solito... pero no por mucho :P Aquí te tengo el nuevo epi, espero que lo disfrutes!

**A Zuki-chan:** Hola Zuki-chaaan!! x3 tanto time!! :) Y si, ya te echaba de menos 3 le da un abrazo Si... sigues siendo la presidenta de Caramelos Agridulces... y es obvio que si esta es la segunda parte... tambien eres la presi! o no?? XD OMG!! es verdad! aun me debes la review de CA T.T Pobrecitos los dos T.T es triste perder a un familiar cercano y/o directo ToT gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero... XD ya veras... veras nOn. en serio transmiti pena?? wooo sugoi! o.o La pelinaranja... etto... weno, no discreparé en eso n.nUU ¿Superachuchable? Weena XD Implecable es mi segundo nombre! XD (inner: ¿cuántos nombres tienes? o.O) inner, xito callaito!! ¬¬ poniendo presión, ¿eh? (Rumiko-chan: wajajaja!! he estado coleccionando más armas ò.ó me conseguí unas shuriken y kunai tambien WAJAJAJA!! Karina-chan: TToTT) Grax x desearme suerte, Presidenta del Club de Fans de Caramelos Agridulces (OMG!! Caramelos Agridulces Rulzz!!)

Y esas son todas :3 yo happy... nOn ara se viene el epi... espero que les guste!

* * *

**Episodio 2: El sauce de los recuerdos dolorosos. Kouji actúa extraño.**

-¡Kouji-kun!- escuché gritar detrás de mi. Me detuve- ¿Por qué haz huído así?- era Sumomo que se acercaba jadeante junto con Takuya, Naruto y Megumi.

Nada, sólo silencio.

-Kouji-kun estás actuando muy raro-ttebayo...- dijo Naruto preocupado

-¿Es por Karina y Kouichi, verdad?- dijo Takuya demostrando más seriedad de lo que aparentaba

-Tú que sabes, dobe...- le dije dándole la espalda

-¡No me llames dobe...!- reclamó Takuya

-Más vale que no discutan aquí en los pasillos- dijo Megumi- Kouji... si hay algo que podamos hacer...

-Dejenme solo

-¿Eh?- dijeron los cuatro

-No me busquen, no me llamen, ¡sólo dejenme!- y sin voltearme, corrí

* * *

Estaba en el sauce... sí, el mismo sauce en el que pasamos tantos momentos juntos. "El sauce de los recuerdos dolorosos"... yo sabía por que Sumomo le puso así... aquí discutíamos, jugueteábamos y conversábamos...

_-Quiero entrar a la DDS y ser un buen detective…- escuché decir a Kouichi cuando yo llegaba a este mismo lugar. Faltaba poco para que primer año terminara y también para que llegaran las vacaciones._

_-Perdón si me demoré- dije- lo que pasó fue que no habían galletas de limón así que he traído de manzana... ¿igual te gustan, Karina-chan?_

_-Sí- repondió sonriéndome- gracias, Kou-kun..._

_-Estábamos hablando de nuestros planes a futuro- dijo Kouichi_

_-¿Ah sí? ¿Eso de qué quieres estudiar y esas cosas?- dije sentándome en el mismo lugar en donde estoy ahora, en una roca al lado del sauce_

_-Sep. Yo quiero ser Psicologa, aunque aún no me decido... ¡pero tengo tiempo!- dijo Karina riendo un poco_

_-Yo aún no sé que quiero estudiar...- dije abriendo mi snack- Tal vez sea abogado... pero también me gustaría ser doctor... ¡Es confuso!- dije sonriendo con algo de vergüenza_

_-Se te daría más ser abogado... ¡ya sabes! eres buen orador y además, nadie te gana- dijo Kouichi burlándose_

_-Gracias por ese apoyo de hermanos- le dije mirándole reprochablemente_

_-Ya, ya Kou-niisan... no es como para que me mires así...- dijo con una gota de sudor en la sien_

_-Ya están peleando...- escuché una voz en el sauce_

_-¡Waaaaaaa!- saltó Karina asustada- ¡Su- Su- Sumomo-chan! ¿Ha- hace cuánto estás ahí?_

_-Nah, me vine un rato antes que ustedes... estaba trantando de dormir un poco pero Kouichi me despertó con su risa..._

_-Lo siento mucho, Sumomo-chan- dijo Kouichi mientras ella se baja_

_-Anosa, anosa, da igual..._

El sauce de los recuerdos dolorosos...

-Kouji-kun...- oí una voz detrás de mí

-Ya dije que quería estar solo- dije sin mirar atrás

-Lo siento... no sabía... entonces me voy- dijo

Me giré para ver que era Aurea quien me miraba con ojos suplicantes.

-No sabía que eras tú...- le dije volteándome

-Kouji... Sumomo-chan me ha contado un poco el por qué de tu reacción en la clase...- dijo sentándose a mi lado- créeme que sé muy bien lo que se siente perder a alguien que amas...

-No te creo- le dije fríamente

-Está en ti creerme o no...- dijo abrazando sus rodillas, como abrazándose a si misma

Me quedé en silencio. Nos quedamos en silencio. No sé por cuánto tiempo, pero pareció eterno...

-Yo... prácticamente crecí en un orfanato. Koushiro ha sido mi compañía durante un tiempo... Hasta que supe que había heredado la casa de mi abuela y me fui a vivir allí con él- dijo sin despegar la vista del suelo, aunque trate de no hacerle caso no pude resistirme a no escuchar su voz- Kouji... ¿aún amas a... Karina...?

-Eso no te interesa- dije levantándome y haciendo como que me iba

-Sólo quiero ayudarte- dijo levantándose

-No te molestes en ayudarme

-No es una molestia, sólo...

-Sólo vete y ya, no te metas en mi vida- dije cortante, creyendo que así se iría, llorando o corriendo, como quisiera, no me interesaba

-¡Desde que entré al salón pude darme cuenta de la tristeza que guardan tus ojos!- gritó, me mordí el labio inferior- Koushiro también se dió cuenta... se fijó en ti por el impresionante parecido que tenías con el chico de la foto del fondo del salón... y me lo hizo saber. Y ahora sé por qué... ¡pero no puedes seguir ocultando tus sentimientos! ¡Ya no puedes escapar de ellos! ¡Deja de ocultarte en una coraza como un cangrejo! ¡Un exterior como roca no protege el corazón que hay dentro!

-¡Tú no me das órdenes!- le dije- ¡Yo soy así! Y al que le guste bien, y al que no, que se joda, ya no voy a cambiar... ¡Ya no te metas en MI vida!

Me di vuelta, pero no me percaté, no me fijé, no me dí cuenta... en realidad no se me cruzó por la cabeza. Aurea iba a abrazarme, pero al girarme le di un manotazo en la cara tan fuerte, que cayó al suelo. Me dí cuenta de mi error demasiado tarde como para reaccionar, pues inmediatamente apareció Sumomo y Koushiro detrás de mí.

-¡Aquí están!- dijo Sumomo, pero se dió cuenta de que Aurea estaba en el suelo con una mano en la mejilla y a punto de llorar- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Aurea rompió en el llanto, abrazando a Koushiro. Él retiro su mano de la mejilla de ella y se dió cuenta de que estaba rojo.

-¡La golpeaste!- me gritó, al mismo tiempo que me daba un bofetón en el rostro

-¿¡Qué!?- chilló Sumomo tomando a Aurea que aún lloraba- ¡Kouji! ¿¡Cómo haz podido...!?

-¡No te lo perdonaré nunca imbécil!- me gritó Koushiro, dispuesto a golpearme otra vez, pero en ese momento una mano le detuvo el brazo, me dí cuenta inmediatamente de que era Ryu quien sujetaba a Koushiro- ¡Suéltame, idiota!

-La violencia no conduce a nada- dijo Ryu calmadamente mientras Megumi se acercaba a mí

-¿Está bien Kouji-kun?- preguntó ella mientras ponía un pañuelo en mi boca por que me estaba sangrando

Estaba en silencio, como en shock. Aurea no se merecía el golpe, aunque haya sido de casualidad... pero ella estaba llorando tanto que ni siquiera podía hablar

-Si no nos vamos ahora Momo-sensei no va a regañar-ttebayo- dijo Naruto

-Más vale irnos de aquí- dijo Ryu- llevemos a Aurea y a Kouji a enfermería

Ya en enfermería, Sumomo logró calmar a Aurea y Megumi sanaba el moretón que tenía en la mejilla producto del golpe que me dió Koushiro.

-Cuando dijiste que traerías a alguien que pudiera calmar a Kouji no creí que traerías a Ryu-senpai, Megu-chan...- le dijo Sumomo

-Pensé que era el indicado- respondió

-¿Kouji estás mejor?- me preguntó Sumomo, pero no le respondí. Estaba en cualquier otra parte menos en la enfermería- Kouji-kun...

-Dejenme esto a mí- dijo Ryu

-Confíamos en ti, Ryu-senpai- dijo Naruto- nos vemos, me voy al salón-ttebayo... ¿Nos vamos Megu-chan, Koushiro-kun?

-Está bien- respondieron los dos, saliendo de la habitación

En la enfermería hubo un silencio total

-Kouji-senpai- me dijo Ryu, le miré- Al parecer tus heridas aún no sanan a pesar de que te ocultas en una coraza de hierro irrompible...- miré al suelo- así no conseguirás nada... te lo digo yo por experiencia propia... ya sabes, mi abuelo me separó de mis padres cuando era muy pequeño que ya ni los recuerdo. No pude tener una infancia como todo niño normal... por eso aprendí a ser así, pero me dí cuenta de que no sacaba nada si mis sentimientos seguían iguales. Por eso me decidí a cambiar.

Me quedé en silencio

-Yo no te puedo decir que hacer o que no, sólo te diré que si quieres, puedes confiar en mí y buscarme si necesitas ayuda, estaré ahí para escucharte...- me palmoteó el hombro sonriéndome

-Gracias... Ryu-senpai- le dije, después de un buen rato sin hablar

-Te dejo, debo irme a mi salón. Nos vemos

-Nos vemos- le dije, mientras él se iba

-...Kouji está algo dolido por la muerte de Karina, quien fuera su gran amor durante mucho tiempo... pero te digo que está más deprimido por haber perdido a Kouichi-kun, su hermano gemelo- era Sumomo que conversaba con una sollozante Aurea- Después de la muerte de Karina, tanta fue su depresión que tuvo que asistir al psicólogo, aunque se resisitió en un principio, aceptó ir despues ya que yo también... yo... yo traté de matarme en un ataque depresivo... perdí a mi mejor amiga, a mi prima, a quien yo amaba con mi vida... ambas fuimos criadas prácticamente juntas... erámos como hermanas... por eso te digo, Kouji aún no sana sus heridas... yo trato pero es difícil, cuesta mucho. Kouichi falleció en febrero y Karina casi al inicio de la primavera... fue muy poco el tiempo de diferencia, apenas un mes aproximadamente... por eso es más difícil para él, y para mí. Sólo han pasado unos pocos meses...

-Sumomo-chan... nunca creí que sería así de grave...- dijo Aurea, dejando de sollozar

-Sí... pero la vida sigue y debemos dejarnos arrastar por su curso normal...- dijo a modo de consuelo- Más vale regresar al salón.

-Está bien...- dijo Aurea bajándose de la camilla

Salí de enfermería nuevamente en dirección al sauce cuando escuché una dulce voz que me dijo:

-Pídele disculpas...

Me giré para ver quién me habló, pero sólo vi una mariposa plateada que subía en dirección al cielo dejando una estela brillante a su paso. Vaya, creo que... no, sólo estoy desvariando... tal vez el golpe aún me afecta un poco...

Seguí en mi caminar hasta que me detuve. Es ilógico que existan mariposas en esta época, sobre todo de ese tipo, nunca las había visto en Japón. ¿Plateada? ¿Y que deje una estela brillante al elevar su vuelo...?

Volví mi mirada hacia atrás, pero la mariposa ya no estaba y, en su lugar, había una muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos azules

-Perdona- me dijo

-Yo tengo que pedirte perdón, no fue mi intención golpearte- le dije mirando hacia el lado

-Ahora comprendo todo...- susurró, lanzándome una radiante sonrisa

Esa sonrisa en verdad era exactamente igual a la que me lanzaba Karina cuando trataba de remendar algún daño... o simplemente para hacerme saber que estaba conmigo.

Creo que Aurea se transformará en alguien importante para mí...

* * *

_Kouji le ha pedido perdón a Aurea, pero parece que Koushiro no quiere verle. Ryu dice que lo mejor sería dejar que las cosas fluyan... Takuya también trata de hablar con Kouji, pero sólo consigue que se enfade con él. No sé, Kouji aún me preocupa. Después de clases ha ido a ver a Karina y a Kouichi al cementerio... ¿Cómo? ¿Kouji, estás seguro de lo que viste...? ¿Cómo puede ser que...? No soy acéptica, pero esto es demasiado... ¿En verdad los ángeles pueden hablar con los mortales? En mi habitación hay algo luminoso, creo que..._

**En el siguiente episodio:** Visitas del más allá. Ángel del pasado.


	3. Visitas del más allá

**

* * *

**

Episodio 3: Visitas del más allá. Sentimientos guardados en una joya.

_**Holas!! Mi estar feliz!! mi tener 4 reviews nOn MI FELIZ SIIIIIIII!! nOn Reviews!! x3**_

**A hannah-hm**: Holas!! Grax Aurea x taparle la boca Dios!! es q acaso no sabes guardar un secreto?? u.ú (inner: miren kien habla ¬¬) Xiito kallaiito!! ù.ú Aurea llorona? XD neh, da igual, aki a los personjes mios de mi tambien le he cambiado la personalidad (Veáse: Miki Aoyama -personalidad fría y la indiferencia le sale por los poros-) Si igual XD, pero era necesario se oye un coro de ángeles cantar San Pedro!! Cierra la puerta del cielo!! :O... XD... Espero q te guste este epi... q a todo esto, ¿cuál es? o.ó XD zapea el pc 8) tau-ttebayo!! nOn

**A Kyo Stark:** Holas!! y sí, deberías leerte la primera de zopetón nOn Por cierto... lei el reglamento y no entendi pi... to XD y no xq no estaba en español, de echo lo lei en un foro ya perdido de x ahi y si fuera x eso de q 'esta prohibido subir canciones de otros autores y blablabla' No habrían SONGFICS, hombre!! XD Además, no sale específico -w-... así que ME IMPORTA UN RABANO!! y hasta el momento, no han reportado nada y espero q nadie sea tan MALA LECHE como para reportarme el fic... Y POBRE DEL QUE LO HAGA!! hago q borren Fanfiction WUAJAJAJA!! XD sale la inner perversa de Karina no, q era talla, hombre XD y seguiré con lo mío... xq si te fijas en mi perfil tengo un songfic y entre medio de algunos fics canciones y no ha pasado nada... x el mismo hecho de q ya nadie lee las reglas y no sabe XD y te ruego q no me reportes el fic u.ù... Ojalá leas Caramelos Agridulces, me dejes una review ahí y sigas leyendo este nOn tau-ttebayo nOn

**A Aichankm:** Holas!! Si ya de tanto he actualizado XD y ara se viene el tercer epi oOo ... XD... Ooh grax x decirme eso de q te gusta como escribo x3 aunq a veces escribo... y ni sé lo que escribo oOo!! Este fic no será tan dramático como el anterior n.n, y Koushiro les encanta a todas, ni idea xq... (Koushiro: todas me adoran!! nOn Karina: eres peor q Panxo Perez ¬o¬ ahora di q a la cuenta de tres te hagan el koala XD Koushiro: Siii!! :P Karina: pervertido ¬¬U) Uuuy, eso de kien parecerá... ya verás, verás nOn... espero q te guste el epi x33 tau-ttebayo!! nOn

**A Zuki-chan:** Holas!! abrazo A kien no le da penita kouji XD (miki: a mi no ¬¬) Estas desvariando... como te puedes reir con eso XD Marisopa siii X3... Y Sumomo es lo mejor!! OMG!! (Sumomo: siiiiiiii!! inner: toma eso, Koushiro wuajajaja!! nOñ Koushiro: iwal me van a hacer el koala -w- -cri cri cri cri cri- Koushiro: jo... u.ú) Ryu!! °¬° babababa Y Rumiko-chan acepto tu soborno ve a la niña q le apunta con bazooka jo! T-T Kouji y Aurea... uhm... jajaja n.n Jajaja!! XD las babas... ¡Alabadas sean las babas! ¡Amén! XDDD Tau-ttebayo Presidenta del Club de Fans de Caramelos Agridulces y BitterxSweet... menos mal q no le puse un nombre más largo al fic XD

_**En fin... ¡Eso! XD Me rei mucho con la RR de Zuki-chan xD y hannah-neechan... dejame reviews mas largas n.nU Ahora si q se viene el epi tres! oOó... (Koushro: 1, 2, 3 KOALA!! nOn... -Karina le ve de forma extraña- Koushiro: nadie me va a hacer Koala?? T-T Izumi: yo sí °¬° Koushiro: WAA!! OoO Karina: Chicas, ¡Ataken! WAAAAAAA!! -todas golpean a Izumi y la tiran a un pozo de leones- Karina: listo nOn) Cof... u.ú a q vino eso?? o.ô Epi 3!! nOn**_

* * *

**Episodio 3: Visitas del más allá. Sentimientos guardados en una joya.**

_-Es una pena en realidad- dije- mi hermano gemelo no se merecía la muerte_

_-No- dijo ella- es una lástima, pero ya no podemos hacer nada._

_Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio_

_-Te perdonó- hice un gesto de sorpresa- me dijo que ya te había perdonado y que era una lástima que no se hayan alcanzado a arreglar las cosas. ¿No te pesa acaso el saber que él ha muerto y que tú ni siquiera te hayas despedido de él? ¿No te pesa el saber que nunca se arreglarán las cosas?_

_-¡Sí!- dije medio enojado- me pesa, me pesa mucho la conciencia. Es terrible este sentimiento de culpa. _

_Me miró a la cara, por mi mejilla bajaba una lágrima que se me había escapado de los ojos. No quería, pero debía llorar..._

_-Ko- Kouji-kun…_

_Lloré un poco, eran lágrimas de arrepentimiento. Me abrazó y lloró también._

-Es increíble, pareciera que fue ayer que salimos de vacaciones-ttebayo...- dijo Naruto, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Habían pasado varias semanas después del primer día de clases y estábamos comiendo en el casino. Estaba todo el grupo: Sumomo, Megumi, Kyu, Naruto, Takuya, Henry, Ryu, Miyako y yo... más allá estaban Aurea, Koushiro, Hikari y Hinata. Miré a Aurea, que también me miró y me dijo hola con la mano. Le giré el rostro y ví que Takuya y Naruto estaban compitiendo para ver quién tomaba su refresco más rápido... otra vez.

* * *

-Te pasas...- dijo Megu viendo que Takuya estaba atorado con el refresco

-¡Gané-ttebayo!- gritó Naruto levantándo los brazos

-Nunca cambian...- dijo Miyako muy abrazada de Ryu.

Sep. De tanto que ya son novios... fue algo soso y confuso. Miya se encontraba animando a Ryu en la Triatlón anual de conocimiento junto con nosotros que también fuimos a apoyarle. Después de que anunciarion que nuestro instituto había ganado, Miya gritó desde el público que le amaba y todos le quedaron mirando algo espantados... Al final, Ryu tuvo que reconocer ese bello sentimiento...

-¿Algunos de ustedes tienen la tarea de la tarde?- preguntó Aurea, poniéndose al lado mío

-Etto...- dijo Naruto

-No creo que tú la tengas...- dijo Megumi mirándole de reojo- Aquí está, Aurea-chan. Si quieres te puedo explicar si no entendiste- le sonrió

-Esta bién- dijo ella cuando se iba

-Etto... ¡Aurea-chan!- le dije, levantándome

-¿Qué ocurre Kouji-kun?

-Etto... sabes, creo que algunas cosas no me quedaron muy claras... ¿podría hacer la tarea contigo...?

-Pero si fuiste el primero en entenderla-ttebayo- dijo Naruto al mismo tiempo que Miya y Megu le pisaban un pie- ¡Auu!

-Ah... está bien, Kouji-kun- dijo Aurea, sonriéndome

Nos fuimos juntos a la biblioteca. Al entrar, vi una foto de mi hermano en donde había una leyenda que decía "Mejor ayudante de biblioteca 2007-08". Me dió un poco de nostalgia regresar a la biblioteca después de tanto tiempo sin pasar por aquí. Me detuve en la entrada.

-¿Pasa algo, Kouji-kun?- me preguntó Aurea

-¿Ah...? ah, no es nada...- dije volteándo mi rostro

Escuché una voz que decía "No tengas miedo". Me giré para ver quién me hablaba pero no vi nada. Seguí a Aurea hasta el área de estudio. Estuvimos ahí todo el receso del almuerzo. Conversamos de muchas cosas y hubo algo que me llamó la atención de ella: sus vivos ojos azules. No eran como los míos; apagados, oscuros, sombríos... los de ella tenían un fulgor especial muy lindo, tanto que me deje llevar por su belleza.

-...y así fue como en el siglo X dos clanes rivales, los Taira y los Minamoto intentaron suplantar a los Fujiwara. Los Minamoto lograron vencerles, enfrentándose inmediatamente contra los Fujiwara. Minamoto no Yoritomo estableció un gobierno paralelo al del emperador. Y en 1192 se hizo nombrar shôgun... Así fue cómo comenzó la era del Shogunado en Japón- me explicaba Aurea- Veo que tu apellido tiene historia...

-Se podría decir que sí... es algo molesto... en primaria siempre me molestaban... me decían "el dictador"...- dije algo mosqueado

-Pero si tienes todo de dictador ¡Hasta la cara!- dijo Aurea riéndose

-No seas así...- dije riéndome también

-Silencio jóvenes- dijo la vieja bibliotecaria

-Lo mejor será no gritar tanto...- dijo Aurea en voz baja, aún divertida

-Está bien... deja de reírte tanto- dije algo divertido también

Salimos como buenos amigos de la biblioteca, pero afuera nos encontramos con Koushiro, que no me miraba con las mejor de las caras

-Aurea-chan, te estaba buscando- dijo

-Ah es que estaba con Kouji-san en la biblioteca haciendo los deberes

Koushiro me miró con cara de odio y yo le devolví una de las mismas

-Por favor... no vayan a pelear aquí...- dijo Aurea, preocupada

-A mí no se me olvida lo que este imbécil te hizo

-Más respeto Kumamoto- le dije desafiante

-Koushiro-san, ya te he dicho que todo ese asunto ya está arreglado y olvidado...- dijo Aurea tratando de que no se enfade más

-Escúchame bien- me dijo apuntándome amenazadoramente con el dedo índice- Si la tocas, te mueres. Así de sencillo. Si le vuelves a poner un sólo dedo encima no seré tan suave como la primera vez. A mi Aurea me la respetas, ¿escuchaste?

-Yo le tengo el respeto que una dama se merece- le dije sosteniéndo su mirada

-Vamonos al salón, o sino llegaremos tarde- dijo Aurea tomando a Koushiro del brazo

Después de ese altercado con él las clases me parecieron eternas. No hallaba la hora para que sonara ese bendito timbre... hasta que finalmente sonó a las 17:20 pm. Salían todos en tropel.

Me dirigía al cementerio a dejarle flores a Karina y a Kouichi, tal y cómo lo hacía todos los viernes. Al llegar ahí, observé ambas tumbas. Una al lado de la otra. Y fue algo misterioso para los demás que Karina tenía escrito un testamento y en él especificó que quería que le sepultaran al lado de Kouichi. Karina sabía que se iría, Kouichi mismo me confesó una noche en sueños que estaba dispuesto a quitarle la vida si ella así lo deseaba. El testamento tenía fecha de dos semanas antes de su deceso. Metí mi mano en el bolsillo y saqué un saquito anaranjado con una cinta negra que servía para cerrarla. En el testamento, aparte de otras cosas, decía: "Desearía que buscaran en mi cajonera un peluche de oso blanco abrazando un corazón alado. Dentrás del corazón encontrarán una pequeña obertura, ahí dentro tengo escondido un tesoro que me regalaron cuando cumplí 15. Me gustaría que ese peluche y ese saquito sin abrir se lo dieran a Minamoto Kouji, espero que haga de ese tesoro un buen uso"

Desde que lo recibí, no lo abrí nunca, ni siquiera lo he tanteado para ver que contiene. Pero creo que llegó la hora de abrirlo...

Me llevé una sorpresa al abrirlo, era una cadena muy hermosa con un zafiro en forma de lágrima, el fulgor del azul de la joya me recordó a los ojos de Aurea. Realmente era una cadena de auténtico oro. Mientras observaba el zafiro, un papel se deslizó del saquito. Me agaché para recogerlo y un viento salió del norte, llevándose el papel, traté de alcanzarle pero un llanto me detuvo. Era como de una niña pequeña. Me acerqué al lugar de donde provenía, era de una sepultura detrás de la de Karina. La niña era pelimorada, que me recordó inmediatamente a ella.

-¿Estás perdida?- le pregunté

Me miró con unos llorosos ojos morados, lástima... no eran color miel

-Creo que sí...- dijo ella levantándose

-¿Te puedo ayudar?

-Se me perdió mi peluche... estaba jugando con él cuando lo tiré y desapareció... y cuando lo estaba buscando perdí a mis padres...- dijo entre sollozos

-¿Cómo es tu peluche?

-Es un osito blanco que está abrazándo a un corazoncito con alas...- me asusté, era exactamente la descripción del oso que me dejó Karina

-Y... ¿es muy importante para ti...?

-Sí- sí... tiene un tesoro oculto dentro...

-¿Un tesoro como éste?- le pregunté, mostrándole la joya

-¡Sí!- dijo ella- ¡Te he encontrado!

-¿uh...?- dije, pero inmediatamente algo increíble ocurrió

A la niña le salieron alas de una blancura que brillaba, comenzó a crecer y a crecer hasta tomar forma adolescente. El cabello lo tenía largo y sus ojos morados cambiaron a ojos color miel.

-...- abrí la boca pero no dije nada, con el susto di unos pasos hacia atrás tropezándome con una sepultura, pero no me caí, por que inmediatamente sentí que alguien me afirmaba y ese alguien era Karina.

-No te dejaré caer, pero siempre te ayudaré a levantarte

-Ka... Ka... Ka... Ka... Ka...

-Creo que la impresión te dejó tartamudo- dijo sonriéndome

-Karina... chan...- dije emocionado

-¡Vamos! Ese no es el Kouji que yo conozco- dijo riendo- Veo que al fin haz abierto el saquito... ¡ya era hora! pensé que no me llamarías nunca...

-¿Lla- llamarte?

-Ahora te contaré lo que decía en aquella carta, por algo salió volando, era la idea- dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a su tumba- Ha pasado poco tiempo pero para mí ha parecido una eternidad...

Me acerqué a ella

-La carta decía muchas cosas, pero recuerdo perfectamente lo que decía y era algo así:

Kouji:

Sé que es dificíl aceptar todo esto pero sabes el por qué, el cuando y casi el cómo. Dirán que morí debido a un paro cardiorespiratorio, pero no es así. Kouichi vendrá a buscarme, de hecho está al lado mío. Y en estas líneas me confesaré contigo.

En primer año, cuando recién llegué, me llamaste inmediatamente la atención. Comencé a creer que me enamoraría de ti y sí, me enamoré. Pasó el tiempo, pero con tu actitud de siempre no sabía lo que sentías por mí, por eso comencé a "mirar para el lado" y fui correspondida.

Ambos me gustaban, entre los dos estaba la perfección para mí, por eso no sabía por cual decidirme, hasta que Kouichi se atrevió a declararse, pero el destino tenía otra jugada y dió su veredicto: Jaque Mate. Sabes a que me refiero.

La joya que viene aquí dentro me la regalaron para mis 15, ¿lo recuerdas?. Me la regaló mi abuela de USA diciéndome: Úsala cuando realmente encuentres al amor de tu vida. Pero ahora no podré usarla, así que te la doy a ti ¿Por qué? Por que mereces ser feliz.

Ya llegará alguien especial a tu vida, y a ese alguien le regalarás esta cadena. Y esa mujer será por siempre tuya, por que mereces ser feliz aquí en la tierra mientras nosotros somos felices en el cielo.

Me despido con el beso que jamás pude darte.

Karina

Me quedé en silencio observando el collar.

-Como puedes ver, este collar está lleno de sentimientos- se quedó en silencio pero después añadió- no pienses que ella soy yo

-¿Ella quién?- dije

-Aurea Mirai- dijo mirándome a los ojos- No cometas el error de compararla conmigo, somo personas muy diferentes.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros. ¿Qué pasaría si ella se enterara de que le comparas con un antiguo amor que ya partió de este mundo? Se sentiría mal, creería que sólo la quieres por que te recuerda a ese alguien que ya no está contigo, y eso no le gusta a ninguna mujer

-Lo siento...- dije

-Es increíble... Aurea tiene el mismo color de ojos que el zafiro del collar- y agregó con algo de melancolía- Realmente te gusta, ¿verdad?

-Yo...- dije, pero me calló colocándo suavemente su dedo sobre mis labios, me pareció como si me tocara con guantes de seda

-Pero... antes de que creas que realmente estás enamorado de ella, haré algo que siempre quice hacer pero nunca pude...

Juntó sus labios con los míos en un tierno beso de amor. Comenzó a elevarse poco a poco hasta que desapareció. Me quedé embelasado, como un sueño que no quisiera acabar, pero ya se había ido.

Llegué a mi casa en silencio. Mi madrastra me recibió con una agradable cena de onigi. Observé a mi mamá. Se veía hermosa con su güatita... Sí, mi madrastra estaba embarazada. Y lo cuático de todo esto es que supo que estaba embarazada una semana después del fallecimiento de Karina... pero cómo serán las cosas del destino que antes de que Karina falleciera, su madre se enteró de que tenía dos semanas de gestación. Le iba a decir esa noche en la cena, pero al verle tan distraída no se atrevió a decirle algo.

Tomé mi celular dispuesto a llamar a Sumomo.

-¿Sumomo-chan? Soy Kouji

-_¡Ah! Hola Kouji-kun, vaya... que sorpresa..._

-Etto... te llamaba para... para decirte algo importante

_-¿Ah sí? ¿Y que sería? ¿Le vas a pedir matrimonio a Takuya?_

_-_¿¡QUE!?- grité espantado- ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre decir eso, baka!?

-_¡Jajajajajajajaaa! ¡Siempre te hago caer con el mismo cuento!_

-Bueno, ponte seria que esto es serio...- dije tratando de no matarla por teléfono (**Psook:** Eso se puede?? XD)

-_Ya bueno..._

-Me encontré con alguien en el cementerio

-_¿Con Aurea? ¡no me sorpredería! Ultimamente haz estado hablando mucho de ella..._

-No, no era Aurea, era... Karina- supongo que Sumomo se quedó callada y muy espantada- Primero apareció como una niña y después apareció como ángel... lo sorprendente fue que justo cuando abrí el saquito que recibí apareció... y el saquito contenía el collar que tu abuela de USA le regaló para los 15... ¿recuerdas? y... nada, era eso. Karina se apareció como un ángel en frente de mí... fue una visión maravillosa pero tan real... tan real que... que...

-_¿Qué...?_

-...me besó...

_-Wo...-_dijo Sumomo después de un breve silencio-_ ¿Seguro de que estabas lúcido? ¿Que no era un sueño? ¿Que a lo mejor los estudios y el estrés te están haciendo daño en la Psiquis?_

-No, nada de eso, fue real... te digo en serio que fue real...

-_Está bien, te creeré..._

_-_Sé que no me crees...- dije definitivo- pero en fin, supongo que tampoco le creíste a Karina cuando te confesó que Kouichi le visitaba en sueños- enmudeció- lo sabía... Karina no murió por lo que todos creíamos, Kouichi se la llevó prácticamente... pero fue por que ella quizo. Me escribió una carta antes de fallecer, pero la he perdido y no puedo dártela de prueba.

-_Está bien... espero ver ese collar_

_-_Claro

_-Bien, ya es muy tarde y tengo deberes que hacer. Nos vemos mañana, Kou-kun_

_-_Hasta mañana...

Sé que ella es algo acéptica... pero esto estaba ocurriendo de verdad...

Ti-ti, ti-ti, tiii... Ti-ti, ti-ti, tiii... Ti-ti...

Eran como las una de la mañana cuando sonó mi celular, era un mensaje de Sumomo.

_"Kouichi a venido a verme... mañana en el paseo te cuento. Sumomo"_

* * *

_Al parecer Kouji no mentía, en realidad Karina ha ido a verle. Le conté todo lo que me dijo Kouichi, pero al parecer no estábamos solos como creí, cierta joven ojiazul nos escuchó. Maldita señorita-me-meto-en-todo... logré que Takuya le sacara algunas palabras a Koushiro sobre su pasado y llamé a Ryu para contarle... al parecer este chico no tuvo una infancia de rosas cuando era más pequeño... Kouji quedó más helado que yo cuando le conté. Al parecer, aún hay misterios que rondan a Koushiro Kumamoto..._

**En el siguiente episodio:** Paseo a la montaña. Secretos y mentiras.


	4. Paseo a la montaña

**BitterxSweet**

_Fanfic by Karina Minamotocl_

_Holas! y sí, ya sé que me he demorado lo mío en subir el nuevo episodio pero tengo dos excusas! 1: Zuki-chan aún no me dejaba review T-T y 2... mi diskette se me echó a perder T-T y he tenido que esperar a que me compren uno nuevo... sí! aún estoy en la edad de piedra, y que? ¬¬ además no es mi culpa... es mi Pc que no tiene puerto USB... en fin! ya la espera ha acabado y un nuevo epi ha llegado nOn vieron q me salio verso?? XD Reviews!!_

**A hannah-hm: **Holas!! Q bueno q te gusto el epi, y aki va la nueva actu!! No había tenido time T.T (ni diskkete, cosa q ya puse arriba xD) yo? Ahora estoy de lo mejor ò.ó de exo toy tan happy xq… xq… kyaaaaa!! se sonroja nada!! grita x la ventana WAAAAAAAAA!! mucho mejor? Ahora kita las malditas acciones que tienes q responder review ¬¬ok, ok, lo siento n.nU Koushi-kun le tiene sangre en el ojo a Kouji, hoy se sabra xq n.n… Aurea metiche y Sumomo celosa….? .. de kien? hace memoria ah! XD nah, ya veras nOn Gracias x la review una oración mas larga!! XD Adiós!

**A Ai-chan-km: **Holas!! Ahora se cabao la intriga y ya veran q pasa con Koushiro ò.ó TODO el mundo oculta algo, hasta yo q oculto mi diario XD (Algo que no viene al caso, xro bue…) Neh, da lo mismo con eso de CA, xq creo que me he ido perfeccionando y BxS es el resultado nOn Adios no leemos!! Y espero que te guste este epi nOn

**A Zuki-chan:** Holas!! Sabia yo q era x culpa del insti el q no pasaras x aki!! Toda la culpa la tiene el maldito colegio grrrrr… ¬¬ Koushiro y su manía contra Kouji XD ya se sabra q es… (8) Mas adelante habrán mas sorpresas… este fic esta lleno de sorpresas!! X eso no adelantare nada XD!! Y como ando con poco tiempo, no podré dejarte una respuesta mas larga… como tu review o.o VIVAN LAS REVIEWS LARGAS!! OMG!! òOó Adiós!!

_Son todos! El epi de hoy se viene genialísimo 8-) ya q, lo dejare a juicio de ustedes xikillas ;-)_

* * *

**Episodio 4: Paseo a la montaña. Secretos y mentiras.**

Ibamos en el bus hacia la montaña, Sumomo iba sentada a mi lado y detrás de nosotros venía todo nuestro grupo del curso, en los últimos asientos. Aurea iba con Koushiro en los asientos de adelante. Mientras escuchaba música miraba por la ventana.

-¡Eh, Kouji!- me gritó Takuya apoyándose en el asiento- Vas más mustio que de costumbre... ¿ha pasado algo?

-Nada...- dije, después miré hacia arriba- Nada que te interese, dobe

-¿Na- nani?- chilló Takuya como de costumbre- ¿¡A quién le llamas dobe!?

-Ya basta Takuya-ttebayo...- dijo Naruto tratando de calmarle

-¡Voy a matarlo!- gritó Takuya mientras trataba de alcanzarme, pero Naruto le tomó de los brazos tratando de que no me alcance, me giré en mi asiento y miré hacia atrás.

-A mi no me vas a tocar ni un pelo, dobe...

-No me digas dobe...

-Oblígame- dije, lánzandole una mirada congelante de esas que sólo yo sé dar (**Psok:** OMG!! Is true!! Yay!! nOn)

-Que mala leche-ttebayo... me recuerda a cierta persona...- dijo Naruto poniéndo cara de petrificado

-Ya basta... ustedes dos parecen matrimonio...- dijo Sumomo

-¡Ya deja de decir esas tonterías!- gritamos ambos al mismo tiempo

-Hablando de Yaoistas-ttebayo...- dijo Naruto

* * *

Nos bajamos del bus en un lugar muy bonito, había un lago abajo y todo estaba rodeado de bosque

-Bien, alumnos escúchenme- dijo Momo-sensei- Ya que nos quedaremos aquí por el fin de semana les sugiero que busquemos un buen lugar dentro del camping en donde estemos todos juntos. Y ya saben, chicos con chicos y chicas con chicas, no quiero graciosos ni graciosas, ¿oyeron?

-¡Siii!- gritaron todos

Con Naruto nos dispusimos a buscar un lugar para instalar nuestra carpa mientras Sumomo nos organizaba, ya que ella era la jefa de nuestro equipo. Armamos nuestra carpa para doce y nos distribuimos. Las chicas (Sumomo, Miki y Megu) dormirían juntas en una de las separaciones, Takuya, Naruto y yo dormiríamos en la otra y Kyu salió por sorteo para dormir solo con las mochilas de los demás en el compartimiento que sobraba.

Durante toda la mañana nos dedicamos a la recolección de leña y esas cosas, en la tarde tuvimos tiempo de sobra para hacer lo que queramos. Sumomo y yo nos apartamos un poco del grupo y nos fuimos más allá de donde algunos jugueteaban. Nos sentamos frente al lago, ya era tarde.

-Ahora podemos conversar tranquilos- dijo mientras se sentaba

-Bien, dime que ha ocurrido.

-Después de que me llamaste apareció como una luz en mi habitación... cuando me dirigía hacia ella, algo chocó en la ventana. Cuando la abrí y miré para abajo no había nadie... y cuando me volví... ví a un niño peliazul que lloraba sentado en el suelo. Me acerqué para ver si acaso era mi sobrino que venía a visitarnos de vez en cuando que también es peliazul, pero me percaté de que no era él por que ese niño tenía el cabello un poco más largo. Ese niño me miró diciéndome que estaba perdido y yo le pregúnte que cómo había llegado a mi habitación. Me respondió con otra pregunta: ¿Y tú, estás perdida?. No supe qué responder hasta que le salieron alas resplandecientes de la espalda y el niño poco a poco se transformó en un adolescente, y ese adolescente era Kouichi... Hablamos de muchas cosas... me dijo que Karina y él nos cuidaban y nunca nos dejaban solos. También me dijo que a veces nos aconsejaban, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que una voz me había dicho 'Aurea necesita de tu ayuda' y salí de clase junto con Koushiro, Megumi y Naruto hacia el sauce cuando vimos que de casualidad golpeaste a Aurea?- asentí- Kouichi me dijo que había sido él... Me dijo que Aurea era una chica muy especial para ti... ¡y creo que tiene razón! A veces me haz demostrado su preocupación hacia ella por cualquier cosa... y me hablas de ella también.

-¡No es lo que crees! Yo...- dije algo nervioso

-Está bien, está bien...- dijo Sumomo riéndose- Después de eso Kouichi me confesó que a veces se aparecíen como mariposas plateadas en frente de nosotros, en la que se transforma él es diferente, tiene los bordes negros. Me dijo que cada vez que las veamos es por que ellos estaban con nosotros... y hemos visto varias veces esas mariposas...

Ahora comprendía todo... yo más veo la que tiene los bordes negros... mi hermano me cuida. Sonreí.

-Supongo que ahora comprenderás el por qué de esas mariposas...- dijo Sumomo sonriendo

Sumomo apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y yo la abracé y nos quedamos juntos mirando el lago cuando aparecieron las dos mariposas plateadas frente nuestro.

-¡Mira! Son Karina y Kouichi- dijo Sumomo sonriendo

-Siempre están con nosotros...- dije

Ambas mariposas jugueteaban frente nuestro y nosotros las observábamos. De pronto escuchamos un ruido de arbusto moviéndose detrás nuestro y nos giramos para ver. Cuando volvimos a mirar para adelante las mariposas ya habían desaparecido.

-Vamos, que ya se hace tarde y está saliendo el frío- dijo Sumomo frotándose los brazos

-Toma- le dije, alargándole mi chaqueta- te resfriarás y sería demasiado para mí cuidarte si te enfermas aquí en el campamento.

-¡Oye!- dijo ella empujándome un poco, comencé a reírme y ella se reía mientras se ponía mi chaqueta. Regresamos al campamento bromeando y abrazados como buenos amigos.

-¡Miren, los desaparecidos en acción!- gritó Takuya cuando nos divisó- ¡Hey pareja, que ya es hora de cenar!

-No te preocupes Takuya, me lo he raptado un momento pero no ha pasado nada, así que no te pongas celoso- dijo Sumomo burlándose

-¡Que no soy Yaoi!- chilló Takuya

-El primer paso es la aceptación...- dijo rematándola, haciendo que Takuya se enfade más

-Ya basta de esas cosas...- dijo Megu apareciendo- Momo-sensei y los demás ya están en la fogata, más vale que se aparezcan por allá...

-Ya vamos, estaba haciendo enfadar a Takuya un poquito- dijo Sumomo sacando la lengua

-¿Un poquito?- dije, mirándo a un enfurecido Takuya que se iba detrás de Megu-chan

-Perdió el juego...- dijo Sumomo con aire de superioridad

Cuando llegamos a la fogata, algunos chicos estaban tocando guitarra y cantando mientras los demás se servían la cena. Los únicos asientos vacíos estaban cerca del equipo de Aurea. Cuando me senté, ella no me miró ni nada, sólo miró a Sumomo de manera extraña y se volteó a su grupo. Naruto trajo ramen instantáneo, su favorito, mientras los demás comíamos arroz con curry que era el menú de la noche. Después de cenar, comenzaron a contar historia de terror y esas cosas. Megu estaba tan asustada con lo que relataba Naruto que afixiaba al pobre de Kyu. Sumomo tenía algo de miedo pero trataba de que no se le notara y Miki... Miki sencillamente no demostraba interés alguno en lo que 'Ramen-kun' decía. Bien, en mi equipo no había nada fuera de lo normal, así que de eso no me preocupaba. Más me preocupaba que Aurea estaba a mi lado y no dejaba de asustarse por una y otra cosa. Koushiro no se encontraba y Takuya tampoco. Sumomo me confesó que cuando Koushiro decidió irse al campamento le dijo a Takuya que tratara de hablar con él para sacarle algunas cosas sobre su pasado por que, según dijo Ryu cuando lo vió, era un chico muy misterioso que más que seguro que escondía más de algún secreto. Cuando Naruto llegó al clímax de la historia, algo se movío en los árboles, haciendo que más de uno y más de dos saltaran, y entre las que saltaron fueron Aurea y Sumomo, que me abrazaron tan fuerte que nos caímos al suelo de espaldas (estábamos sentados en unos troncos). Después de esa escena vergonzosa, Momo-sensei nos dejó unos minutos libres para arreglarnos antes de dormir.

Me acerqué a Aurea para pedirle disculpas por la caída cuando apareció Koushiro.

-¿Qué haces aquí Minamoto? Que yo sepa, tu carpa está más allá

-Venía a hablar con Aurea

-¿De qué, si se puede saber?

-De algo que ocurrió en la fogata- dije, después me giré donde Aurea- lo siento mucho por la caída, lo que pasó fue que Sumomo me empujó un poco para atrás y...

-No te preocupes, también tuve algo de culpa...

-Ahm...- dije mientras ponía una mano detrás de la nuca- Bueno... en todo caso lo siento

-No hace falta- dijo, cuando me disponía retirarme me detuvo diciendo- Sumomo y tú son muy amigos, ¿cierto?

-Sí- dije volteándome- Somos amigos desde sexto de primaria, por eso nos tenemos tanta confianza.

-Ahh...- dijo- bueno, que pases buena noche

-Igualmente- le dije, después me retiré

Cuando llegué a la carpa, Sumomo estaba sentada afuera peinándose su largo cabello.

-He hablado con Takuya- dijo mientras se peinaba

-¿Ah sí?- pregunté sentándome a su lado- ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

-Según que Koushiro entró al orfanato a los nueve años debido a que sus padres fallecieron cuando él tenía esa edad. Al no tener más familiares que se hicieran cargo de él fue derivado al mismo orfanato en donde conoció a Aurea y se hizo amigo de ella. Y se repite la misma historia que nos contó Aurea: que cuando supo que había heredado la casa de su abuela a los 14 años se fue a vivir con él allá. Estuvieron tres años en la secundaria del orfanato hasta que este cerró por falta de recursos y fue así como llegaron a Ryuumei. Koushiro trabaja de lunes a viernes en una tienda comercial y con eso tienen para vivir. Son como hermanos. De hecho cuando le ví entrar el primer día juraba que eran hermanos.

-Bueno, no tiene nada de extraña su historia- dije

-No, tiene muchas cosas extrañas- dijo mientras guardaba su cepillo- He llamado a Ryu para contarle, y según me dijo los padres de Koushiro fallecieron en un incendio por causas desconocidas hasta hoy. El único sobreviviente del incendio fue él por que su madre logró sacarle por una ventana del segundo piso, cayendo sobre el techo de la cochera del vecino. Pero no fue su madre y su padre los que fallecieron, sino que su madre y el conviviente de su madre. Su padre había fallecido unos pocos meses antes en un accidente de trenes, ese tremendo accidente que hubo hace años, ¿recuerdas?- asentí- Pero la historia no acaba allí... según fuentes médicas, Koushiro había sido víctima de maltrato infantil severo por parte del conviviente de su madre...

Enmudecí y miré a Sumomo con gravedad.

-¿De... de dónde sacó Ryu tanta información?

-Holaaa... va en la escuela de detectives, ¿recuerdas?- dijo- Además, un tal Kazuma genio de las computadoras le ha dado la información. Aún así no saben el motivo exacto del incendio.

-Mmm...- murmuré pensativo

-¡Bueno! Ya es hora de dormir- dijo levantándose- Toma tu chaqueta, gracias por pasármela

-De nada, para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

-Ajá- dijo- Buenas noches

-Buenas...- le dije mientras entraba a la carpa

Observé el cielo mientras le daba vueltas a lo que me dijo Sumomo... que terrible pasado, ahora comprendo por que está tan enfadado conmigo por el golpe que le dí a Aurea por casualidad...

-¡Eh Kouji!- dijo Naruto apareciendo detrás de mí- ya es hora de dormir-ttebayo...

-Ya iba- dije, entrándo a la carpa.

Al otro día Sumomo se acercó a mí para decirme algo que me dejó algo helado: Aurea había escuchado nuestra conversación en el lago.

* * *

_Aurea ha comenzado a interrogarme y eso no me gusta mucho. Después de clase pasamos a un parque de juegos camino a mi casa en donde Aurea puso el dedo en mi llaga más profunda: la muerte de Karina. Logró que me deprimiera más de lo que estoy. ¿Acaso esa niña boba quiere herirme más aún? Kouji le defiende diciendo que ella sólo quiere ayudarme y que por eso me hace preguntas. Tonto Kouji, ha logrado que me enfade con él. Miki se acerca a mí en la azotea diciéndome que la chica de la foto del fondo del salón le ha dicho en sueños que hable conmigo... no logro contenerme y lloro en su hombro, necesitaba que alguien me confortara de esa manera... _

**En el siguiente episodio:** La depresión de Sumomo. Tranquila, estoy contigo.


	5. La depresión de Sumomo

**BitterxSweet**

_Fanfic by Karina Minamotocl_

**Episodio Especial. Sumomo's POV**

_Sep! tal y como dice, el episodio de hoy estará desde el punto de vista de Sumomo -w- Sé que me he demorado mucho y lo siento, pero el Liceo me tiene hasta la coronilla llena de trabajos y pruebas... ¡Y ahora debería de estar haciendo un trabajo de Hsitoria! Bueno, además de eso, estaba con depre por que este fic está en LOS MALOS FICS Y SUS AUTORES y yo dudaba si seguirlo o no... pero las cosas ya se arreglaron y al fin tengo tiempo para subir este epi!_

_ Reviews!_

**A hannah-hm:** Holas! Dios!eso iba a parecer más adelante oo El otro fic... tal vez pronto lo suba :3 aún no sé, es que el liceo... (inner: no le eches la culpa al liceo, tú eres la vaga ¬¬) Moi? mentira!! ó.ò XD Tu Aurea ha salido poquito por que el protagonista es Kouji, será obvio. Y este epi tal vez sea más ¿largo? no sé XD Y no he actualizado antes y sabes por qué! òwó Nos leemos!

**A Aichankm:** Holas!! Sí! menos mal que justo concordó con que te ibas a Francia y justamente pudiste leer el fic :3 ahora actualizo por que no me había dado el tiempo TwT. Pobrecitos todos, ¿no? XD Se entienden muchas actitudes de las personas cuando conoces su pasado (inner: entonces tú deberías ser un Kouji más ¬¬) Silencio inner, y no me daría pa ser Kouji por que somos personalidades distintas x3 por eso lo amo!! º¬º. Cof Cof!! u.ú Otra más xD aquí tienes el nuevo epi, espero que te guste :3

**A Esfinge:** Ya dije todo lo que pensaba en el foro, así que asunto arreglado. El fic ya está editado.

**A Zuki-chan:** Holas! Y sí! para variar, tarde T-T No eres la única que no tiene tiempo XD La excursión, ñaña! se me ocurrió por que en un paseo de curso pasó algo parecido oO sólo que el papel de Aurea lo hice yo XD ¿quiénes dos? ¿KoujixSumomo oO? Neh, que no pasa nada hombre n.n OMG!! NO DEJASTE RR LARGA!! WAAA!! (se desmaya)... Examen sde química... trabajo de química... ¡Me lleve! tengo que terminarlo y es para el lunes! OoO (hoy es viernes) I Love BitterxSweet too!! Kiss'n Lucky :) Bye!!

_Algo que debo agregar: _**hannah-neechan es mi Beta-neechan XD** Eso quiere decir que los errores ortográficos y grámaticos corren por su cuenta :3, ella los arregla!! **GRACIAS NEE-CHAN! **Les recomiendo que se pasen por su perfil!! Y aquí el epi! Actualizaré en un mes más... así que toménse su tiempo XD

* * *

**Episodio 5: La depresión de Sumomo. Tranquila, estoy contigo. **

-Sumomo-chan- era Aurea que se dirigía a mí el lunes en clases.

-¿Hum...?- dije mirándola.

-Yo... quería conversar contigo... etto... ¿podemos hablar en el recreo?.

-Claro- dije estirando los brazos- ¿De qué, si se puede saber?

-Nada, sólo unas dudas.

-Ya veo.

-¡Wakattebayo!- dijo Naruto apoyándose en mis hombros- Sumomo-chan me ayudará con la tarea de hoy, ¿verdad?

-Piérdete- dije, fingiendo molestia.

-No seas así- dijo sacando lagrimitas falsas bastante exageradas.

-Pregúntale a Takuyita-uke, de seguro que te dará clases particulares en su habitación.

-¡Te escuché Coletitas-chan!- gritó Takuya desde la otra fila- ¡Que no soy Yaoi!.

-Lástima... ¡serías perfecto de uke!.

-¡Que no soy uke!

-Entonces eres seme.

-¡Menos eso!

-Entonces defínete de una buena vez, que nos tienes a todos en ascuas.

-¡QUE NO SOY GAY!- gritó al mismo tiempo que entraba el profesor de Matemáticas.

-Kanbara-san, salga de la clase.

-Pero yo...

-¡En el acto!- dijo enfadado

Toda la clase rió.

* * *

-Estúpida Coletitas-chan- refunfuñaba Takuya en el recreo- Me echaron de clase por tu culpa.

-Al fin y al cabo hubiese dado lo mismo, siempre te quedas dormido en clase de Matemáticas.- dije, definitiva.

-Hola a todos.- era Ryu, quien aparecía con Miya-chan- ¿Y Kouji-kun?

-Ha ido al médico, supongo que llegará más rato.- dije.

-Sumomo-chan.- dijo Aurea, apareciendo- Tenemos que hablar.

-Ah es verdad... pero mejor será que hablemos después de clase, ahora no tengo ganas de hablar.

-Está bien.

Después del recreo apareció Kouji, que venía del médico. Su miopía había dejado de avanzar y estaba feliz, no tenía que cambiar de lentes. Había sido una cosa impresionante: en unos pocos meses su miopía había avanzado mucho. Creyeron que había sido por que se lo pasaba en el computador pero jamás se supo la verdadera causa. Le dieron una nueva dotación de lentes de contacto y ahora usaba un par. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, Koushiro también usa lentes pero para leer, sus lentes me gustan, se ve tan lindo... ¡Pero que estoy pensando! Kouji me encontró rara, pero no le dije nada. Sólo le dije que Aurea quería hablar conmigo, pero que no sabía de qué. Koushiro andaba más raro de lo normal hoy, Kouji me confesó que quería arreglar las cosas con Koushiro de una buena vez, pero que no sabe cómo, y menos después de descubrir su pasado de la forma menos sutil, que digamos.

El profesor de filosofía estaba enfermo así que no tuvimos las tres horas de clases que nos correspondía en la tarde. Aurea se acercó a mi después del timbre y la llevé a un lugar en donde sé que podemos conversar tranquilas, en un parque de juegos a unas calles de mi casa. Nos sentamos en los columpios.

-Sumomo-chan... esto... yo quería preguntarte... si...

-Habla ya de una buena vez, que me tienes en ascuas-ttebayo- dije imitando a Naruto.

-¿Es cierto lo que oí?

-¿Qué o qué...?

-Que cuando Kouichi falleció, Kouji estaba enfadado con él y... que a ambos le gustaba Karina...

-Err... se podría decir que sí- dije mirando al cielo.

-¿Y Karina... falleció de la pena por que Kouichi murió?

-¿A qué se debe este interrogatorio?- dije, mirándola confundida.

-Por que hay algunas cosas que no me cuadran.

-Sé que escuchaste nuestra conversación en el lago.- Aurea se sintió algo incómoda.- Miki vio que estabas espiando y cuando te diste cuenta te fuiste hacia el campamento, nosotros sólo sentimos el movimiento del arbusto en el que te escondías.

-Lo- lo siento, yo no quería espiar.

-Pero ya lo hiciste, que más da. -después de un breve lapsus de tiempo, tomé aire y columpiándome un poco, comencé mi charla.- Escúchame bien, lo que te diré ahora es porque creo que eres una buena chica, así que puedo confiar en ti, ¿verdad?

-Sí, no hay problema.- dijo sonriéndome.

-Karina y yo somos primas. Su madre y mi padre son hermanos. Desde que tengo memoria hemos estado juntas. Cuando éramos niñas, jugábamos en el campo de la abuela...

_Karina corría por los pasillos, hasta que tropieza con la alfombra y cae en el suelo de rodillas, poniéndose a llorar. Me acerqué a ella, teníamos unos cinco años._

_-Tranquila... ¿te dolió mucho?_

_-Sí.- dijo una llorosa Karina_

_-¡¡Abuela Yolei!!- grité.- ¡Karina-chan se ha caído y se rompió la rodilla!_

_-Veamos.- dijo la abuela, acercándose.- Vaya, no es tanto... tranquila, todo estará bien. Con este parche y un besito sanará, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Ajá.- dijo Karina, dejando de llorar._

-...desde pequeña supe que sería muy especial para mí, aparte de que éramos las únicas de nuestra misma edad. En primaria estuvimos juntas, pero tuvimos que separarnos por que a su padre lo cambiaron de trabajo. Yo también tuve que cambiarme de casa y llegué a Ryuumei en sexto de primaria... Me hice amiga de Kouichi primero y más adelante de Kouji. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de que conocieran a Karina, hasta que ella llegó aquí a esta ciudad y se inscribió en el mismo instituto que yo. Así ella conoció a Kouji y Kouichi... personitas que pasaron a ser parte de su larga lista amorosa.- dije sonriente.- En primero me confesó que le gustaba Kouji, pero más adelante me dijo que entre los dos no sabía por cual decidirse... hasta que llegó Nana, la hija de Ohta-sensei, el inspector. El primer día de clase, se colgó de Kouji y no le soltó, hasta que me la encaré y ese mismo día ella firmó su sentencia de muerte conmigo.

-Interesante historia...- dijo Aurea mirando al cielo.- Pero... ¿Karina-san y Kouichi-kun se hicieron novios antes de que él muriera?

-Sí.- dije, dejando de balancearme.

-¿Entonces, es verdad que Kouichi-kun visitaba a Karina-san en sus sueños y que ella le pidió que se la llevara para estar por siempre a su lado?

-¿A que se debe todo este interrogatorio, señorita me-meto-en-todo?- dije algo molesta.

-No es para que me trates así- dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Vete!- le grité, ocultando mis ojos.- ¡No quiero volver a verte, pelo-chocolate!

-¡Oye, no tienes ningún derecho de tratarme así!

-¡Tengo todo el derecho del mundo!- grité mientras salía corriendo.

Corrí y corrí por las calles de la ciudad hasta que llegué a la residencia Minamoto, que quedaba a varias calles de mi casa. Sin pensarlo dos veces, toqué el timbre y Minamoto-san salió a abrirme.

-Hola Sumomo-chan. Kouji está en su habitación, puedes pasar.

-Gracias, Minamoto-san- dije mientras entraba como empujada por un sentimiento de urgencia.

-Hola, Sumomo-chan- dijo Kouji al verme en la puerta de su habitación- ¿Qué te ocurre, por qué traes esa cara?

-Tu noviecita me está molestando las que no tengo.- dije cerrando la puerta.

-¿Ah?

-Hablo de Aurea-señorita-me-meto-en-todo.- dije bastante molesta, sentándome en su cama.

-¿Y qué se supone que te ha hecho ahora?

-Esa niña está más enterada de las cosas de lo que creemos- dije definitiva.

-Ya...- dijo en tono de burla.

-¡Kouji!- chillé, molesta.

-¿Qué?

-¿Es que acaso no me vas a decir nada?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que hablaré con Aurea para decirle que te deje en paz?

-Por último.

-Pues bien, no lo haré.- dijo dándome la espalda.

-¿Qué?

-Aurea-chan trata de hablar contigo, para que tú también trates de ayudarte a ti misma. Sólo quiere ayudar.

-Veo que la venda ya está puesta delante de tus ojos.

-¿Qué venda?

-La venda del amor, que te ciega a lo que te dicen los demás.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué? O sea, no me haces caso, te digo algo sobre Aurea y te brillan los ojitos. Te he visto cómo la miras en clase, sobre todo en consejo de curso, porque es la delegada.

-Sumomo-san, no es lo que crees.

-Sí, claro. Y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra.

-Bueno, y si me he enamorado de ella, ¿qué?

Enmudecí.

-¿Tan pronto olvidaste a Karina?

-Ah no, eso sí que no. No metas a Karina en esto.

-Tú mismo me dijiste que Aurea te recordaba a Karina.

-Eso fue un error que cometí, Aurea es muy distinta a Karina.

Le volteé la cara.

-Además, Karina está muerta, ¿no?- dijo. Le miré con gravedad.- Tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida.

Me levanté y le di una fuerte cachetada.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso! Puede ser que para ti Karina esté muerta, ¡pero para mí aún está viva y está junto a mí siempre!

Salí corriendo de su casa, en dirección a la mía. Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando llegué. Me tiré a mi cama y lloré, lloré y lloré hasta dormirme.

Al otro día en clases me senté junto a Miki. Aunque hablaba poco, decía cosas coherentes. Ella se sentaba al otro lado del salón, así que no me enteraba de lo que pasaba al otro lado, en nuestra fila. Kouji en la primera clase se sentó solo, pero en la segunda se sentó con Aurea. Me mordí las ganas de tomarla de su largo y molestoso cabello y lanzarla por la ventana. Sé que no son celos, pero me da un coraje saber que Kouji está tan embobado con esa... con esa... argh, ya que, da igual.

En el receso del almuerzo, me fui a la azotea, mi lugar preferido para pensar y reflexionar. Estaba ahí cuando alguien subió también y no me giré.

-Vete de aquí, no quiero hablar contigo, Kouji

-No soy Kouji.

Me giré para ver que era Miki quién me miraba con sus serios ojos.

-La niña del fondo del salón, Karina creo que se llama... Anoche se me apareció en sueños. Me dijo que estabas mal y que te abrazara. Y eso haré por que nadie nos ve.

Me abrazó dulcemente, recordándome los abrazos que me daba Karina cada vez que yo estaba mal. Me puse a llorar en su hombro. Necesitaba que alguien se acordara de mí y que no se deje engañar por la Sumomo que es feliz y que siempre bromea y juguetea con los muchachos. Levanté la vista y vi que la mariposa plateada con bordes grises se alejaba poco a poco.

_Aún sigo enojada con Kouji, no quiero ni verle en clases. Pero él anda de lo más raro con Aurea, como que trata de evitarla. Koushiro se acercó a mí después de clase y me ha invitado a salir. Al otro día, Kouji se decidió a hablarme y me confesó algo que le había estado dando vuelta desde nuestra discusión. Las mariposas aparecen frente nuestro, revelando su verdadera forma... y alguien descubre nuestro secreto._

**En el siguiente episodio:** Confusión. Amo a Karina y a Aurea.


	6. Confusión

**BitterxSweet**

_Fanfic by Karina Minamotocl_

_Holas!! me he demorado mucho y lo sé, pero no podia actualizar antes... y solo mi nee-chan me dejo rr, asi q respondere LA REVIEW u.u_

**A hannah-hm:** Holas! neh, no hay problema Beta-neechan, nadie es perfecto. Ya sabes ya que Sumomo le tiene manía a la pobre de tu Aurea jee n.n A sin, esa parte... bueno, tal vez Aurea también tenga una venda, y si no lo digo es por que sencillamente no me habia dado cuenta XD Kouji sale muy poco pero ahora ya saldrá más nOn Besos! y continúa con tu fic por que así como estás enviciada con este yo me estoy enviciando con el tuyo º¬º BxS Rulz!! Nii-san Rulz!! XD

_Bueno, ya que no hay más... ¡FIC!_

* * *

**Episodio 6: Confusión. Amo a Karina y a Aurea**

Es otoño ya. El viento frío hace que mi chaqueta azul con rayas amarillas en los brazos salga del ropero. Ya hace una semana que Sumomo y yo no nos hablamos. Ahora se sienta junto a Miki y las demás de Mahora Gakuen. Aurea se sienta conmigo aunque Koushiro siempre me esté mirando de mala manera. Ese chico me da miedo, no sé por qué, lo encuentro bastante sombrío conmigo, pero con los demás es muy simpático y amable.

-Kouji-kun.- Aurea se me acerca a mí en consejo de curso- ¿Ayudarás con la venta de golosinas en el recreo? Yo venderé bizcochos, me ayudará Koushiro, pero tú puedes vender dulces junto con Naruto.

-¿Con Kouji-ttebayo?- dijo Naruto, acercándose.

-Sep.- dijo Aurea, sonriendo.- Las venderán en el primer recreo. ¿Que dices, Kouji-kun?

-¿Ah...?- respondí desprevenido.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás actuando raro de hace días-ttebayo.- me dijo Naruto.

-Es que...- dije, mirando más allá a Sumomo, que reía junto con Konoka y Asuna.

-Ya veo.- dijo Aurea.

-¿Aún estás enojado con ella?- dijo Naruto, cruzándose de brazos.- Deberías hablar con Sumomo-chan y arreglar las cosas de una buena vez-ttebayo. A las chicas no les gusta dar el primer paso a veces, prefieren que el hombre tome la iniciativa...

-¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto de chicas?- pregunté confundido.

-E- Etto...- dijo, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.- ¡Es cosa de preguntarle a una chica! A Aurea-chan, por ejemplo. ¿Eh? ¿Aurea-chan?

Observé más allá para ver que estaba conversando con Hinata.

-Se va sin ni siquiera avisar-ttebayo.

--

-Kouji-kun, ¿nos juntamos hoy en el receso del almuerzo para hacer el trabajo de historia?- Aurea se me acercó a la salida del salón.

-Hum... no, tengo otra cosa que hacer.

-Pero habíamos quedado de que...

-Sí, ya sé de qué habíamos quedado, pero me ha surgido otro problema que debo solucionar.

-Bueno, no es como para que te enfades tampoco.- dijo, molesta.

Me alejé de ella. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en cómo le pediré disculpas a Sumomo antes de que algo más pase. Ya me paso una vez, y eso era suficiente.

Nuevamente me estoy comportando como un verdadero pelotudo, ya casi me parezco a mi padre. Apenas si puedo ir a visitar a mi mamá a su nuevo trabajo. Y con esto del hijo o hija que está esperando Satomi-san está demasiado feliz. Dice que ojalá fuera niña, para tener la parejita. Cuando oí eso, me dieron ganas de vomitar. ¿Cómo puede un hijo cambiar tanto la vida de una persona? Me pregunto si se habrá decepcionado cuando le dijeron que éramos niños y más encima gemelos.

Después de dar muchas vueltas durante el receso del almuerzo, me decidí a actuar: me acercaría a ella después de clases. Fácil y sencillo. Bien, ahora tengo que acumular todo el coraje que pueda y tragarme mi orgullo de una buena vez. Por primera vez en mi vida estaba dispuesto a agachar el moño y decir lo que siento a la cara de alguien sin la máscara de falsedad de siempre... uff, después de pensar tanto, no quería más guerra.

Mi mente ya estaba agotada imaginando como reaccionaría Sumomo. De seguro me dirá que no quiere estar más cerca de Aurea o que sencillamente me aleje de ella. Eso me daba terror y rabia, no podía prohibirme juntarme con alguien sólo por que no le cae bien. O simplemente diría "El gran Kouji ha bajado el moño y se ha tragado su coraje" a modo de burla. Conociéndola, es capaz.

Como estaba divagando, no recordé que después teníamos Filosofía y que es la materia que siempre te da para pensar, pero mi pobre cerebro había trabajado mucho como para recibir información, procesarla y guardarla. Estaba agotado mentalmente y me quedé dormido en clases, hasta que un golpe en mi cabeza me despertó sobresaltado. Levanté la cabeza dispuesto a insultar al él o ella que había osado golpearme, cuando vi que toda la clase con profesor incluido me miraban extrañados.

-Minamoto-san, veo que la parranda de anoche a causado efecto en su joven cuerpecito.- dijo a modo de burla, característica muy marcada del profesor, haciendo que toda la clase estallara en risas. Me molesté un poco.- Debería saber que quedarse dormido en clase es una falta a las normas del salón.

-Sí, lo siento profesor, no volverá a pasar.- No es mi culpa, la culpa la tuvo usted y su latosa clase.

-Más le vale, sino tendría que acompañar al señor Kanbara, que siempre se queda dormido en clase.- dijo, golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-¡Sí mamá, si lavé mis calzoncillos!- gritó Takuya, provocando la risa general del curso y que el profesor lo mandara fuera del salón y a lavar sus calzoncillos. (**Psok:** XD)

Menos mal que esta es la primera vez que me quedo dormido en clase, sino de seguro que me mandaba afuera con el raro de Takuya.

Sonó el timbre después de clase y estaba dispuesto a acercarme a Sumomo cuando Koushiro se me adelantó y habló con ella. Aunque de primera me molesté, hice como que hacia otra cosa y escuché lo que le dijo.

-Sumomo-chan.

-Dime, Koushi-kun.

-Hoy es mi día libre en mi trabajo y quería saber si acaso te gustaría acompañarme a comer a algún lado.

-¿Es una cita, Kumamoto-kun?

-Se podría decir que sí.

-Está bien, como no hay nada para mañana te acompañaré.

-¡Perfecto! Si quieres, pasamos por tu casa para que te cambies de ropa, o prefieres ir así.

-¿Qué? Ni loca, pasaré a cambiarme a mi casa.

-Entonces te acompaño.

-Ok.

¡Con un demonio! Este idiota me ha ganado la partida. Empuñe mi mano tragándome mi rabia. Espero que nadie me hable o si no, explotaré.

-Kouji-kun, Koushiro llegará tarde a casa así que podemos avanzar el trabajo de Historia.- me dijo Aurea, sonriendo.

-Estoy ocupado, no tengo tiempo.- dije, comenzando a caminar.

Llegué a mi casa en silencio y me encerré en mi habitación. Estuve dándole vueltas a nuestra discusión. Después de un buen rato, me di cuenta de algo que debía decirle urgentemente a Sumomo, sino, podía estallar.

Al otro día, Sumomo llegó muy de amiga con Koushiro, tanto así que se sentaron juntos detrás de nosotros. Aurea hablaba con Koushiro pero Sumomo no le hacía caso y ninguno de los dos hablaba conmigo. En el recreo, me acerqué a Sumomo y le hablé directamente

-Lo siento, no debí tratarte de esa manera el otro día. Me comporté como un verdadero pelotudo y no debí, lo siento.

-Nah, da igual.- dijo, sonriéndome.

-¿No vas a decir nada?

-¿Y que quieres que te diga?

-No sé, lo que acostumbras decir...

-Sabía que tarde o temprano me pedirías disculpas, te conozco lo suficiente como para decir que algo te atormenta y que no puedes contarle a Aurea por que se trata de ella, ¿verdad?

-Dios, como me conoces- dije, bastante sorprendido.

-Neh, seis años no son en vano.

Nos fuimos a la azotea, donde nos gusta conversar.

-Seré breve y directo.

-Eso te identifica.- respondió.

-Estoy enamorado de Aurea...

-Sabía eso.

-... y de Karina también.

-Eso es nuevo.- dijo.- No que ames a Karina, sino de que te gusten las dos.

-Aurea ha sido la única niña de este inmundo instituto que ha logrado cautivarme, aparte de Karina. Y desde la muerte de ella creí que no volvería a amar, pero ya veo que no es así. Mi corazón está dispuesto a entregar de nuevo ese amor incondicional, fiel y cariñoso que es mi lado más oculto.

-No lo sabré yo.- dijo.- Conmigo eres bastante dulce y atento, pero con los demás eres indiferente y a veces frío.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, y lo sabes.

-Sep.- sonrío.

-Entre las dos está la perfección para mí. La entrega de Karina se complementa con la dulzura de Aurea y la calidez de ambas me hacen sentir pleno. Estoy alucinado con ambas, creo que es un sueño, y espero que no sea así.

-Dios...- dijo Sumomo, mirándome como en shock.- Karina también me dijo lo mismo cuando me confesó que le gustaban ambos.

-Vaya, veo que teníamos más cosas en común.- reí.

Mientra reía, las mariposas aparecieron frente nuestro.

-¡Hey! Nos estaban espiando.- dijo Sumomo, regañándolas.

Ambas mariposas comenzaron a brillar y revelaron su verdadera forma.

-Karina-chan, onii-san...- dije.

-Aurea está detrás de la puerta.- dijo Kouichi.

-¿¡Qué!?- dijimos ambos.

Karina abrió la puerta y Aurea estaba detrás asustada.

-¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que estabas ahí?- le reprendió Sumomo, poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

-Desde que aparecieron las mariposas.- dijo mientras se acercaba.- Te estaba buscando, Kouji, y me dijeron que te habían visto subir hacia acá y vine y...

-Es verdad.- la defendió Karina, acercándose a ella.

-Kaisawa-san...- dijo, sorprendida.

-Puedes decirme Karina, y a él Kouichi.- Aurea miró a Kouichi- Un gusto hablar contigo. Ya te había visto antes, pero que bueno que podamos hablar.

-Aurea no es escéptica, como yo.- dijo Sumomo- Por eso a ella no le costó nada comprender lo que le dije hace tiempo. Ella ya se había enterado de su existencia.

-Pero deberá guardar el secreto.- comentó Kouichi.

-Si se lo dices a alguien, nos iremos para siempre.- dijo Karina.- Y lo que menos queremos es separarnos de nuestros seres queridos.

-Comprendo. Aurea Mirai, un gusto.- hizo una reverencia.

-Ya nos conoces, no hace falta tanta formalidad.- dijo Kouichi.

-Increíble.- dijo después.- ¿Cómo siendo ángeles pueden visitar el mundo real?

-Es el poder del amor.- dijo Karina, mirándome.

Me sentí completamente estúpido, pero a la vez algo incómodo. Ahora que lo pienso, si el amor hizo que Kouichi se quedara al lado de Karina y después se la llevara, ¿acaso el amor que siento aún por ella hará que muera... por ella? Pero si amo a Karina, ¿por qué Kouichi también está aquí?

Ese es el gran misterio que oculta el amor que traspasa toda frontera.

--

_Ahora que Aurea también conoce nuestro secreto, cree que puede dárselas de "Amiga" conmigo, pero no es así. A Kouji puede tratarle como se le de la gana, pero a mí no. Kouji está muy pensativo después de lo que hemos hablado con Karina y Kouichi en la azotea. En su mp4 escucha una y otra vez una canción que se le ha pegado desde ayer. Me dijo que la canción le recordaba a Aurea... Koushiro ha salido conmigo varias veces y me ha dicho que tiene algo así como un plan. Pero que no me dirá nada hasta que ocurra lo que él cree que va a ocurrir, me advirtió de que le siguiera el juego si alguien le decía algo en donde estuvieran involucrados los dos... no sé que se trae entre manos._

**En el siguiente episodio:** Amor e inseguridad. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

_Jee estuvo bueno este epi. Lo dejo a su juicio._

_Tau-ttebayo nOn_


	7. Amor e inseguridad

**

* * *

**

BitterxSweet

_Fanfic by Karina Minamotocl_

**BSO:** Todo cambió _Camila_

_Holas!! me he demorado muchisisismo en actualizar... pero aki toy!! nOn Y... gomen! pero no respondere Reviews u.u 7mo Cap!_

* * *

**Episodio 7: Amor e inseguridad. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?**

**Kouji's POV**

Aurea conoce nuestro secreto y hasta el momento no se lo ha dicho a nadie, gracias a Dios.

_"Es el poder del amor."_

¡Aaaaahh! Muevo mi cabeza de un lado para otro desesperadamente. La frase sigue dando vueltas en mi cabeza.

¿Cuándo acabará este suplicio?

Abatido apoyo mi cabeza en mi katana mientras observo el cielo deseando que se nuble un poco más. Hoy está despejado y estoy sentado en un lugar apartado del patio. Es el receso del almuerzo y me alejé lo más que pude, tratando de que Aurea no se tope conmigo ni yo con ella. ¿Qué demonios me está pasando?

¿Por qué a ella la rehúso y con Karina sucedía todo lo contrario?

¿Por que me recuerda tanto a ella?

¡Diablos! No debería comparar a Aurea con Karina, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Hay algo que Aurea tiene y Karina no... o viceversa.

Tal vez sea la vida.

¿¡Qué demonios estoy pensando!?

Saco mi Mp4 del bolsillo y me dispongo a escuchar música. Después de una canción muy buena suena otra romántica que no me gusta mucho, ni siquiera sé por qué la tengo aquí. Pero me da lata cambiarla, así que dejo que siga sonando, hasta que comienza la letra de la canción.

Oooh sí. La letra me recordaba a Aurea. ¡Ni idea! Estoy desvariando.

Decididamente estoy volviéndome dulcemente loco.

Ella me tiene loco, ¡sí! desde que la vi, mi oscura y sombría vida cambió a luz en un instante y me pareció ver un ángel...

De acuerdo, veo ángeles, pero son mi antiguo amor y Kouichi, mi hermano.

Un momento... ¿He dicho antiguo amor? En serio, me estoy volviendo loco.

La quise desde que la vi, o eso creo. Fue un amor fugaz, como diría Sumomo.

Tal vez aún soy demasiado cobarde como para atreverme a decirle algo...

O tal vez aún la herida que me ha dejado la repentina separación de Karina me tiene confundido y dudoso, con miedo.

Pero la veo y siento que mi corazón arde.

Rayos, realmente la amo.

No imaginé volver a amar a alguien así. Después de todo, la marca que ha dejado Karina en mi corazón ha sido muy profunda.

Está bien. Tal vez el destino tenía otra cosa preparada para mí.

Es como si se hubiese detenido el tiempo cuando ella entró al salón. Su cabellera color chocolate, sus vivos ojos azules, contrarios a los míos, como ya he dicho.

¡Es como si en realidad ella estuviera destinada para mí desde un principio!

La quiero tanto, o eso creo. Es que hay una espinita enterrada en el corazón que me duele cada vez que pienso que estoy enamorado de ella, y esa espinita es del pasado, y el pasado es Karina.

Miro hacia el cielo, como buscando alguna respuesta. Una solitaria nube pasa sobre mi.

Pasado...

_En un receso de la clase, a Kouichi lo mandan a sacar fotocopias y yo pedí permiso para ir al baño. Cuando me dirigía a los casilleros, me encuentro con él, que iba a la multicopia. Nos quedamos mirando._

_-Ya se la dejaste.- dije._

_-Sí.- responde._

_Continuamos mirándonos sin hablar._

_-Espero que esto no nos separe.- me dijo Kouichi, preocupado._

_-Es decisión de ella.- respondí fríamente._

_Pasé al lado de él con un extraño presentimiento._

¡Rayos! ¡A los mil rayos!

Kouichi.

Karina.

Estoy realmente confundido, pero en mis pensamientos aparece esa niña alegre de ojos azules...

...y también la niña alegre de ojos miel.

Ok. A la niña alegre de ojos miel le hice mucho daño por mucho tiempo. No en balde me dio las dos cachetadas, me las merecía.

En cambio, la niña de ojos azules hasta el momento no ha tenido ningún roce de ese tipo conmigo.

Estoy perdido entre las dos.

Pero más en ella.

Y sí, ya pasó, ¿y qué?

¿Me atreveré algún día a...?

Debería actuar más en vez de pensar tanto.

¿Entonces que demonios estoy haciendo aquí, hablando conmigo mismo como si estuviera loco?

Jejeje, jejeje... ¿que rayos hago riéndome solo como un idiota?

Suena el timbre.

Tengo que regresar a clases.

Y volver a verla.

Tooodo lo que queda del día escolar.

Sí, eso sonó como si no quisiera verla, pero en realidad si quiero verla pero a la vez no. Es decir, no completamente. Aunque hay otro lado de mí que me dice que sí y que debo hablarle con franqueza de una buena vez, pero mi lado lógico me dice que ande despacito por las piedras por que un paso en falso y adiós a la chica.

Me enredé.

Ya no sé ni lo que pienso ni lo que digo.

¡Ojalá haya tenido que irse!

-¡Hola Kouji-kun! No te vi en todo el receso del almuerzo, ¿dónde estabas?

Ok. No fue lo que exactamente imaginé.

-Por ahí.- respondí frío. Sí, característico en mí.

-Ahm... -dijo ella.

Ahora sí que me quiero dar un tiro. Nos dispusimos a subir las escaleras.

-Tenemos que ir al Laboratorio hoy. Hay que hacer parejas, ¿seamos juntos?

-No, yo ya había quedado con Sumomo.- dije.

-Ya veo. Entonces tendré que ser con otra persona.

-¿Y Koushiro?- pregunté, ni siquiera sé por qué.

-Nah, ha quedado con Miki. Creyó que serías conmigo, así que fue directo a hablar con ella.

Bravo Kouji. Tenías a tu chica en bandeja de plata con adornos de esmeraldas y la rechazas como si fuera la escoria universal. Ahora sí que me quiero dar un tiro y tirarme a un pozo.

-Pero creo que seré con Naruto, al fin y al cabo, al pobre no se le da bien Biología.

A ese tarugo no se le da ningún ramo.

-Bien- dijo mientras sonaba el segundo timbre y llegábamos al Laboratorio- Voy a buscar a Naruto

-Haz lo que...- me detuve. Ya le había rechazado, y sí le decía 'Haz lo que quieras', tendría que darme un tiro, tirarme un pozo y ahorcarme en él. Y eso no sería suficiente.

-¡Aurea-chan será conmigo-ttebayo!- gritó Naruto de alegría mientras la abrazaba y la cargaba. Aurea reía.

-Veo que no le quedó otra.- me comentó Sumomo mientras me sentaba con ella.- Koushiro quedó con Miki y yo contigo. De seguro que ella te hubiese pedido que sean juntos.

-Hum.- respondí. Me delaté.

-Así que te lo pidió.

-Pero le dije que ya había quedado contigo.

-Más te valía.

Sumomo se enfadaría conmigo si le cambio por otra persona sin previo aviso. Me obligaría a darme un tiro, tirarme a un pozo y ahocarme. Me rebanaría y más encima lanzaría mi desmembrado cuerpo a los leones del circo. Que miseria de final.

Conste que no exageré.

Tendría que decírselo, de alguna u otra forma, pero...

Mientras más tiempo pasa, más estoy convencido de que le amo profundamente.

No sé.

* * *

"Otro día. Otro dólar."

No recuerdo en que serie yanqui lo escuché.

Yo diría: "Otro día. Otro martirio psicológico."

Sep. Martirio psicológico.

Mi psiquis está MAL. No podía más.

Cada día me sorprendo más con esa niña ojos azul zafiro.

Nunca pensé que sería buena en voleyball, y que además le gustara ese deporte. Pero no es lo único, Naruto me ha dicho que en su antiguo instituto era excelente en natación.

Decididamente, mi mundo en blanco y negro cambió repentinamente a color.

...con sus vivos ojos azules.

No es fácil decir lo que uno siente. Menos para una persona como yo.

¡Menos todavía!

Mejor le hablo en el receso del almuerzo.

¿Decírselo o no decírselo? He ahí la cuestión.

-Aurea.

-Ah, Kouji. Te he estado esperando. Me dijiste que tenías algo que decirme y que era urgente, ¿ha pasado algo?

¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta si ha pasado algo? ¿Acaso en necesario que pase algo para andar así o juntarte con alguien? Cof, cof Kouji. Regresa a lo tuyo.

-Vamos al sendero del cerezo.- le dije. Aunque ese sendero ya no tenga cerezos en flor.

Llegamos en silencio. Jamás he sido Don Temas de Conversación, y menos en este momento lo iba a ser.

-Bien. Ya llegamos, ahora puedes hablarme.

Está bien. Toma aire y relájate. No hay nada que temer.

-Yo...

Quedé con la boca abierta. Esos vivos ojos azules me miraban expectantes. No dejaba de mover sus pies, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-¿Yo...?

-...- cerré mi boca.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada... que raro está el día, ¿no?- estúpido.

-Sep, más despejado de lo normal.

-Ajá-. dije mirando al cielo. ¡Ayúdame hermano!

Me quedé en silencio. Nos quedamos en silencio. No sé por cuántos siglos, pero ahí nos quedamos.

Timbre.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo, en su tono había algo de tristeza. Me sentí torpe.

-Lo siento, pero...

-No pasa nada- dijo sonriendo.

Se me adelantó, entonces le tomé y le dije al oído.

-Te amo

Se sonrojó de forma muy especial, más bien parecía sonrosada. Me miró de lado y ahí nos quedamos. Bien Kouji, ahora puedes darte un tiro, tirarte a un pozo, ahorcarte, desmembrarte y lanzarte a los leones de circo que se mueren de hambre. Por que ese será tu destino si ella...

-Yo... También me gustas Kouji.

-¿En serio?- dije, tratando de no parecer tan estúpido ni tan ansioso.

Me tomó de la mano y así nos fuimos hasta que llegamos al salón. Naruto nos vio y quedó como en estado de shock. Antes de que se atreviera a decir algo le prometí salir a comer ramen si no abría la boca. Y me dijo que no diría nada de lo que había visto, pero que con ramen instantáneo se conformaba.

Hasta el momento todo bien.

Después habría que tener el coraje suficiente como para decírselo a nuestros mejores amigos. Koushiro me odiaba a mí y Sumomo odiaba a Aurea.

Perfecto Kouji, acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte.

...pero no será así por que tengo a Aurea a mi lado y con eso soy feliz.

* * *

_Kouji y Aurea, ¿juntos? Cuando Kouji me lo dijo, me dieron ganas de abofetear a esa pelo-chocolate, pero la señorita ahora era novia de mi mejor amigo y yo me debía contener. Koushiro quedó muy mal con la noticia, y ha inventado algo para salir del paso. Aurea me preguntó sobre aquello y no me quedó otra que seguir el juego. Koushiro me ha confirmado el por qué de su comportamiento con Kouji y la verdad de su pasado. Con todo aquello, creo que su juego le va a salir verdadero..._

**En el siguiente episodio:** KoujixAurea. Koushiro se revela. (Distintos Pov's)

_nOn nOn nOn (baile del nOn) He acabado!! Y si!! KoujixAurea!! XD Adiozh!_

_PD: picaneenme para ke actualize pronto XD_


	8. KoujixAurea

**BitterxSweet**

_Fanfic by Delyneko-chan_

Dely: Wooolas!! x3

Kouichi: Holas n.n

Karina: Holas!! nOn

Dely: WAA!! O.O (retrocede hasta quedar pegada a la pared) U- u- ustedes no están muertos??

Karina/Kouichi: ¬¬ Será idiota...

Dely: Ah, cierto! Aún pueden visitar a sus seres queridos xD

Karina: Me mataste y me cambiaste por Aurea ToT

Kouichi: Y a mí por Koushiro... u.u

Dely: Yo jamás los cambiaría!! ó.ò

Kouichi: Bueno, déjenlo. La cosa es que ya quiero saber que pasa con mi nii-chan (Lanza estrellas por los ojos)

Karina: Por cierto Dely-sama, no apareces como Karina Minamotocl o-O

Dely: ¡¡Es cierto!! OoO ¿¿Por qué será??

Karina: OH!! Será por qué te haz cambiado de Nickname?? (sarcasmo mal disimulado)

Dely: No ayudes ¬¬ Sep! Tal y cómo habrán visto, he cambiado de nick... ahora soy ¡¡Delyneko-chan!! XD

Kouichi: Y por qué te haz cambiado de Nick, si Karina Minamotocl ya era como tu segundo nombre??

Dely: Eso es por que me aburrí de ese nick u.ú Y no me preguntes más bobadas ¬¬

Kouichi: Ok .-.

Dely: Claro que sigo siendo la misma... y seguiré subiendo mis ocurrencias wajajaja!! XD

Karina: Jue o.o

Dely: No digas "Jue", que aquí la-er-sure soy yo -w-

Karina: Ok .-.

Dely: Reviews!!

Karina: Etto... Dely-sama .-.

Dely: ah?

Kouichi: No hay Reviews

Dely: O.O (se va llorar a un rincon) YA NADIE LEE MIS FICS BUAAAAAAAAAA!! TTOTT

Kouichi: u.u Pobrecita... mejor cambiamos el tema n.nU

Karina: Anosa, Dely-sama, anosa... ¿¿Por qué el capítulo de hoy se llama así?? TTOTT

Dely: Por la razón más obvia del mundo... ¡Hoy hay Kourea señores! ò.ó

Karina: (Se hinca en un rincón a hacer círculitos en el suelo con el dedo y un aire depresivo la rodea)

Kouichi: Kari-chan, yo estoy contigo!! (corre a abrazarle con mucha ilusión)

Karina: MI QUIERE KOURINA!! BUAAAAAA!! TTOTT

Kouichi: (Queda como hielo)

Dely: ¬¬ Tarugos... ¡Qué les guste el epi! nwn

* * *

**Episodio 8: KoujixAurea. Koushiro se revela.**

Ok.

Llegó el momento.

¡Espero que Sumomo no se enfade conmigo!

Aurea y yo nos hemos sentado juntos en la clase de Matemáticas. A Koushiro no le gustó nada y a Sumomo tampoco. ¡Menos a ella!

Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí.

Aurea quedó de decírselo a Koushiro y yo a Sumomo.

Le pedí consejo a Naruto. ¡No sé por qué! Pero él parece más enterado del mundo de las chicas que yo.

-¡Tienes que decírselo sin rodeos-ttebayo!- me dijo mientras tomaba refresco- Ella entederá si es tu mejor amiga, de no ser así, tratara de matarte-ttebayo.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa ¡que quiera matarme!

-Sumomo es una gran chica-ttebayo. Ella sabe manejar bien las cosas. Además, es tu decisión al fin y al cabo. Y si a ella no le gusta, en realidad no es tu amiga... o le gustas-ttebayo.

-¿Qué?- pregunté, sorprendido.

-Nah, que es broma, hombre.- respondió riéndose.

-A veces me sorprende que sepas tanto de chicas.

-Cuando convives con ellas, ya sabes cómo tratarles.

-Miedo.- dije, mirándole de forma extraña. Le salió un goterón en la cabeza.

Aún así tengo miedo.

-Bien, que ha pasado Kouji Minamoto.- dijo Sumomo. Estábamos en la azotea.

-Etto...

-Dilo de una buena vez.

-Estoy saliendo con Aurea.

-...- abrió la boca pero no dijo nada.

-Eso... y...

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde el almuerzo.

-¿Ya lo sabe Koushiro?

-En este momento debe estar hablando con él.

-Ve con ella.

-¿Qué?

-Hazme caso y ve con Aurea. Espero que llegues antes de que ella le diga.

-Está bien.- dije, corriendo por las escaleras.

Sé que a veces Sumomo actúa extraño. Pero decirme que vaya con Aurea es demasiado. Llegué al lugar en donde estaba Aurea. Reconocí inmediatamente el sitio: era el mismo lugar en donde Karina me dió la primera cachetada.

-Justo ha llegado Kouji.- dijo sonriéndome- Estaba a punto de decirle a Koushiro.

-¿Decirme qué? ¿Y que hace Minamoto aquí?

-Pues Kouji y yo estámos saliendo juntos.- dijo, sin anestesia. Koushiro pareció sorprenderse, pero continúo con su mirada fría y seria- Desde hoy. Espero que...

-No te preocupes.- dijo, dándonos la espalda- Espero que sean muy felices.

-Que bueno que lo haz aceptado.- dijo Aurea feliz, tomándome el brazo- Vamos Kouji.

-Vamos.

-Yo estoy saliendo con Sumomo.

-¿Eh?- preguntamos los dos.

-Desde ayer.

-Vaya, es una gran sorpresa.- respondí confundido.

-Espero que ustedes también sean felices.- dijo Aurea, nos alejamos de él.

-¿Crees que lo haya tomado bien?- pregunté.

-Sí. Koushiro es muy maduro, así que debió aceptarlo bien, ¿no crees?

-Sep.- respondí, mientras una mariposa plateada con bordes grises apareció en frente mío.

La observé. Era Karina. Espero que ella no se enfade tampoco.

_**Sumomo's PoV**_

-Sumomo, ¿ya lo sabes?- me dijo Koushiro en los casilleros.

-Sí, y por lo visto tu también.

-Tengo que hablar contigo. Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-Ok- dije, mientras cerraba el casillero.

Nos fuimos a la plaza pública, en donde había mucha gente pero nadie conocido. Nos sentamos en una banca y comenzó nuestra charla.

-Bien, ¿cómo te lo dijo?- me preguntó.

-Pues hemos ido a la azotea y ahí me lo ha dicho. Inmediatamente bajó donde Aurea. Me sentí algo torpe e incómoda, pero trate de ser lo más fría posible con mis pensamientos.

-Les dí la espalda... y dije que estaba saliendo contigo desde ayer.

-¿Qué?

-Te advertí que tenía un plan, y que tienes que seguir el juego.

-Está bien.

-Pero no pude evitar hacer un gesto de dolor...- dijo, mirando al suelo. Le ví sorprendida.

-¿Me quieres acompañar a mi casa?

-Está bien. Este lugar es muy público.

Llegamos a mi casa en silencio.

-No hay nadie- dije-, mis padres trabajan hasta tarde y mi hermana mayor esta en la Universidad. Ako-chan está donde mi tía Musume.

-Ahora tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo, mientras nos sentábamos en el sillón- Como ya sabes, yo no tengo padres. Y esa historia me amedrenta un poco...

-Habla, estás en confianza.

-Yo tenía nueve años cuando falleció mi padre biológico en un accidente de trenes, su nombre era Toshiro Matsuki, y como sabes, cuando el padre muere, la madre adopta nuevamente su apellido de soltera y sus hijos también, ella se llamaba Yukino Kumamoto. Mi madre demoró menos de unas semanas en llevar otro hombre a la casa. Ese hombre se llamaba Koga Minamoto.- le miré sorprendida- Sí... Minamoto como Kouji. Ese hombre era amante de mi madre y se fue a vivir con nosotros. Él me maltrataba por una y otra cosa cuando era más pequeño. Siempre me golpeaba, no había día en el que no lo hacía. Casi doy a parar al Hospital. Aunque mi vecina le decía que siempre veía a Koga golpearme a mi madre, ella no hacía caso, embobabada por ese idiota.

-Tranquilo, continúa.- dije, tratando de parecer sorprendida, aunque ya sabía todo aquello.

-Un día, yo ya no soportaba más que ese hombre abusara de mí. Me tenía masacrado, con moretones y con miedo a salir a la calle o a hacer algo mal. Entonces, me decidí a morir. Comenzé a quemar papeles y fotos encima de la estufa de gas. Abrí las válvulas y el fuego comenzó a subir por las paredes. Justo en ese momento entró Koga y comenzó a golpearme por haber quemado la cocina. Aún así, el fuego parecía no extinguirse, llegando al living. Mi madre me protegió tratando de que él dejara de golpearme, pero comenzó a golpearla a ella. Tomándome en brazos, subió conmigo a mi habitación. El fuego comenzó a subir y subir. Ella me bajó por la ventana hasta el techo de la cochera del vecino. En ese momento llegaron los bomberos. Lo último que ví fue a mi madre sonriéndome entre medio de las llamas... y el incendio... que yo... provoqué...

Diciendo lo último se entregó al llanto y le abracé. Desde la muerte de Karina no había visto a un hombre llorar. Poco a poco se fue calmando, y quedándose dormido. Parecía un niño pequeño muy frágil. Decididamente, es parecido a Kouichi, y ahora que le veo mejor, en realidad se parece a él.

Abrió los ojos. Nos vimos a la cara y poco a poco comenzó a acercarse, hasta que nos dimos un beso.

-Me gustas.- me dijo.

-¿En serio te gusto o es por que Aurea...?

-No, no es por Aurea. Pero aún así, me gustan las dos, pero tú más.

-Bueno. -dije -Si se trata de despecho, yo...

-No, no, no, no, no, no es por despecho.

-Entonces sí.- dije, besándonos nuevamente.

Koushiro se fue de noche de mi casa.

_**Fin de Sumomo's Pov**_

_**Koushiro's PoV**_

Sumomo, eres la gran niña que estaba buscando.

Ahora sé que el amor que le tengo a Aurea es de hermanos, nada más.

-Ya llegué.- dije, pero no había nadie- Que raro, nunca llega tan tarde.

De pronto se abrió la puerta

-Lo siento, me he demorado por que estaba con Kouji.- dijo mientras sonreía con su sonrisa que siempre trata de arreglar el mundo- Espero que no te enfades.

-Oh no, yo también he quedado con Sumomo, por eso también he llegado tarde.

-Prepararé la cena.

-Mejor yo haré la cena.

-Pero...

-Déjame a mí. Suficiente tienes con que hagas las cosas de la casa. Además, hoy no he tenido que ir a trabajar.

Hice arroz primavera con carne y tomate. Aurea celebró mi cena y comimos. Después nos dedicamos a hacer los deberes y a dormir.

Pero hoy no pude dormir. Había algo que me atormentaba y me decidí a salir al balcón. Aurea también estaba ahí.

-Vaya, tampoco puedes dormir.

-No, por eso he salido.- me sonrió.

Nos quedamos juntos.

-Está hermosa la noche- dije.

-Sí.- respondió ella.

Sus ojos se veían hermosos a la luz de la luna.

-Más vale entrar- dijo.

-¿Estás muy enamorada de Kouji?

-Sí.- me respondió, volteándose.

-Pues yo también estoy muy enamorado de Sumomo.

-Está bien, no hay problema.

Trate de besarle, pero inmediatamente me dió un golpe. Recordé que cuando éramos niños también había tratado de besarle y también me había golpeado.

-Lo siento- dije, adelantándome a entrar a la casa y me fui a acostar.

Mañana será un día muuuuy largo.

_Koushiro y yo ahora estámos saliendo en serio. Kouji y Aurea también. Pero aún no se dan su primer beso, algo extraño, pero bueno. Ha regresado un chico que ya creíamos perdido: Sasuke Uchiha. A Dios gracias que no llegó Sakura, Ino y las demás. Pero con su regreso, los celos despiertan en Takuya, ni idea por qué... Kouji me ha comentado que Karina ha ido a visitar a Aurea y que han tenido una conversación bastante seria. De tanto, Kouji se decidió a regalarle lo que Karina le confió. Algo ocurre en el recreo y los que creíamos que eran, demostraron lo que son en realidad..._

**En el siguiente episodio:** El colgante del amor. Primer beso.

* * *

Dely: Acabamos por hoy?? No, señoritas!! nOn Ya que ustedes entraron a clases, les doy un regalo por los días que no estaré en internet por Fiestas Patrias de mi país... ¡Hoy subí dos episodios de BxS! ò.ó Así que denle a siguiente más abajo nOn

Karina: Algún días harás un Kourina como la gente ¬¬#

Kouichi: TT.TT

Dely: Algún día ¬w¬

Todos: ¡¡Nos vemos!!

Kouichi: Karina no me quiere... TT.TT

Karina: u.ú"


	9. El colgante de amor

**BitterxSweet**

_Fanfic by Delyneko-chan_

Todos: Regresamos!! :D

Kouichi: Sigo depre u.u

Dely: Yo tambièn T.T

Karina u.ú

Dely: Ehm... o.o Mejor lean el fic, no querrán que los demoremos más XD

* * *

**Episodio 9: El colgante de amor. Primer beso.**

Jueves.

¡Bah, que día más flojo!

Más encima el jueves nos tocan seis materias distintas.

¿No es un poco mucho?

Aurea está a mi lado con la cabeza apoyada en una mano. Naruto se duerme detrás del libro. Megumi tiene una revista de chicas detrás del libro. Kyu también duerme. Sumomo juega con su lapiz en la boca. Koushiro tiene los ojos entrecerrados. Miki escucha música en su mp4. Takuya está cabeceando. Y nadie pesca al profesor de Inglés, que está leyendo algo. No entiendo jota. Espero que no le diga a algunos de mis amigos que traduzca el texto.

-Minamoto-san, traduzca el texto que acabo de leer.

-Está bien.- respondí. Claro, dije 'mis amigos', pero no me incluí. Si seré idiota. Me levanté y comencé a 'tratar de traducir'- El gato de Melissa se encontraba en el tejado, mientras su canario cantaba alegres melodías en su ventana. Melissa estaba acostada en su cama, tratando de no quedarse dormida. Pero sus ojos se cerraron del sueño.

-Muy bien, sólo le falta seguridad.- dijo el profesor, continuando con su lectura.

-Bien hecho.- me dijo Aurea, tomándome de la mano.

-Gracias.- respondí, sonrojándome.

Después de clase, Aurea y yo hemos quedado de salir juntos. Sumomo me ha comentado que Koushiro y ella también.

-¡Vamos al cine!- dijo Aurea adelantándose- Hay una hermosa película en cartelera. ¡Mi quiere verla!

-Jeje, está bien... -respondí, con un goterón en la cabeza.

Caminamos hasta llegar al cine. Afuera nos encontramos con Sumomo, que llevaba su vestido lila y rosa.

-¡Sumomo-chan!- dijo Aurea animosamente mientras se le acercaba- ¡Esta es una sorpresa!

-Vaya, veo que ustedes también quedaron de venir al cine.- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Ustedes también?

-Sep. Koushiro está comprando las palomitas.- apuntó al stand de palomitas.

-Perdón por la demora, es que las palomitas aún no estaban listas.- después nos miró a mí y a Aurea- ¡Qué coincidencia! Kouji también ha traído a Aurea-chan. Entonces veremos la película los cuatro, no hay problema.

-¡Genial!- respondió Aurea- Bueno Kouji, será una cita doble.

-Pero si Koushiro...- repliqué.

-Las diferencias ya están solucionadas.- rió Koushiro- Pero no creas que te perdonaré así de fácil el golpe que le haz dado a Aurea, ¿eh?

-¡Ese es el Koushiro que conozco!- dijo Aurea abrazándole.

-¡Epa! ¡Que es mi novio!- dijo Sumomo fingiendo molestia, pero después se rió.

-No comprendo.

-¡Bueno! Vamos adentro que ya empezará la peli, y está muy buena como para perdérsela.- dijo Koushiro.

Después de la película, nos fuimos a un café a comer algo. Sumomo y Aurea nos daban pastel como si fuéramos bebés, a Koushiro parecía agradarle, pero a mí no mucho. Pasamos toda la tarde juntos. Sumomo y Aurea se llevaban de lo lindo, mientras Koushiro parecía una de ellas.

Ya en la noche, fuimos a dejar a nuestras respectivas parejas a su casa. Después pasé a dejar a Sumomo y me fui caminando tranquilamente a mi casa.

_**Aurea's PoV**_

Era de noche y me encontraba en mi habitación. Estaba a punto de soltarme mi moño que me había hecho cuando aparece una luz en mi cuarto. Primero apareció como niña, pero después como una adolescente. Su cabello era muy largo y morado. Tenía alas resplandecientes y ojos miel. Reconocí inmediatamente ese ángel, ¡era Karina!

-Hola Aurea. Por lo visto, Kouji y tu están saliendo juntos.

-Hola Karina. Se podría decir que sí.- respondí mientras me cepillaba el cabello- ¿Frecuentas mucho a la gente en sus habitaciones?

-Generalmente.- dijo sonriendo y sentándose en mi cama.

-Sé que tal vez Kouji aún no te ha olvidado, pero estoy contenta de que esté saliendo conmigo.

-Kouji sabe que yo escogí mi destino.- dijo mirando al cielo raso.

-En eso tienes razón.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

-¿Qué crees tú?- dijo- ¿Koushiro y Sumomo hacen bella pareja?

-Sí, Koushiro siempre ha buscado una niña como Sumomo.

-Ya veo.

-¿A qué haz venido?

-Sólo venía a decirte que cuides a Kouji.

-¿Uh?

-Y que no creas que Kouji está contigo por que quiere olvidarme o algo por el estilo. Kouji te ama y eso lo sé. Y sé que tú también le quieres. Yo sé todo de ti, y por eso intervení en su destino, para que ambos pudieran conocerse.

-¿Se podría decir que actuaste como un "Cupido"?- pregunté sorprendida.

-Awww, sep.- sonrió con una cara que me recordó a un gatito.

-Vaya. Pues, gracias.

-Nah, de nada. Kouji es un buen chico, algo indiferente y frío pero es lo que él trata de demostrar. Sé que tú lograrás sacarle su corazoncito. Tenía un poco de miedo el volver a amar, pero sé que tú le devolverás la esperanza.

-Woo... nunca pensé que pensaras eso de mí.

-Es lamentable que nos conocierámos en estas circunstancias. Te aseguro que si nos hubiesemos conocido en la vida terrenal hubiésemos sido las mejores amigas.

-Yo creo lo mismo.

-Por cierto. Si en verdad quieres saber si Kouji está realmente enamorado de ti, él te regalará un collar muy hermoso, que era mío. Si te lo regala, cuídalo. Por que el valor de ese collar no se lo da ni la joya ni el oro, sino que los sentimientos que están guardados en él.

-Está bien

-Adiós Aurea. Nos veremos en otra ocasión.

-Adiós- dije, mientras ella desaparecía.

_**Fin de Aurea's PoV**_

_**Normal PoV**_

He traído el collar para regalárselo a Aurea. Estoy seguro de que es a ella a quien quiero, y por eso se lo daré.

Al entrar al salón, ví que alguien estaba sentado al fondo y que las chicas cuchicheaban aquí adelante. Naruto se veía raro y Takuya con cara de furia.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunté a Takuya.

-No me hables Minamoto.- dijo, saliendo del salón.

-...claro que es él. Lo sé por que tengo memoria fotográfica.- dijo Megu.

-¿Pe-pero él no se había ido para siempre?- preguntó Hinata.

-Al parecer no.- respondió Hikari.

-¿Y ahora que le pasa a ese raro?- pregunté.

-Es que ha vuelto.

-¿Quién?

-Uchiha Sasuke.- dijo Megu.

Aaah ahora entiendo. Uchiha hace como dos años que se fue. Era tan bueno en Kendo como yo y éramos rivales siempre en las competencias. No le odiaba, simplemente me hacia indiferente. Además, él no es muy 'sociable' que digamos.

-¡OMG!- dijo Sumomo llegando- ¿Ya viste?

-Sí, es bastante extraño que...

-¡Subieron el precio de las galletas!- me cortó.

-Cómo si eso me importara ahora.- dije, mirándole de reojo.

-¿Y ese?- preguntó, mirándo al fondo del salón.

-Es Sasuke-ttebayo.- dijo Naruto aparentando más seriedad de lo que se le conoce.

-Vaya, veo que el rumor era cierto.

Llegando el profesor, todos se sentaron. Pasada la clase llegó el recreo y con él, algo que nos dejó sorprendidos a todos.

Me explico: Aurea y Sumomo fueron a comprar unas golosinas al casino mientras Koushiro y yo estábamos apoyados en una pared afuera del gimnasio, cuando escuchamos a Sasuke que estaba hablando con Naruto.

-Veo que no haz cambiado mucho, dobe.

-Tú también tratas a los demás así.

-Te extrañe.

-Pues yo no, y ya déjame en paz.

Koushiro se asomó para ver que hablaban y yo me quedé ahí.

-No seas curioso.

-¡Shit! que parece ser importante.

-Y ahora me dices que no me extrañaste, si sé que estuviste buscándome.

-Jamás te busqué.- replicó Naruto.

-Eh, Kouji. Ven a ver.- me dijo Koushiro.

-Ya, está bien.- dije, asomándome.

-Ahora dime que extrañaste esto...- dijo Sasuke, besando a Naruto. Ambos quedamos petrificados.

-¿Qué hacen ahí?- preguntó Aurea.

Con el susto, tropecé y ambos caímos al suelo. Sasuke y Naruto se separaron inmediatamente.

-¿A quién espiaban?- preguntó Sumomo acercándose, viendo a Sasuke y Naruto- ¿Y ustedes?

-¡No- no es lo que creen!- dijo Naruto, notoriamente sonrojado.

-¡Sasuke!- llegó Takuya corriendo enfurecido- ¡Deja a Naruto en paz!

-¿Me perdí de algo?- dijo Sumomo.

Koushiro y yo nos levantamos del suelo.

-¡Naruto ya no quiere nada contigo!

-Eso no es verdad.- dijo Sasuke- Y tú no te metas donde no te incumbe. Y ustedes menos.

-¿Y qué más da?- dijo Sumomo- Sabemos la naturaleza de Naruto, sabemos que es homosexual.

-¿Desde cuando?- preguntó él.

-Desde que te pusiste tan nervioso cuando supiste por boca de Hikari que según las malas lenguas Uchiha regresaría al instituto.

-Así es. No tienes para que ocultarlo.- dijo Aurea con toda naturalidad.

Sé que no soy reservado pero enterarse de estas cosas te deja en shock. Koushiro parecía normal.

-Pues bien, Kanbara. Dame una buena razón para dejar a Naruto en paz.- dijo Sasuke.

-Pues... ¡Me gusta Naruto!

-¡Vaya! ¡Así que de tanto Takuya ha salido del armario!- dijo Sumomo celebrando y lanzando estrellitas por los ojos- Que linda historia Yaoi...

-Nunca he tenido amigos homosexuales- dijo Aurea sonriendo.

-Yo conozco a uno por MSN.- dijo Koushiro.

-Entonces, ¿quién es el uke?- dijo Sumomo.

-¿El qué?- dije.

-El uke... el sometido... el que representa a la mujer, el 'sexo débil', vamos.

-Esto no es para la chacota y el 'deleite' de una yaoista y sus amigos.- dijo Takuya algo mosqueado.

-Vamos, no es como para que te pongas así.- dijo Sumomo- Además, se debe tener bastante coraje como para asumir eso. Y por eso te admiro.

Después del descubrimiento por parte de nosotros, Sumomo y Takuya andan de amigos y Sasuke y Naruto son pareja. Aunque a Takuya le costó, dejó que Naruto decidiera y obviamente decidió por Sasuke, que anteriormente era su pareja en secreto. Me costó un poco asumir la condición de Takuya y Naruto. Y eso que Naruto y yo siempre conversábamos. Ahora ya sé por que sabe tanto de chicas, pues aparte de que vive con Hinata y otra chicas de otros cursos en un hospedaje.

Dejando un poco esa historia de lado, vuelvo a lo mío.

Estoy a punto de darle el collar a Aurea. Nos encontramos caminando en un parque.

-Esto... Aurea-chan, tengo un regalo que darte.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo alegremente- ¿y qué es?

-Cierra los ojos.- dije.

-Ok.- respondió cerrándolos.

Saqué el collar de mi bolsillo y lo prendí a su cuello. Ella creyó que le iba a abrazar, así que abrió los ojos. Nos quedamos mirando tiernamente y nos besamos.

¡Mi primer beso con Aurea!

-Este collar es muy importante para mí. Espero que lo cuides.

-Lo sé.- dijo ella mirándolo- Es muy bonito. El azul del zafiro es hermoso.

-Igual que tus ojos.

Me sonrió y me tomó de la mano.

Al fin y al cabo, esta será un muy bonita experiencia.

_¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! Ya va a ser Navidad y decidimos pasarla en familia. Pero toda la familia. Los Minamoto, los Ichijouji y los Kaisawa, más Aurea y Koushiro. Es el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones y nos hemos encontrado con Reiko en un parque. Kouji y Aurea han ido a la casa de mi tía y han entrado a la habitación de Karina. Muchos recuerdos que Kouji creía enterrados florecen nuevamente y una sorpresa para Aurea de parte de Karina. Las lágrimas no se pueden contener y una confesión que dejara helados a todos... _

**En el siguiente episodio:** Coraza de metal. Recuerdos de un lobo solitario.

* * *

Karina: Eh! Eh! Eh! Aparecí en el fic Eh! Eh! Eh! nOn

Kouichi: Yo no T.T

Karina: Si sigues así confabularé con Dely-sama para que haga un Koimiki ¬¬

Kouichi: O.O Miki...!! TTOTT

Dely: A mí no me metan (está comiendo unas galletas)

Karina: Uhmf, traidora (le da la espalda)

Dely: Entonces haré un AuKari y asunto arreglado -w-

Karina/Aurea: AUREAXKARINA!! Ò.Ó ESTAS LOCA!!

Dely: Sep wo y... Aurea, qué haces aquí? o.o

Aurea: Escúche mi nombre, pervert ¬¬U

Dely: Mi no pervert! ó.ò Mi gatito x3

Karina/Aurea: ¬¬

Dely: Adiós!! n.nUUUU

Kouichi: (con cara de inocente) Mejor hace un KouKouShiro :3

Dely: O-O (se imagina a KoujixKouichixKoushiro) Hum!! Hujum!! Nyahahaha!! ùwú

Karina/Aurea: KOUICHI NO DES IDEAS!! TOT

Dely: Y quién sería el uke?? owo

Kouichi: Kouji! XD

Dely: XDD

Karina/Aurea: O.O Nooo a Kouji-kun noooo...!! (caen al vacío)


	10. Coraza de metal

**BitterxSweet**

_Fanfic by Delyneko-chan_

Todos: Holas!!

Dely: Ahh que merecidas vacaciones diesiocheras!! nOn

Kouichi: Pero no descansaste ¬w¬

Dely: No! por que estuve pensando en el nuevo fic nyahahaha!! òwó

Karina: Y.Y

Dely: Y ya tengo la trama, y el tútilo, y los personajes -w-

Karina: TT.TT

Kouichi: Karina, ¿por qué lloras? ó.ò

Karina: POR QUE HARA UN KOUREA!! BUAAAAAA!! TTOTT

Kouichi: Oh, vaya ¡con que un Kourea! ¿Regalo para hannah-hm?

Dely: ¡Por supuesto! Cuándo no nOn

Kouichi: ¿Y por eso Karina llora?

Dely: Karina es melodramática u.u

Karina: TU TAMBIEN!!

Dely: Pero yo no estoy al filo del techo de mi casa apunto de matarme -w-

Karina: o.o... ¡¡Ese es un episodio de Smiling in the Sadness, no mezcles los fics!! ò.ó

Dely: Ya te vale, no tengo ganas de pelear contigo ¬¬...

Dely: Son las mismas de siempre, Kouichi n.nU

Karina: Yo estoy de monigote... T.T (tiene unas llamas azules de fantasma a su alrededor)

Kouichi: u.uUU

Dely: Mejor vamos a leer el episodio n.n Karina, o te dejas de hacer la víctima... ¡o llamo a Danya!

Karina: O.O Nooooo!! Ya me callo!! Ya me callo!! ñ.ñUUUUUU

Dely: Así me gusta -wo

Kouichi: Quién es Danya? o.O

(...)

* * *

**Episodio 10: Coraza de metal. Recuerdos de un lobo solitario.**

¡Al fin, las vacaciones de Navidad!

Y sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Aurea y yo 'oficialmente' somos pareja.

A ver, unos cuatro meses. Más o menos. Han pasado muchas cosas: algunas raras, otras bonitas y otras... mejor ni recordarlas.

Y como el Año Nuevo se nos viene encima, es hora de reflexionar y recordar las cosas relevantes de este último tiempo.

**Octubre**

**Epoca de exámenes**

-¿Cómo crees que te fue, Kouji-kun?- pregunta Sumomo que se acerca con Aurea.

-Espero que bien...

De pronto suena mi celular. Era mi padre.

-Di...

-_¡Kouji! ¡Satomi-san ha entrado de urgencia a pabellón! ¡Ya va a nacer tu hermana! ¡Vente rápido!_

-¿Qué?- apenas alcancé a decir eso cuando papá cortó.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Aurea.

-¡Va a nacer!

-¿Quién?

-¡Mi hermanita!- nunca me sentí tan dichoso, ni yo sabía por qué. Abracé a Sumomo, besé a Aurea y salí corriendo hacia Inspectoría y de ahí al Hospital.

-Es una hermosa niña.- dijo una enfermera con la noticia- ¡Enhorabuena!

Nunca había visto a mi padre tan feliz, ni yo me lo creía. Pero el hecho de que él y Satomi-san hayan tenido una hija me tiene sin cuidado. Habían otras cosas por las cuales estar feliz, como que este con Aurea, por ejemplo.

-Vamos, pueden pasar a verla.- dijo la enfermera, inmediatamente le seguimos.

Estaba dormida. Era tan chiquitita y rosadita. Los pocos mechones de cabello que tenía eran color castaño. Papá se emocionó al verla y yo casi lloro también, de no ser por que llegaron Aurea, Sumomo y Koushiro.

-¡Qué linda tu hermanita!- dijo Sumomo apoyando la cara contra el vidrio.

-Se ve tan frágil.- dijo Koushiro apoyando la cara contra el vidrio también.

-Es hermoso el milagro de la vida.- dijo Aurea tomándome la mano.

Sonreí. Supongo que tendrá razón.

-Kouji.- me dice mi padre saliendo de la habitación de Satomi-san- Ah, hola chicos. Pueden pasar a ver a Satomi. Traerán a la bebé.

Los cuatro entramos en tropel, anunciando un ¡Enhorabuena! en coro. Inmediatamente trajeron a mi hermana.

-Se parece a su mamá.- dijo Koushiro con brillitos en los ojos.

-Es verdad.- dijo Sumomo con los mismo brillitos.

Mientras ellos babeaban por mi hermanita, me acerqué a ella. Abrió los ojos y me miró.

-Reconoce a su hermano.- dijo Satomi, mirándome.

Sus ojos eran color miel. Casi me caigo de la impresión al ver esos ojos miel tan vivos. Inmediatamente se puso a llorar y Satomi le arrulló. Sumomo me hizo una seña y miré por la ventana: las mariposas plateadas dejaban su forma para convertirse en ángeles. Karina me sonreía y Kouichi también. Pero algo impresionante ocurrió: Karina comenzó a convertirse en brillos, entrando por la semi-abierta ventana y cayendo sobre mi hermanita, haciendo que ésta se calmara y me volviera a mirar con sus ojos miel. Inmediatamente reconocí esos ojos, ahora sí. ¡Karina estaba en mi hermanita! ¡Era ella, su reencarnación! No me lo podía creer, la vida me ha dado un hermoso regalo.

Después de tanto darle vueltas al nombre que le íbamos a poner, nos decidimos por Yumeko, que significa 'niña sueño'. Era mi sueño, mi anhelo: verla crecer. Yumeko Minamoto.

**Noviembre**

**Festival Escolar**

Esta parte me corresponde a mí por una razón obvia: Kouji no estaba conmigo cuando sucedió. Sí, no se asusten, soy Sumomo.

¡En fin! Como les iba diciendo, estábamos en el festival escolar y a mí me correspondía ser una de las que atendían el café que como curso nos tocó instalar. Estaba en eso cuando sonó mi celular y era mi tío George, anunciandome que mi tía Musume había ingresado de urgencia al Hospital por que mi primo estaba a punto de nacer. Dejando todo de lado y yéndome a buscar inmediatamente a Koushiro me fui al Hospital.

Mientras esperábamos ahí, llegó tío Kousei junto a Kouji y Aurea. Tío George se veía impaciente y Reiko estaba conmigo sentada, moviendo los pies y tarareando canciones.

Hasta que nos llegó una noticia no muy buena: mi primo venía con complicaciones, tenía el cordón umbilical amarrado al cuello, había que hacer cesárea.

-Lo mismo ocurrió cuando nacieron Kouji y Kouichi...- dijo Kousei-sama, de repente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kouji, bastante sorprendido por lo demás.

-Kouichi traía el cordón atorado al cuello, por lo que hubo que intervenir quirúrjicamente... Por eso fue el primero en nacer, mientras trataban de ver cómo salvar a Kouichi que venía afixiado con el cordón. Demoraron como un minuto en darse cuenta de que el segundo estaba adentro y que había que sacarlo...

Al rato después, nació mi primo. Fuimos a verle y estaba algo inquieto. Era sonrosado y unos poco mechones que tenía eran de color azulado.

-Hermoso.- dijo Koushiro tomándome la mano y, acercándose a mi oído, susurró- ¿Te imaginas que ese niño fuera nuestro?

-¿Qué?- chillé.

Me quedó mirando dulcemente. Comprendí el mensaje subliminal y me sonrojé. Miré a mi primo y no dije nada.

Entramos para ver a mi tía y trajeron al bebé. Tenía el cabello azulado y los ojos azules también, como Reiko-chan. Ella era la más feliz con su hermanito, además de que se parecía a ella.

Inmediatamente después, ví a Kouichi al lado de él, pero nadie más lo veía. Se convirtió en unos brillos que cayeron sobre mi primo. Recordé inmediatamente lo que Kouji me dijo. Mi primo me miró con sus vivos ojos azul azabache. Me asusté un poco y Koushiro notó mi nerviosismo, tomándome fuertemente de la mano.

**Diciembre**

**Finalización del Semestre**

Cuando sonó el timbre para salir de vacaciones, todo el curso se puso a gritar y a lanzar hojas al aire, entre las risas de Momo-sensei. Menos mal que ella es algo relajada, si no nos hubiera mandado a castigar y con tareas durante estas mini-vacaciones. Cáminabamos a gusto por una plazoleta cuando comenzó a caer nieve.

-¡Nieve!- dijeron Sumomo y Koushiro, colocando una cara de gatito.

-¡Kawaii!- dijo Aurea, justamente le llegó una bola de nieve.

-¡Guerra de nieve!- gritó Sumomo, lanzándome una a mí.

Comenzamos a tirarnos bombas de nieve, después hicimos angeles en la nieve y nos quedamos riendo en el suelo.

-Hace tiempo que no nos divertíamos tanto.- dijo Koushiro.

-Sep.- respondió Sumomo.

-Parecen unos niños de primaria.- dijo una pequeña voz que reconocí inmediatamente como la voz de Reiko-chan.

-¡Reiko-chan!- dije sentándome en la nieve.

-Hola a todos.- saludó sonriéndonos. Como ha cambiado en tan poco tiempo, ahora tenía 7 años, pero su inteligencia era de una adolescente de 14 años.

Ayudé a Aurea a levantarse y Koushiro ayudó a Sumomo.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, primita?- dijo Sumomo.

-Mi amiga vive en aquella casa.- dijo apuntándo a una de las casas frente al parque- Y como los ví, vine para que me vayan a dejar a casa.

-Ok.- dijo Sumomo.

-Pero si habíamos quedado de que me acompañarías a mi trabajo...- reclamó Koushiro.

-Es mi prima, que esperabas. Tengo que ir a dejarle.- respondió.

-No te preocupes, pasaré yo a dejarle.- dije- Además, la casa de Reiko-chan queda a unas calles de la mía, no habrá mayor problema.

-Te acompaño.- me dijo Aurea.

-Entonces, te cuidas, ¿eh?- le dijo Sumomo- Nos veremos mañana.

-Sí.- respondió Reiko- Vamos- me dijo, tomándome la mano.

-¡Adiós!- dijimos los cinco

Reiko también tomó la mano de Aurea y así nos fuimos todo el camino. Reiko conversaba de lo lindo con Aurea-chan, quien iba entretenida con cada cosa que ella le contaba. Se impresionó mucho al saber que Reiko-chan tenía un intelecto como de una chica de secundaria, pero que había preferido seguir su vida como una niña normal.

-Ya llegamos.- dijo- ¿Quieren pasar?

-Ehm...

-Claro.- dijo Aurea- Pasemos un ratito, Kouji-kun. Así aprovechamos de ver a Ken.

Entramos. Tía Musume se encontraba en la cocina y Reiko fue a saludarle. Preguntó por su hermanito pero estaba dormido, así que subió a dejar sus cosas en silencio.

El nombre del hermano de Reiko se lo pusieron por su abuelo que se llama Ken Ichijouji.

-Vayan a verle si quieren- dijo tía Musume-, y si se quedan, les daré un pedazo de pie de limón.

-Está bien.- respondí. Subimos las escaleras.

Cuando llegamos arriba, inmediatamente vi un letrero en una puerta al lado izquierdo con forma de gato que decía "Karina". Me quedé ahí como pegado, mirando la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa, Kouji-kun?- me dijo Aurea, mirando también la puerta.

-Era la habitación de Karina.- dijo Reiko, apareciendo al fondo del pasillo- Mi madre no ha dejado que nadie toque algo de adentro, todo está tal cual como cuando nos dejó.

Me impresiona mucho que, a pesar de la edad de Reiko, hable con tanta entereza sobre su fallecida hermana mayor. Aurea se quedó en silencio y yo agaché un poco la mirada con algo de melancolía.

-Pasen a su habitación si quieren.- dijo mientras se nos acercaba- Mi hermana me ha dicho que hay algo que quiere que Aurea vea, no sé que será, pero dijo que era importante.

Bajó los escalones y se fue a la cocina. Me quedé más quieto que una estatua, pero Aurea me tomó de la mano, estremeciéndome.

-Entremos- me dijo-, me ha causado curiosidad saber que tiene que mostrarme.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación deseando que estuviera con llave, pero para mi mala suerte estaba abierta. Asomé mi cabeza y me lleve una gran sorpresa.

El espejo, el computador, el velador, los peluches, los libros, la cama, el clóset... todo estaba exactamente como lo recordaba. Aurea entró detrás de mí.

-Veo que tenía buen gusto.- dijo acercándose a la estantería de libros- Hasta los tomos de Harry Potter los tenía.

Respondí con un 'Hum', mientras mis ojos recorrían la habitación.

-¿Kouji?- preguntó Aurea de pronto- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Estaba triste. Me sentía muy mal. Caí de rodillas el suelo y me apoyé con mis manos al piso, mientras mis lágrimas caían de mis ojos hasta mojar la alfombra.

Aurea se agachó junto a mí y me abrazó. Lloré en su regazo unos momentos. Aurea cerró la puerta para que no me escucharan y me levantó el rostro.

-Es la primera vez que te veo llorar de esta forma.- me dijo mientras me calmaba y buscaba mi pañuelo en mi bolsillo- Por lo visto, tu también tienes tu corazón.

-Lo siento. No me gusta llorar y menos que me vean llorar, pero la emoción esta vez me ganó la partida.

-Da igual.- su sonrisa era tranquilizadora.

Me calmé y me levanté del suelo y ayudé a Aurea a levantarse. Acercándose al escritorio de Karina, tomó una fotografía que había allí. Salíamos los cuatro cuando íbamos en primer grado.

-Me pregunto que cosa quería Karina que yo viera.

Después de que dijo eso, un peluche cayó sobre la cama. Tomé el peluche y Aurea miró donde estaba. Se veía una caja que estaba oculta por los peluches y subió a la cama para ver que era. Sacó la caja, se sentó y yo al lado de ella. La caja era de madera tallada muy bonita. La abrió e inmediatamente un olor a rosas salió del interior.

En la tapa interna de la caja había un espejo y en el espejo una nota que decía: Mis tesoros. Cuídalos. Aurea tomó inmediatamente uns invitaciones que habían ahí, reconocí inmediatamente esas invitaciones. eran las que Kouichi y yo le dimos para San Valentín. Aparte de eso, había un disco que decía 'Mejores amigos' y muchas cosas más.

-Me llevaré la caja.- dijo Aurea- si me la confió a mí, es por que ella quiere que yo me entere de algo. Así que sea lo que sea, lo descubriré.

Yo estaba en silencio recordando a Karina: su sonrisa, su voz, su cabello largo, sus comentarios, sus consejos, sus penas y alegrías. Me levanté, tomé la foto de los cuatro que estaba sobre el escritorio, saqué la foto y un pequeño papel cayó. Lo leí y me quedé para adentro.

'Si supieras lo que este corazón trata de hacer por ti para que tú seas feliz y sepas que la coraza que demuestro siempre no es lo que parece...'

-Es mi letra...- Aurea me miró confusa y leyó el papel- Se lo escribí a Karina en segundo grado.

Se quedó en silencio.

-Aurea perdóname, pero el recuerdo de Karina aún está presente en mi mente. No hay día en el que me despierte y recuerde que la he perdido para siempre. No hay día en el cual me arrepiento de no haber hecho tantas cosas. No hay día en el que me acuso de cobarde por no haberle dicho lo que oculté durante tanto tiempo. No hay momento en el que en cada detalle, en cada cosa recuerde algo de ella. Ella todavía está aquí- dije, poniéndo mi mano sobre mi pecho, apuntándo a mi corazón- Y es ahora cuando te diré la verdad: Aún estoy enamorado de ella. Creí que le había olvidado, que me había enamorado realmente de ti, por eso te regalé ese collar que era de ella y que me dió para que yo se lo regalara a la chica de la cual me enamorara y que sería mía.

-Yo lo sabía.- dijo, ocultándo sus ojos debajo de sus chasquillas- Sabía que aún el fantasma de Karina rondaba en tu vida, no soy tonta.

-Pero comprende que yo...

-Comprendo que tú no quieres olvidarla, y eso lo respeto.- me miró a los ojos- Así que aquí y ahora quiero que me digas si quieres darte un tiempo o si quieres seguir conmigo.

-Yo quiero seguir contigo. Siento que eres la única persona en este mundo que puede hacerme comprender las vueltas de la vida. No en vano estás ahora junto a mí.

-No te pediré que la olvides, sería egoísta de mi parte. Sé que se te será difícil, pero tiempo al tiempo.

Necesitaba confesarle lo que en realidad sentía.

Pasé a dejarle a su casa y me fui caminando lentamente hacia la mía mientras la nieve caía del cielo.

Mañana ya será Noche Buena.

_La Navidad ese año estuvo cargada de sorpresas. Aurea se ha reencontrado con una vieja amiga, y Kouji ha estado recordando algunas cosas que no le hacen bien.. La Navidad es una época especial, pero por sobre todo especial para Koushiro y Aurea, ya que es su primera navidad fuera del orfanato._

**En el siguiente episodio: **Navidad. Ecos de un murmullo.

* * *

**Mejores Amigos**

_Bonus Fic_

Apenas llegó a su casa cuando corrió al living e inmediatamente encendió el televisor y el DvD. Con urgencia y algo de apuro sacó el disco de la caja y lo puso en el Dvd.

Lo primero que se vió fue el Instituto por fuera

-¡Este es mi nuevo insti!- dijo una voz femenina, y Sumomo se atravesó adelante- ¡Y esta es mi prima Sumomo-chan!

-¡Hola!- dijo saludando con la mano alegremente. El cabello lo tenía corto y sus coletas sólo tomaban la mitad del cabello

Inmediatamente hubo un cambio de escena y apareció el salón

-Este es mi salón. No hay nadie por que es tarde y sólo nos hemos quedado para un trabajo- dijo la voz

-¡Eh, Takuya-kun está al fondo del salón!- dijo Sumomo corriendo donde él- ¡Saluda, Taku-chan!

-¡Hola!- dijo animosamente- ¿Karina, que haces con esa cámara?

-Trato de inmortalizar a mis amigos, para que así cuando salgamos de cuarto lo veamos todos juntos, ¿qué dices?

-¡Buena idea! ¿Puedo decir algo de yo?

-¡Claro! de eso se trata, Taku-chan

-Soy Kanbara Takuya! Se podría decir que no soy bueno en clases, pero hago lo que puedo...

-Quedándote dormido, haciando payasadas y babeando por cuanta chica bonita se le cruza en frente- dijo Sumomo irónicamente

-No molestes- dijo inflando las mejillas

-Ya, ya calménse

-¿Qué hacen?- se oye una voz masculina de atrás, inmediatamente la cámara gira.

-¡Kouichi-kun!- dijo Karina, corriendo con la cámara donde él

-Veo que de tanto estás grabando tu video

-Sep- respondió la muchacha pelimorada- Di algo de tu.

-A ver... Soy Kimura Kouichi, amigo de esta loca que está grabando el video.

-Que no estoy loca.

-A no que no.

-¡Que no! Sólo algo demente, pero nada más.

La risa es general entre los presentes. Kouji aparece detrás de Kouichi.

-¡Kouji-kuuun!- gritó la voz

-Kari-chan, no me grabes por favor...- dijo cubriéndo la cámara con su mano

-¡Aaaaahh no seas malooo!- se oye la voz, la mano descubre la cámara- Di algo sobre ti, ¡que te cuesta!

-Esta bien... Soy Minamoto Kouji, practico Kendo y soy bueno, o eso creo.

-No eres bueno, ¡eres el mejor!- gritó Karina dando un salto moviendo toda la cámara.

Inmediatamente cambia de escena al patio. En principio se ve un chico de cabello celeste con patillas pronunciadas y ojos grises y una chica de cabello corto un poco más abajo de las orejas naranjo chillón y ojos celestes. La imagen se mueve mucho.

-¿¡Karina-chan qué haces!?- dijo la chica

-Trato de que esta cosa...

-A ver, déjamelo a mí...- dijo el chico tomándo la cámara

Karina se pone al lado de la chica pelinaranja, abrazándola con un brazo. La pelimorada tenía el cabello corto hasta los hombros.

-¡Ella es Miyako Ishige, pero le decimos Miya-chan!- dice Karina

-¡Hola!- dice ella

-Va en la DDS, la escuela de Detectives junto con Ryu-kun

-Hola- dice Ryu

-¡Pero pásame la cámara! Si no, no te veras. Pásamela.- se ve en negro unos segundos y después regresa la imagen donde aparece el susodicho joven.

-¡Él es Amakusa Ryu-kun! Un chico muy buena onda y dedicado a sus amigos.

-No es para tanto...- dice el joven con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.

-Pero ellos van en otros cursos si... pero en el mismo grado.

La escena cambia a la pista atlética en donde hay varios chicos corriendo.

-El rubio que va allá es Uzumaki Naruto... ¡VAMOS NARUTO-KUUN!- grita Karina

Después de unos segundos viendo como corren, la cámara se detiene y después se ve un movimiento agitado de la imagen, en donde Karina va corriendo.

-¡Bien hecho, Naru-chan!- dice la joven

-¡Me superé por dos segundos!- dijo contento el rubio

-¡Felicidades!- dijeron todos los ya nombrados anteriormente al rededor de él.

De nuevo cambia la imagen a una competencia de natación.

-¡¡ARRIBA MIYA-CHAAAAAAAAAN!!- gritan todos mientras ella nada lo más rápido que puede junto a otras competidoras.

Después se cambia la escena al lugar de la meta, en donde Sumomo sale poniéndole una toalla encima a la pelinaranja mientras se saca los lentes de nado. De fondo se escucha a un locutor que dice 'El primer lugar se lo llevo Mirai Aurea del instituto Kanegawa con 15 segundos y 23 milésimas. En segundo lugar quedó Ishige Miyako del instituto Ryuumeikan con 16 segundos y 34 milésimas...'

-Te faltó poco para ganar...- dice Karina detrás de la cámara

-Bueno, menos mal que por lo menos saliste segunda- dijo Sumomo

La joven castaña se sorprendió al ver esas escenas. Le puso pausa y se dió cuenta de que detrás de Sumomo salía ella colocándose la bata de su instituto. Volvió a poner play e inmediatamente cambió la escena.

-Soy Minami Megumi y voy en la DDS. Karina y yo somos amigas de antes, puesto que ella se cambió a mi primaria en uno de sus tantos cambios de colegio. Tengo memoria fotográfica y por eso entré a la DDS- era una chica de cabello rosa y con dos coletas enormes.

-¡Holas! Soy Renjou Kyu y... ¡nada! no se me ocurre nada- dijo el joven que tenía el cabello verde oscuro con mechones blancos y los ojos miel.

-¡Qué poca ocurrencia!- dijo Megu, mirándole reprochablamente.

-Pero si no se me ocurre que más decir...- dijo nervioso

-Au Kyu-kun, se supone que esto lo veremos en tres años más cuando salgamos de cuarto grado... eres un caso perdido.

-¿Eso significa que esto lo verán todos?

-Exacto.

-¡OMG! Debiste avisar antes!

-Te lo dijeron millones de veces antes de que grabara, sopenco.

-Bueno, so-penca- dijo Kyu riéndose

Megu se enfadó y le dió un golpe en la cabeza tan fuerte que dejó su rostro enterrado en el suelo.

-¡No me vuelvas a llamar así!- gritó una enfadada Megu que se alejaba

-Dios...- dijo Karina, después cortó la imagen.

Aurea iba a quitar el disco cuando la imagen volvió nuevamente. Salían todos sentados en el suelo en círculo, cada uno con algo de comer.

-Naru-chan trajo su famoso ramen- dice Karina, quien está grabando.

-¡Síii!- dice el muchacho levantándo la ramen.

-Y aquí estamos todos compartiendo en un almuerzo...- dice Karina

-¡Eh Kari-chan!- le dice Kouichi- ¡Deja ya esa cámara y ven a comer con nosotros!

-¡Voy!- dice, inmediatamente se apaga la cámara y aparece otra escena en donde salen todos en grupo.

-¡Apura!- dice Sumomo

-¡Voy!- dice Karina, mientras acomoda la cámara, después se acerca corriendo donde el grupo, pero tropieza y casi cae de no ser por que Kouji le toma en brazos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, hubiera sido una fea caída- dice Karina riéndose

-¡Tomen posiciones!- dice Sumomo

Todos miran a la cámara y, cada uno adoptando una pose, gritan: ¡Mejores amigos por siempre!

-Ya corten- dice Takuya

-Ay que eres pesado- dice Karina, acercándose a la cámara.

-¿No ven que me gasto?- vuelve a decir Takuya, en un tono medio 'amanerado'.

-Aaayyy ella la señorita se puede gastaaaar- dice Sumomo imitándo a Takuya exagerada y amaneradamente.

Se oye una risa general y un refunfuño de parte de Takuya y se apaga la cámara.

En el televisor sólo se ve la pantalla sin señal y Aurea saca el disco y apaga el DvD. Justo en ese momento llega Koushiro de su trabajo

-¡Hola! ¿Que hay de cenar?- Aurea no contesta, sólo veía la caja- ¿Pasa algo?- dice, acercándose.

-Koushiro, ¿tú crees que el destino es algo incierto y demasiado predecible a la vez?

-¿Por que lo dices?

-Acabo de ver un video y... salía en él.

-¿Qué?

-Es un video que grabó Karina cuando iba en primer grado. Si no lo recuerdas, en primer grado hubo una competencia de natación entre escuelas y gané, ¿recuerdas?- el muchacho asintió- El instituto que quedó en segundo lugar fue Ryuumeikan, y estaba compitiendo contra Miya-chan, la niña de 4to grado H... Karina estaba con su cámara junto a ella y nosotros dos salimos en segundo plano.

-¿Y de donde sacaste ese video?

-Fui a casa de Reiko-chan a dejarle junto con Kouji, y como sabes, Reiko-chan es la hermanita de Karina. Hemos entrado a su habitación y en él estaba esta caja, que Karina me confió a mí.

-Lo dices por...

-Exacto, por lo mismo. Así como Kouichi te visitaba, a mí me visitaba ella.

-Veamos ese video entonces

-Míralo tú, yo iré a preparar la cena.

_Fin Bonus Fic_

Dely: Se ha acabado por hoy n.n

Kouichi: Quién es Danya? o.O

Karina: Alguien que Dely jamás te mostrará...

Dely/Karina: ...por ser tan mono.

Dely: Correcto! òwó

Kouichi: Pero quién es Danya T.T

Karina: Danya es...! (un zapato le da en la cara y cae de espaldas)

Dely: (sin un zapato) Ahahaha me pregunto quién le habrá tirado el zapato n.n

Kouichi: Oh, en realidad me preguntó quién pudo haber sido (sarcasmo mal disimulado)

Dely: Hoy ando de buenas (8)

Kouichi: Eres rara.

Dely: ¡Lo sé! ¿No es genial? nwn

Kouichi: Sí, al menos puedo disfrutar de buenos fics, me divierto con los tuyos n.n

Dely: Wee Kouichi-kun! Te amo! owo

Kouichi: n.nUU

Los dos: Adiós!! n.n

Karina: (Levantándose del suelo con dificultad) Kouichi, cuánto te pagó para decir eso...?

Kouichi: Con fotografías inéditas de Izuna-chan n.n

Dely: Kouichi traidor!! ò.ó Ya vas a ver!!

(Del suelo aparece...)

FIN DE LA TRANSMISION


	11. Navidad

**BitterxSweet**

_Fanfic by Delyneko-chan_

Dely: Hooolas!! nOn Lo prometido es deuda, je je je n.n

Kouichi: Ya me quedó clarito quién es Danya o.O

Karina: (suspiro)

Dely: Mis queridas lectoras!! Las mismas de siempre xD Les confieso que...!

Karina: Eres pervert? xD

Kouichi: Escapaste del manicomio? xD

Dely: ¬¬ No y no. Les confieso que en tres epis más se acaba el fic!!

Karina: Noooo!! (Inner: Al fin ¬¬)

Kouichi: Nooo!! T-T (Inner: Tengo inner? o.O)

Dely: Sí mis chiquillas u.u En fin!! Kouichi, Reviews!! :D

Kouichi: Weno n.n

**hannah-hm:** Hola Hannah-sama!! (Reverencia) Reencarnación mía! Sí, es el hermanito de Rei-chan n.n Hum... me parece que quedaste rayada con lo del KoushiKou, ¿neh? o.O (Inner Kouichi: I'm... to sexy for my girls (8) :D) Cof, deja a mi inner u.ú Woa, sí, que raro, ¿neh? o.O Yo no sabía de la existencia de ese video... ¡Fue una premonición! OoO xD Que genial que te haya gustado el epi, neh, que Dely-sama hace todo lo posible por complacer a su gente (Inner Kouichi: Y no es chiste XD) Silencio Inner u/u Ahora mi también sabe quién es Danya, je je je ñ.ñU ¿Tú fuiste la que le ayudó? ¡Por qué le haz dado la idea! TOT Actualiza Nii-san!! Quiero saber si ya beso a Kouji (Brillo en los ojos, Karina le mira de mala manera) Etto... o.o Aaah!! Esta ha sido la Review más larga que haz dejado! OoO Waaaaa!! (corre en círculos) Adiós y nos vemos en otra Parodia de Msn!! :D

**Aichankm:** Sí, al fin actulizó esta vaga XD No, que bah! Kouji no dejará a Aurea... ¿verdad? (A punto de llorar) El video, el tonto video... ¡nunca lo vi! T-T ¿Pareja para Takuya? Yo supondré que sí ps, como ya dije, Dely-sama hace lo que sea por complacer a su gente :D (Inner Kouichi: Incluso un masajito -w-) Aquí esta la actualización y... Adiós! xD Que review tan corta .-.

Kouichi: Nyaa :3

Dely: Bien hecho Kouichi-kun, te haz ganado... ¡un pasaje en micro! xD De ida, que de vuelta no me alcanza -w-

Kouichi: Oh, gracias ñ.ñ (Inner Kouichi: Me vengaré ¬¬)

Karina: Fiiiiic!! nOn

Dely: Es verdad! Bueno mis angelitos, pueden ir a las nubes a hacer cositas :P

Kouichi/Karina: PERVERT!! Ò.Ó

Dely: Vamos! Si no están tan muertos! xD

(Nube de depresión sobre Karina y Kouichi)

Dely: Ups! Ji ji ji xD

* * *

**Episodio 11: Navidad. Ecos de un murmullo.**

Llegué a la casa de Aurea junto con Sumomo más temprano que nuestros padres tal y como lo habíamos acordado. La luces de Navidad estaban encendidas en todas las casas, haciéndolas ver muy lindas. Toqué el timbre he inmediatamente apareció Aurea en el vestíbulo.

-¡Bienvenidos a mi casa!- dijo animosamente

-Ya habíamos venido antes- dijo Sumomo

-Lo sé, pero no importa- rió Aurea

Entramos. Estaba todo muy hermoso adentro, decorado según la ocasión y un fuego en la chimenea muy acogedor. Me sentí cómodo.

-¡Hola Koushiro!- dijo Sumomo, inmediatamente me dí la vuelta para ver a Koushiro- ¿qué haces con esos cuernos en la cabeza y esa nariz roja?

-Es que me haz puesto los cuernos- dijo Koushiro riéndose

-¡Yo te he sido fiel, no me vengas con esa!- reclamó Sumomo

-Que era broma, ohm- dijo Koushiro bastante divertido- Soy Rudolph

-¿Y tu nariz brilla?

-Sep- respondió Koushiro, tocándosela inmediatamente prendió una lucecita.

-¡Te ves tan mono!

-Soy mono- dijo Koushiro poniendo una cara de ternura que me llegó a dar escalofríos.

-Das miedo...- dije

Reconocí inmediatemente que Aurea andaba más distante conmigo. Aunque seguía siendo la misma de siempre yo la notaba rara. No era de extrañarse, supongo que no le habrá gustado lo que le dije ayer... Ahora me siento el rey de los estúpidos. A quién se le ocurre decirle a su novia que su antiguo amor aún le ronda por la cabeza, hay que ser estúpido, y yo le gané a todos...

Mientras me autotorturaba la psiquis, tomé uno de los libros de la estantería y pille uno que decía 'Consejos para el éxito en la vida'. Supongo que será de Koushiro, a él no más le interesan estas cosas...

"No te detengas en los fracasos y en las heridas. Avanzar el lo único que sana."

¿Por qué a mí me tienen que salir esas cosas?

"La vida tiene previsto cada cosa que nos ocurre. Saber esto, ayuda a que nada nos derribe"

Este libro me lee la mente...

-Kouji-kun, ¿que haces?

-¡Waa!- grité espantado, el libro casi se ma cae de las manos- ¡Que susto, Sumomo-chan!

-Koushiro te busca para que le ayudes a terminar la decoración del techo, ¿vas?

-Está bien... ¿y tú?

-Yo ayudaré a Aurea-chan con el pavo.

-Está bien...

Subí al segundo piso pero no sabía por donde tenía que pasar. Hasta que encontré una puerta abierta y entré.

Era la primera vez que entraba a la habitación de Aurea, la reconocí de inmediato por las flores, peluches y posters de la pared. La ventana estaba abierta y miré para afuera.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocar algo!- escuché a Koushiro y miré para mi derecha- Aurea-chan se enfadaría si le mueves algo de su habitación. Ven, sube. El camino ya lo despejé pero ponte las botas que dejé a un lado de la mesilla de Aurea-chan

Subí al techo y le ayudé a terminar de colgar unas luces cuando llegó la familia Ichijouji

-¡Kouji-kun! ¡Hola!- me gritaron sus hermanas al divisarme

-¡Misa-san! ¡Ako-chan! ¡Señores Ichijouji! ¡Hola!- grité del techo

-¡Hola Kouji!- gritó Ichijouji-sama

-Que niño tan amable...- dijo Ichijouji-san

-Entremos- dijo Misa

-¿I- Ichijouji...?- dijo Koushiro

-Es la familia de Sumomo, ¿no los conocías?

-¡No!- gritó, e inmediatamente bajó del techo.

-Supondré que tendré que terminar solo...- dije

Menos mal que no faltaba mucho. Comenzé a colgar las luces cuando una brisa salió del sur, moviendo mi cabello un poco.

-Kouji... tienes que ser fuerte... no dejes que Aurea se aleje de ti... ella es lo que tú necesitas para ser feliz...

-¿Ah?- pregunté al aire. Miré a mi alrededor y no había nadie.- ¿Me estaré volviendo loco?

-Kouji... sólo tú eres dueño de tu destino... sólo tú puedes cambiar las cosas... Kouji...

Miraba para todos lados pero no lograba ver a nadie.

-Kouji.

-¡Waa!- grité, espantado. Miré a la ventana, era Aurea.- Uff, Aurea, qué susto me haz dado.

-Lo siento. Los padres de Sumomo acaban de llegar, así que será mejor que bajes.

-Voy.

Bajé del techo y caminé hacia el living, donde estaban todos.

-Mamá, Papá, hermanitas- comenzó Sumomo-, les presento a Koushiro-kun, mi novio.

-Encantado de conocerles, señores Ichijouji- dijo, haciendo una reverencia

-¡Qué niño más encantador!- dijo su mamá. Su cabello es rojizo y sus ojos con de color castaño

-Se ve buen chico- dijo el papá, este tenía el cabello violeta claro y los ojos miel.

-Es tan lindo...- dijo Ako, poniendo una cara bastante tierna y dulce (tiene 8 años), agregó- Puedes decirme onee-chan...

-No sé...- dijo su hermana mayor (tiene 22 y es universitaria), acercándose para observarlo detenidamente. Su cabello es rojo. Sus ojos rojizos se clavaron en Koushiro- Se ve estúpido con esos cuernos y esa nariz roja

Sumomo cayó al piso de la impresión.

-¡Está disfrazado, pedazo de burra!- gritó Sumomo

-No me llames así, cerebro de mosquito.

-¿¡QUE!?- gritó Sumomo, corriendo dispuesto a golpearla

-Tranquilas hermanas, que ya mañana es Navidad...- dijo Ako-chan poniéndose en medio

-Tú debes ser Aurea- dijo su padre

-Así es señor- respondió cortésmente ella

-Eres un encanto de persona

Timbre.

-Voy- dijo Aurea

Abrió la puerta e inmediatamente Reiko-chan abrazó a Aurea.

-¡Aurea-senpai!- gritó, mientras le abrazaba

-Hola a todos. Bienvenidos- dijo Aurea

-Veo que mi hermano me ha ganado esta vez- comentó Musume-san, que traía a Ken en coche- Hola a todos.

-Déjame ayudarte- dijo su hermano

-¿Estaban discutiendo otra vez, Minako-san?

-Mis hermanas no se cansan tía- dijo Ako

Inmediatamente llegó mi familia y todos nos dirigimos al living, en donde los mayores bebían poche y conversaban y Sumomo y yo estábamos a cargo de nuestro primo y hermana, respectivamente.

-Injusto, nosotros tenemos que encargarnos de los bebés...- dijo Sumomo

-Es verdad- dije

-No sé, yo estoy todo happy con ellos- dijo Koushiro mientras jugueteaba con mi hermana

-Que tierno eres con los bebés...- dijo Ako, que se había pegado al brazo de Koushiro

-Es un don- dijo él

-Ako, tus pies están encima mía- reclamó Sumomo, bastante molesta por lo demás.

-Kouji-kun tu hermana es hermosa- dijo Aurea- ¿puedo cargarla?

-Claro- dije, pasándosela. Aurea estaba sentada al lado mío, así que no se me hizo tan difícil.

-¡Pareciera que Yumeko fuera su hija!- dijo Minako-san

Todos nos miraron. Aurea y yo nos miramos y ella se sonrojó notablemente, supondré que yo también, por que me sentí algo incómodo.

-Les dió vergüenza...- dijo Musume-san, provocando la risa de los adultos

Pasada ya la vergüenza (cof, cof...), nos sentamos a cenar y después volvimos a living para compartir los regalos. Aurea y yo nos quedamos en el dintel de la puerta que daba al living, cuando empezaron a sonar las campanadas.

-¡Feliz Navidad!- dijeron todos, entre abrazos, felicitaciones, besos y demases.

-¡Están bajo el muérdago!- dijo Musume-san, mirándonos

-¡Se tienen que besar!- dijo Minako-san

-Sumomo y Koushiro también están bajo un muérdago, no te quedes atrás hermanita y besa a tu chico- dijo Misa

-Hacen una linda pareja...- dijo Ako-chan

No nos quedó otra que besarnos delante de todos los adultos, algo que me dió una vergüenza enorme. Sobre todo por que mis padres estaban presentes.

Pasada la segunda vergüenza -esta Navidad ha sido de puras vergüenzas...-, sonó el timbre.

-¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?- dijo Aurea, e inmediatamente fue a abrir.

-¡Aurea!- escuchamos decir, era una voz femenina.

-¡Monique!

Koushiro y yo fuimos al vestíbulo. Aurea estaba abrazando a una chica, ésta tenía el cabello negro melena y los ojos verdes.

-¡Monique, tanto tiempo!- dijo Koushiro yéndo a abrazarla.

-Koushiro-san, que gusto verte.

-Ahm, Aurea, ¿quién es ella?

-Kouji, ella es Monique, una amiga del orfanato.

-Encantada- respondió ella, haciendo una reverencia.

-Pasa, pasa, no te quedes en la puerta.

Aurea estaba muy feliz con la visita de su amiga Monique. Parece que hace tiempo que no se veían. Nos quedamos hasta la amanecida en la casa de Aurea. Sumomo y yo prometimos visitarlos al día siguiente.

_Después de las vacaciones de Navidad, una nueva compañera llega al curso, algo que creíamos inconcebible puesto que estamos casi a mitad de año. Esa chica practica Kendo al igual que Kouji y era en su antiguo insti la jefa de disciplina, puesto que quiere conservar en este instituto. Aparte de eso, es buena en artes marciales por que lleva una katana al igual que Kouji. Pero al parecer, las sorpresas no acaban ahí... esa chica tiene algún tipo de relación con Koushiro, pero no me refiero a una sentimental._

**En el siguiente episodio:** Revelaciones a mitad de año. Soy Haruka Matsuki.

* * *

Dely: Kawaii!! (corre en círculos)

Karina: TTOTT Kouji...!

Kouichi: Monique? Monique? ¿Por qué me suena o.o?

Dely: Por que es la mejor amiga de Aurea, y por que Hannah-chan la creó para ti u.u (Está tomando refresco)

Kouichi: Ah

Karina: Kouji...!

Dely: Deja ya de llorar por Dios... uú

Karina: Es que... TT-TT

Dely: Qué tanto!! Ya hice un Kourina, ¿qué más quieres? ô.ó

Karina: Buaaaaaaaaa!!

Dely: û.ú Vamos despidiendo Kouichi-kun.

Kouichi: Matta ne!! :)

Dely: Aiiioz!! :3

Karina: TT-TT


	12. Revelaciones a mitad de año

**BitterxSweet**

_Fanfic by Karina Minamotocl_

**Episodio 11: Revelaciones a mitad de año. Soy Haruka Matsuki.**

Todos: Holas!!

Dely: Recórd! Actualicé en menos de una semana!! XD

Kouichi: (Aplaudiendo) Oooh eso no se veía desde Caramelos Agridulces n.n

Karina: (Aplaudiendo también) ¡Vamos, Dely-sama!

Dely: Gracias, gracias. Kouichi-kun respondes review? :3

Kouichi: Está bien (Inner: se aprovecha de mi inocencia u.u)

**A hannah-hm:** Hola Hannah-sama!! (Reverencia) Ja ja ja lo del muérdago estaba fríamente calculado! xD Sí, ha salido Monique y ¡de seguro que seguiremos sabiendo de ella! ¿Neh? ;3 Haruka sale hoy, y sólo dejará la... crema n.nUU Sí! queda muy poco para que acabe, ¿qué triste, no? ¡Dely-sama subirá el Kourea, don't worry! nOn Y el TriKou también, neh n.nUU ¿Wo? ¿Obsesión por el wo? XD ¡¡Nii-san!! (mareo y caída, se recupera) Ehm... ¿Wo? XD

**A Aichankm:** Ai-chan!! (saluda con la mano) Beso kawaii, neh? n.n Ja ja ja!! no te preocupes, Kouji no es tan... ¿tonto? como para pedirle tanto tiempo a Aurea, ¡ya verás que se arregla! nOn La familia, siempre la familia... Pero mi madre no ha salido i.i La chica nueva... ya verás que estás en lo cierto xDU Takuya tendrá pareja, de acuerdo... ¡Dely-sama tendrá que arreglar el fic! xD El décimo segundo epi ya está aquí. ¡Esperamos que te guste!

Kouichi: Me está gustando esta pega :D

Karina: Yo quiero fic!!

Dely: Ya iba ya xD

Todos: Fic!!

* * *

De regreso a clases.

Las vacaciones de Navidad pasaron muy rápido, durante esas vacaciones nos juntamos casi todos los días para salir por ahí, me he divertido bastante.

Ya en el 2008, no puedo creer como el 2007 pasó prácticamente volando. En unos meses más adiós a los doce años de escolaridad obligatorias (**Psok:** Ni idea si en Japón será así, pero aquí en Chile sip...), y después a postular para entrar a la Universidad.

Y también muy pronto será el primer aniversario de la muerte de Kouichi...

...y de Karina también.

¡Más vale no deprimirme! Estas cosas cada vez me ponen peor, ¡ánimo Kouji! Sé que no parezco yo, pero en realidad estoy feliz, ¿pues que por qué? ¡Por que las cosas han mejorado con Aurea! Y eso me pone contento, ya ni parezco el Kouji de siempre, ¡eso ya es pasado!

-Tengo una noticia que comunicarles.- dijo Momo-sensei.- Tenemos compañera nueva.

-¡Eso es absurdo! Estámos casi a mitad de año escolar...- dijo Sumomo.

-Adelante.

Apareció una joven de cabello azul corto con patillas pronunciadas (parecida a Nodoka, pero sólo en ese aspecto), ojos verdes, de actitud severa, con una katana y una cinta roja en el brazo como yo, sólo que el de ella decía 'Jefe de Disciplina'.

-Soy Matsuki Haruka. Jefe de disciplina y tengo permiso del rector para portar mi katana, al igual que el lider de Kendo Minamoto Kouji.- me apuntó con su katana y todos voltearon a verme.

-No necesita más presentación-ttebayo...- comentó Naruto.

-Bien Haruka, toma asiento.

Haruka se sentó y Aurea le quedó mirando.

-Se me hace conocida.

-¿Eh?- pregunté.

Inmediatamente volteó donde Koushiro, quien miraba bastante sorprendido y extrañado a la vez a la recién llegada.

-¿Pasa algo, Koushiro?- preguntó Sumomo.

-...

-Koushi-kun, ella es...- dijo Aurea.

-Ya veremos.- respondió, con una seriedad más mía que suya.

Llegado el recreo, nos quedamos en el salón para conversar, cuando apareció Haruka.

-Vaya, veo que no haz cambiado mucho.- dijo, acercándose a nosotros.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Sumomo.

-Pues, tu cabello largo lo haz cambiado por el corto.- dijo Koushiro, levántandose de su asiento para abrazarle.

-Esto no me está gustando...- dijo Sumomo bastante irritada.

-Tanto tiempo Haru-chan.- comentó Aurea sonriendo.

-Sigues igual, Aurea-chan.

-Les presento a Haruka, mi prima.- dijo Koushiro.

A Sumomo se le cayó la cara y yo quedé sorprendido.

-Tú ya sabes como me llamo.- respondí.

-El rector me informó de que usabas katana como yo.

-¡Ejem!- Sumomo ya estaba repuesta y bastante enojada.

-¡Ah!- a Koushiro de le dibujó una gota de sudor en la cabeza.- Te presento a Sumomo, ella es...

-Soy su novia.- dijo tomándole de un brazo. Miró a Haruka con cara de odio y tenía un letrero en la espalda que decía 'Celos'.

-Creo que está celosa.- me comentó Aurea.

-Ni que lo digas, se le nota a kilometros.

Pasadas las clases, pasamos a casa de Koushiro y Aurea por que teníamos un trabajo que hacer. Sumomo estaba algo enfadada con Koushiro por que durante el día se lo pasó conversando con Haruka y Aurea y yo estábamos algo incómodos por todo lo ocurrido. Nos disponiamos a comer algo cuando sonó el timbre, Koushiro fue a ver.

-¡Haruka!- escuchamos desde el salón, fuimos inmediatamente a ver.

Efectivamente era ella, con dos maletas y una mochila.

-Hola, vengo a quedarme a tu casa.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- dijimos todos.

Sentados en el living, Haruka comenzó con su charla.

-Vengo a pedirle a Aurea-chan que me aloje en su casa, cómo ya sabrás, mi madre ha fallecido cuando yo era muy niña y no tengo padre, por lo tanto viví con mi madrina, pero ya estaba harta de ella así que le dije que buscaría a mi primo y viviría con él, pero no sabía que esta casa era tuya, Aurea-chan.

-Se ve que es una aprovechada.- murmuró Sumomo, mirándole con enfado.

-Yo no tengo problema en darte un techo para vivir.- dijo Aurea- Al fin y al cabo, la casa es grande y hay espacio para todos.

-Prometo que no daré problemas, tengo un trabajo y con eso tengo para vivir, pero también puedo dar algo para la casa.

-Sería lo único que te pediría.

Y desde ese día, Haruka está viviendo con Koushiro y Aurea en la casa de ella.

Una semana después, Haruka es nombrada oficialmente como jefa de disciplina por el rector.

-No sé que se cree.- me reclamó Sumomo un día- Es peor que los inspectores. Se pone en la entrada y revisa que todos estén correctos y que no estén haciendo algo 'peligroso'. Me tiene harta.

-Creo que exageras, Sumomo-chan.- le dije, a fin de calmarle.

-¡No exagero! Es la pura y santa verdad- dijo, inmediatamente se puso algo triste.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que... hoy en la mañana venía de mi casa cuando vi a Koushiro llegando al Instituto. Me iba a acercar a él cuando Haruka se le acercó y apuntó a su camisa que estaba mal puesta a un lado, se la arregló y le acarició la cabeza... Me quedé ahí con un extraño sentimiento de tristeza.

-Con razón estabas tan extraña en clases, casi ni le hablaste.

-Por lo mismo.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

-Pero tienes que pensar que es su prima y, hasta el momento, es lo único que tiene como familia.- respondí seriamente.- Ella también lo ha pasado mal, por eso se preocupa de su primo, son familia y se tienen únicamente los dos.

-¿Y a qué viene eso?- preguntó confusa.

-¡Piénsalo!- sonreí.- Para ti Karina era y sigue siendo lo más importante de tu vida, por sobre tus propias hermanas. Es un lazo muy fuerte que nada ni nadie puede romper, ni siquiera la muerte.

-Tienes razón.- me respondió sonriente.- Tal vez sea eso y nada más.

Me abrazó, provocándome un leve sonrojo.

-¡Al fin los encuentro!- dijo Aurea, inmediatamente nos separamos.

-¡No- no es lo que crees!- dije nervioso.

-Menos mal que no soy celosa.- se rió.- Sólo quería preguntarles algo, pero ahora que los encuentro juntos mejor. Sumomo, ¿qué ocurrió entre Koushi-kun y tú?

-¿Neh? ¿De qué hablas?

-Desde la mañana que andas rara con él, ¿ha pasado algo?

-Nada grave, algo que ya se solucionó.

-¡Qué bueno!- dijo Aurea.- Entonces creo que deberías ir a hablar con él.

-Iré a verlo después de su trabajo, para darle la sorpresa. Me voy entonces. ¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós!- dijimos los dos.

Sumomo tomó su bolsón y se fue.

-Tú tienes muchas cosas que explicarme.- me dijo, mirándome malvadamente.

-Yo no hice nada...- respondí, con un goterón en la cabeza.

_Fui a ver a Koushiro en su trabajo para pedirle perdón y para que se arreglen las cosas. Cuando llegué, Haruka y él estaba en la terraza del local conversando. Me quedé un momento para oírles, pero justamente escuché algo que nunca debí escuchar. Y es ahora cuando más extraño a Karina... ella siempre tenía la palabra justa para el momento justo, pero ella ya no está y me siento sola y vacía..._

**En el siguiente episodio:** Una confesión de amor. Odio amarte.

* * *

Karina/Kouichi: (Mareo y caída)

Dely: Nya ha ha ha me saldré con la mía ku ku ku ku -w- (mira al suelo, Kouichi y Karina están inconscientes) Bueno, me voy despidiendo. ¡Adiós!


	13. BxS El Final

**BitterxSweet**

_Fanfic by Delyneko-chan_

Dely: Ohayo!!

Kouichi/Karina: Hola!! nn

Dely: (dramática) Hoy... hoy es un día gris...

Kouichi: ?

Dely: Hoy... Hoy... ¡Hoy es el día, en el que se sube el penúltimo episodio de BxS! TOT

Karina: My!! ¿No debería ser negro? o.ô

Dely: Negro será cuando suba el último...

Kouichi: ñn En serio te afecta tanto...?

Dely: (recobrando la compostura) ¡¡Sí y no!! XD

Karina: Crazy... ¬¬

Dely: Digo sí, por que me cuesta un mil dejar de publicarlo XD y no, por que... ¡Al fin me libraré de este fic! nOn

Kouichi: Ah ññ

Karina: ..U Y eso... no es... ¿malo?

Dely: Nop X3

Karina: I don't understand ..UU

Kouichi: Mi tampoco ññUU

Karina: uu

Dely: Nyaaaaaaa!! X3

Kouichi: (lee el episodio de hoy) Es muy corto ..U

Dely: Corta de ideas T.T

Karina: Al menos puso lo que prometió ñn

Dely: Y.Y Tuve que borrar algunas escenas...

Karina: Oh my God uu

Dely: (volviendo a su estado normal, si es que se puede XD) FIC!!! X3

* * *

**Episodio 13: Una confesión de amor. Odio amarte.**

_Sumomo´s PoV_

Inmediatamente me fui corriendo al lugar donde trabaja Koushiro. Estaba atardeciendo y su lugar de trabajo queda cerca de la playa. Llegué al local justo antes de que cerrara.

-¡Vaya, pero si es la novia de Koushiro-san!- me dijo la dueña al verme entrar.- ¿Haz venido a verle?

-Sí señora.- respondí con el aliento entrecortado.- ¿Dónde se encuentra?

-Está en la parte de las terrazas.

-¡Gracias!- respondí, corriendo hacia allá inmediatamente.

-¡Espera!- me gritó, pero seguí corriendo.

Salí por la puerta de la cocina para las terrazas, para darle un susto.

-...esto es algo que debí decirte hace mucho.- escuché decir una voz, me quedé ahí parada.

-¿Qué ocurre Haru-chan?- identifiqué inmediatamente esa voz como la de Koushiro, está hablando con Haruka.

-Sumomo ha pasado a ser una de las cosas más importantes de tu vida, ¿no es cierto?

-Ajá.- respondió Koushiro.- ¿Pero que tienes que decirme? Tenemos que llegar a casa temprano, sino Aurea se preocupará.

Asomé mi cabeza para ver un poco. Haruka le estaba dando la espalda a Koushiro y de pronto se giró.

-Me gustas.- dijo cortante.

Me quedé ahí congelada, retrocedí dos o tres pasos y me apoyé en la pared.

-¿Qué...?- Koushiro respondió a la confesión un buen rato después.

-Lo que escuchaste. Me gustas mucho, tanto, que dediqué de mi tiempo para hallarte.

-Pero yo estoy...

-Sé que estás saliendo con Sumomo, no lo negaré. Y tampoco los separaré. De hecho, si alguien les molesta, yo estaré ahí para defenderlos.

-Prima...- susurró Koushiro.

-Te quiero mucho, y no quiero verte sufrir. Es por eso que defenderé tu decisión con mi vida si es necesario. Sumomo y tú hacen una buena pareja, y tú la quieres a ella y ella a ti. Yo no me entrometeré.

Aunque las palabras de Haruka me dejaron muy helada, salí corriendo lo más rápido que me daban las piernas. Entré al local a buscar mi bolsón y escuché un '¿Qué te ha pasado?' de parte de la dueña del local, pero seguí corriendo. Corrí y corrí hasta que llegué a un escenario de teatro cerca de ahí, en donde subí al escenario para llorar sentada en él.

_**Koushiro's PoV**_

-Lo mejor será que vayas a ver a tu chica.- me dijo mi prima.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- pregunté.

-Sólo corre hacia donde siempre se encuentra cuando quiere estar sola. ¡Corre!- me dijo, empujándome.

Salí corriendo al teatro al aire libre que siempre visitábamos. A Sumomo le gusta ese teatro, y siempre va ahí cuando quiere estar sola.

_"Aunque no lo demuestre, Sumomo siempre dependerá de alguien para ser feliz."_

El recuerdo irrumpe como un rayo en mi mente. Haruka me dijo eso hace unos días atrás. Llegué al teatro y, en efecto, Sumomo estaba ahí.

-¡Sumomo!- le grité cansadamente feliz.

_**Fin Koushiro's PoV**_

_**Sumomo's PoV**_

Le odio, le odio, le odio...

¡Tonta Haruka! ¡Se hubiera quedado en Hiroshima! ¡Le odio! De seguro que Koushiro va a quedarse con ella, ¿no será obvio? ¡Se conocen desde niños, y yo apenas le he conocido este año!

Karina, prima, cómo te extraño... ¡es en estos momentos cuando yo más echo de menos tu presencia!

-¡Sumomo!- escuché un grito cansado pero en un tono bastante feliz. Levanté la vista y mis ojos llorosos chocaron con los azules de Koushiro.- ¡Al fin te encuentro!

Le quedé mirando y me costó un poco reaccionar.

-¿Qué pasa, baka...?- pregunté, dándole un poco la espalda. Tallé mi rostro con fuerza.

Corrió hacia mí y descansó un poco.

-¿Qué te pasa, estabas llorando?- me preguntó algo enojado.

-¿Cómo que qué me pasa...?- pregunté, después reaccioné y le dí una cachetada, dejándole la mano marcada.

-¿Por qué me golpeas?- me preguntó mirándome confundido.

-¡Vete! ¡Vete con ella!

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Vete con ella! ¡Tal vez te haga más feliz!

-¿Eh...?- musitó, pero no parecía reaccionar.

-¡Agh idiota! ¡Hablo de Haruka!

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-¡Pues escuché todo lo que te dijo!

-Ahora entiendo por qué ella me dijo que viniera donde ti...- dijo, agachando un poco la mirada.

-¿Qué?

-¡Yo te amo, tontita!- dijo riéndo, a pesar de tener la mejilla roja del bofetón.

-No me digas eso, baka.- respondí, inflando las mejillas y volteándole la cara.

Me abrazó y me sentí torpe y tonta, por lo cual me sonrojé.

-No seas tontita... yo te amo, y jamás te dejaré.

-Eso... eso lo sé.- murmuré, poniéndome a llorar.

_**Fin de Sumomo's PoV**_

_**Normal PoV (Kouji's PoV)**_

-¿¡Qué!?- fue lo primero que grité cuando Sumomo me contó todo por teléfono esa noche.

-_Así es... así que las cosas se arreglaron de una buena vez y todo vuelve a ser como era antes._

-¡Qué bueno que al fin se han arreglado!

-_Yo tampoco me lo creo, ¡pero es verdad! Kouji dime que no estoy soñando._

-Pues no estás soñando.- le respondí.

Sumomo estaba tan emocionada que me contagió la emoción y esa noche quedé muy feliz.

Al otro día, Aurea y yo salíamos del instituto, cuando afuera se encontraba la chica de la noche de Navidad.

-¡Monique-san!

-¡Hola, Aurea-chan!- respondió ella, levantándo la mano a modo de saludo.- Hola para ti también, Minamoto-san.- hizo una reverencia.

-¡Oh, no hace falta la formalidad!

-Y que lo digas.- rió Aurea.- ¿A qué se debe la sorpresa?

-Te esperaba. ¡Quiero que conozcas a mi nueva familia!

-¿Tu nueva... familia...?- masculló Aurea. Me percaté de su tono se tristeza, que prontamente se esfumó para esbozar una amplia sonrisa.- ¡Por supuesto!

-Yo... yo me voy a casa. Ustedes tendrán muchas cosas de que hablar, ¿neh?

Me despedí de Aurea con un beso y de Monique con un gesto de la mano, y me fui a mi casa. Cuando me acercaba a la casa de Takuya, vi que estaba afuera.

-¡Hey, qué tal, Taku-baka!- le saludé, levantándo una mano.

-No tengo tiempo, Kouji-baka.

-Ah... ¿es que acaso esperas a alguien?

-¿Qué te importa, Minanitos? (N/A: Uhm, veo cierta influencia de Okenya XD Momento... Okenya no sale en BxS o.o)

-Ok, ok, no es como para que te enojes.

-Takuya...

-Ah, Rikuto-kun...

-Aaah ahora entiendo.- me fijé el notorio sonrojo de parte del recién llegado. Me miraba avergonzado, pidiendo un poco de privacía. Entendí a la perfección, y lo reconocí como miembro del equipo de fútbol al cual asiste Takuya.- ¡Bien, nos veremos, Takuya!

Me alejé sonriendo por lo bajo. Takuya había encontrado novio, je je je. ¡Qué bueno que las cosas estén de maravilla para mis amigos!

De pronto, y cuando estaba por llegar a mi casa, comenzó a llover torrencialmente. Corrí hasta mi casa, en donde me refugié. La lluvia paró casi de inmediato, para después salir el sol. Un gran arcoiris se formó en el cielo. Lo observaba desde mi ventana cuando vi a las mariposas alejarse... Ellos deben estar muy contentos, juntos... así como Aurea y yo.

_Kouji ha contado todo esto para que su hermana menor sepa cuántas cosas pasaron cuando erámos más jóvenes. Después de tantos años no creí volver a revivir todas estas cosas, y para variar, aún quedan asuntos por resolver._

**En el último episodio:** Recuerdos agridulces. El comienzo del fin.

Dely: ..UU Kou-san tenía razón...

Kouichi: Te lo dije uu (suspiro)

Karina: Y sí, Dely puso lo que le pidieron: más Monique y pareja para Takuya... Esperamos que les haya gustado ññ (Inner: No hayo la hora de que este suplicio acabe uu)

Kouichi: Monique es de Hannah-sama, no plagios :D

Dely: Rikuto es propiedad de moi, no plagios ¬¬

Karina: ¡Se viene el último episodio!

Dely: (teatrera otra vez XD) Oh my!! Y.Y

Kouichi: Bueno... ¡adiós! ññ

Dely: ¿Adiós? ¡¡Quién dice!! XD

Kouichi/Karina: o.O"

Dely: Ja ja ja ja!! si ya se fijaron, esto aún continúa :D Subiré un 2x1, por que el epi me quedó enorme de corto uú así que!! Hoy es el último epi también!! :D

(Cambio de escena)

* * *

**BitterxSweet**

_Fanfic by Delyneko-chan_

Dely: (vestida de negro) uu

Karina: Exagera ¬¬

Kouichi: ññ

Dely: Claro como ustedes tienen blancas vestiduras ¬¬U hoy... es un día negro uu

Kouichi: ññU

Dely: ¡¡último epi!! (dramática, se tira al suelo)

Karina: uú Aquí va de nuevo...

Kouichi: oo" Esto ya lo viví...

Dely: No!! No!! No me supliquen que lo alargue más!! No puedo!! No puedo!! TTOTT (llora dramática)

Karina: ùú"

Dely: No!! No!! No!! No!! (comienza a patalear)

Kouichi: Ay mi psiquis uu" (últimamente Kouichi ha estado diciendo mucho esa frase XD)

Karina: Ò.Ó YA PARA DE SER DRAMATICA!! (grito que deja sordo a Kouichi)

Kouichi: x.x

Dely: (asustada, se cuelga de la cortina cual Tom espantado por Jerry) OO

Karina: Y RESPONDE REVIEWS CARAMBA!! Ò.Ó

Dely: Ha... Hai, Hai... OO

Karina: ¬¬#

Dely: T.T

Kouichi: x.x ¡No escucho!

Karina: No hemos hablado u.ú

Kouichi: x.x ¡¡No escucho!!

Dely: Y.Y Vamos al final, de una vez por todas...

Kouichi: x.o ¿¡Qué!?

* * *

**Episodio 14: Recuerdos agridulces. El comienzo del fin.**

-¿Y las mariposas no aparecieron nunca más papá?

-Así es. Esa fue la última vez que las vimos.

-Me hubiese encantado conocer a Karina, onii-san...

-De seguro que ella también hubiese estado feliz de conocerte, Yumeko-neechan.

-Me gustaría saber más de mi hermana mayor, Kouji-san.

-Ken-kun, tu hermana mayor es y ha sido una de las mejores personas que he conocido en mi vida.- respondí, con algo de melancolía.

-¡Tío Kouji! Mi mamá me ha dicho que eras muy bueno en Kendo, ¿eso es cierto?

-Claro que sí Neneko-chan, era el mejor en mi categoría.

-¡Genial!

-¡Kouji, niños!- gritó una voz femenina- ¡Ya es hora de la merienda!

Nos levantamos de los sillones donde estábamos sentados. En la mesilla al lado del sillón más grande había una fotografía de Kouichi y Karina.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Siéntate a mi lado!- gritaba la más pequeña.

No superaba los siete años. Tenía el cabello color chocolate y los ojos azules como Aurea, su madre y mi esposa. La familia Minamoto se sentó a merendar en compañía de la familia Kumamoto.

-¿Se han divertido mucho, niños?- preguntó Sumomo.

Ella tenía 32 años, era dueña de casa y se encargaba de cuidar a su primo Ken Kaisawa y su hija de siete años Neneko Kumamoto. Tenía el cabello largo y rosado, pero ya no usaba sus coletas que la caracterizaban cuando era más joven.

-¡Sí! Tío Kouji cuenta grandiosas historias de su infancia.- responde su hija.

Su hija usaba coletas y tenía el cabello negro y los ojos azules como su padre, Koushiro Kumamoto.

-Qué bueno que te haz divertido, hija.- respondió su padre.

Koushiro es un exitoso empresario y se casó con Sumomo a los 25 años.

-Aquí traigo el pastel.- dijo Aurea, entrando al comedor.

Aurea también se había transformado en dueña de casa, cuidaba de nuestra pequeña hija Hana. Además de eso, se encarga de la tutoría del orfanato que la vió crecer junto a Koushiro, éste también dedicaba su tiempo para ayudarle en lo que podía.

-¡Se ve delicioso!- exclamó Yumeko.

-A que sí.- comentó Ken.

Ken y Yumeko ya tenían 15 años, y cada día se parecían más a Kouichi y Karina, respectivamente. Yumeko tenía el cabello largo y castaño, sus ojos miel expresaban muchos sentimientos. Ken era peliazul y sus ojos azul azabache reflejaban su interior. Ambos eran novios, algo que fue celebrado por quienes conocieron a sus antecesores, ya que estaban seguros que ambos tenían que estar juntos.

-¡Ya regresé!- se oyó una voz desde el vestíbulo.

-¡Onee-chan!- dijo un alegre Ken.

-Me he demorado por que no encontraba las bebidas que más te gustan, nii-chan.- respondió una joven ingresando al comedor con varias bolsas.- ¡Hey, espero que todavía no hayan repartido el pastel!

-No te preocupes, Rei-chan.- dijo Aurea, sonriéndole

En efecto, se trataba de Reiko Kaisawa. Ella ya tenía 22 años, era toda una universitaria y vivía conmigo y Aurea puesto que la universidad a la que asiste queda en la ciudad donde estamos viviendo.

Ambas familias, los Minamoto y los Kumamoto, vivían en Sibuya. Mis padres aún viven en Tokio y los padres de Reiko y Ken heredaron el campo de los abuelos de ambos, yéndose a vivir allá.

Estaban merendando cuando Hana les hizo una pregunta.

-¿Y de qué murió tía Karina y tío Kouichi?

Sumomo y yo enmudecimos. No sabían que responder. Todos nos miraban esperando ansiosos una respuesta.

-Esto...- musité.

-Kouichi falleció en un accidente automovilístico. No sabemos cómo, pero él podía comunicarse con Karina en sueños. Un día se la llevó en sueños y entonces ella falleció.- respondió Reiko.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-¡Bueno!- dijo Ken, tratando de calmar la situación.- Este pastel está delicioso tía Aurea.

-Gracias Keni-chan- respondió sonriente.

Pasada la merienda, todos fuimos al cementerio. Se cumplía exactamente un año más desde que Karina había fallecido. Ese día decidimos reunirnos para ir juntos. Estando allí, Yumeko y Ken colocaron las flores en las respectivas sepulturas.

-Ya son... 16 años, ¿verdad?- preguntó Koushiro.

-Así es...-suspiró Sumomo.

Observé a Yumeko y a Ken, quienes estaban tomados de la mano. De pronto aparecieron Karina y Kouichi detrás de ellos también tomados de la mano. Al verlos, me di cuenta de que en realidad jamás me habían dejado solo, sino que siempre estuvieron conmigo. Tal vez por eso podía recordar cosas de mi adolescencia que cualquier adulto hubiera olvidado, pero no. Aún seguían dando vueltas los recuerdos.

-Son 16 años...- dijo Kouichi, librándose de su invisibilidad.

-Ha pasado muy rápido el tiempo.- comentó Karina, apareciendo también.

-¡Kouichi! ¡Karina!- exclamamos al unísono.

Yumeko y Ken se dieron vuelta y, efectivamente, eran ellos tal y como se fueron, es decir, todavía tenían 16 años.

-Han crecido mucho. Hace tiempo que no sabía nada de ti, onii-chan.- sonrió Karina, colocándo su mano sobre la cabeza de él.

-Mi hermanastra también ha crecido. Es muy bella.

-Ken se parece mucho a Kouichi.- dice Aurea.

-Y Yumeko tiene los mismo ojos que Karina.- dice Koushiro.

-Ellos son nosotros mismos.- respondió Karina- Son nuestra reencarnación.

-¿En serio?- dijeron ambos adolescentes, mirándose sorprendidos.

-El invisible hilo rojo del destino no se puede romper, ni siquiera la muerte lo puede hacer.- resolvió Kouichi.

-Es decir, ustedes estaban destinados desde el primer momento.- acotó Karina.

Ambos levantaron las manos que tenían tomadas y un hilo rojo brilló. En ese mismo instante, el hilo del destino de todos se mostró también. Yumeko y Ken estaban unidos y, a su vez, estaban ligados al hilo rojo de Kouichi y Karina. Aurea y yo nos percatamos de nuestro hilo rojo y Koushiro y Sumomo también.

-Veo que eres una niña de bien.- comentó Karina mirando a su hermana menor.- Eres toda una mujer.

-Hermana...- murmuró Reiko, quién no pudo contener las lágrimas y se cubrió el rostro.

-Tú eres Karina.- dijo Hana acercándose junto a Neneko.- y tú eres Kouichi.

-Tienen unas hermosas niñas...

Hana se acercó a Karina, abrazándola. Neneko también abrazó a Kouichi.

-Quiero que ustedes dos estén con nosotras.- dijo Hana- ¿se puede?

-Hana...- musitó Aurea.

-Déjala Aurea-san- dijo Karina, se agachó hasta alcanzar su altura para hablarle mejor- ¿Te gustaría que esté a tu lado para siempre?

-Claro.

-Entonces, nosotros dos estaremos siempre protegiéndolas. Neneko y tú desde ahora serán nuestra resposabilidad. No dejaremos que nada malos les pase, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Sí!- exclamaron ambas niñas, muy felices.

-Siempre hemos cuidado de ustedes.- dijo Kouichi- Jamás les hemos dejado solos, aunque ustedes creyeran lo contrario. Pero son mayores y nosotros queremos estar a su lado, así que cuidaremos de sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos para toda la eternidad.

Los presentes creímos que era todo un sueño, pero era la realidad. En verdad estaba pasando.

Kouichi y Karina cerraron los ojos y sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar, hasta que adoptaron forma adulta.

-Nos veremos pronto.- dijo Karina.

-Así es.- respondí.

-Si nos mantienen vivos en sus recuerdos, jamás dejaremos de existir para ustedes.- dijo Kouichi -Por que es el alma el que perdura y la muerte sólo acaba con el cuerpo material, pero no el espiritual. Todas las personas saben esto, sólo que no lo recuerdan. Este es un gran secreto que está siendo olvidado, por eso es que la gente se deprime cuando un ser amado ya no está a su lado, lo que estas personas no saben es que siempre están con ellos. Ustedes tienen la fortuna de contactarse con nosotros, y eso es por que el gran lazo que nos une no nos dejará jamás.

Y, mientras decía lo último, ambos ángeles se esfumaron, dejando una estela sobre Yumeko y Ken, quienes sintieron que un gran cariño los rodeaba.

Y así lo recuerdo y así siempre lo recordaré. Yo ya estoy viejo, los años han dejado sobre mí su manto de pesadumbre. A mis 83 años estoy rodeado de nietos y bisnietos. Mi hermosa Aurea ha dejado este mundo hace unos dos años, mi gran amiga Sumomo hace unos cinco y Koushiro hace unos diez. Ellos ya tienen la dicha de estar junto a mi hermano y de quien fuera mi gran amor. Sólo quedo yo.

Entre mis bisnietos nació uno que llamamos Kouichi, ya que es prácticamente idéntico a él. Tiene cinco años y es todo un genio con las artes musicales. Mi bisnieta postiza, como le digo yo, se llama Karina y es en realidad bisnieta de Sumomo. Ella también es pelimorada y de ojos miel, como su tía bisabuela. Tiene cinco años, como mi Kouichi. Lástima que Sumomo no alcanzó a conocerla.

Todo esto lo escribo para que algún día, cuando sepan leer mis hermosos regalos del cielo, se enteren de las cosas que su bisabuelo hizo y dejo de hacer. Les dejo mis memorias para que así se acuerden de este viejo que pronto partirá de este mundo para gozar de uno mejor y junto a la gente que quiere.

Pero no se pongan tristes ante mi partida, recuerden las palabras que su tío bisabuelo nos dijo la última vez que los ví.

Y esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta siempre.

Kouji Minamoto.

* * *

Dely: ¡Se fini! nOn

Karina: (dramática) Kouji y Aurea tuvieron una hija...~ TOT

Kouichi: ¿¡Qué!? ¡¡QUÉ!! x.x

Dely: Yo lo compongo uu (se acerca a la oreja de Kouichi y toma mucho aire...) HARE UN KOUSHIKOUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! (se queda azul de tanto gritar) xOx

Kouichi: Woa... o.O ¡Escucho! n.n

Karina: O.O... ¿en serio escuchaste eso?

Kouichi: ¿Qué? o.O

Karina: Déjalo u.u (se acuerda de su depresión) TOT

Dely: (sale de su estado de inconciencia) nn Sí, así es... nOn KouichixKoushiroxKouji X3 (nunca se muere... o.o?)

Kouichi: O.O No estabas desmayada...?

Dely: BxS no se hubiera hecho sin ustedes :D (en su mundo)

Kouichi: (leyendo el epi) ¡Aparecí! X3 digo... ¡Karina, salimos en el último episodio! Ah... y está muy corto ..U ¡Pero al menos mató a dos pájaros de un tiro! :D

Karina: No me hables, Kou-san... mi estar dolida Y.Y

Kouichi: Karina... no te pongas dramática... ¡Dely-sama...!

Karina: ¡¡Dely-sama debería darse un tiro!! ò.ó

Kouichi: No seas malvada... Este fic me gustó bastante... :D

Karina: ¬¬ Cállate... Kouji y Aurea... Kouji y Aurea... T-T (comienza a darse cabezasos en la pared)

Kouichi: Karina, terminarás lastimándote... ññU

Karina: ¡¡Aquí somos ángeles!! Ò.Ó

Kouichi: ..U

Dely: Nos leeremos en otro fic, si Dios así lo quiere -no se preocupen, Dios siempre quiere :D- ¡Espero que lean el KouShiKou! Ah! pasen por Fiction Press, allí subiré una historia paralela de Karina X3 Estoy como AbyCat, más detalles en mi perfil nn (todavía en su mundo)

Kouichi: Etto... Dely-sama...

Dely: oo?

Karina: (con la hoz de la muerte y una cara satánica) Yo te mataré... ¡Para que veas lo que es ser un ángel y sufrir! MWA JA JA JA JA JA JA!!!!!!

Dely: ¡¡Mai Gosch!! OO (Arranca)

Karina: ¡¡Ven aquí!! ¡¡Yo te mataré!!

Kouichi: (viendo cómo Karina persigue a Dely por el escenario) Etto... oo"... ¡¡No leeremos pronto!! ññ" Eso es seguro... ¡Adiós y gracias por seguir este fic! Matta ne!!

Karina: (destrozando toda la escena) ¡¡¡MUERE!!! MWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAA!!!! ÒwÓ

Dely: MAMAAAAAAAAAAÁ!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XOX

Kouichi: ..U Oh my...

(Caída de telón)

Karina: ¡¡¡¡MUERE!!!!

(se escucha un gran desorden y caída de cosas, mientras le gente sale con goterones en la cabeza. Kouichi asoma su cabeza por el telón)

Kouichi: ññU Si tienen alguna duda sobre alguna parte del fic, algunas cosas que Karina no puso por que estaba desde el punto de vista de Kouji, las aclarará en una especie de... especial, a través de un mail... Adiós!! ñOñU (Válido para Hannah-chan y Ai-chan -w-)

**Créditos:**

**BitterxSweet **_**(Caramelos Agridulces)**_

**Propiedad Intelectual**: Delyneko-chan

**Autoría de personajes**: Aurea Mirai, Monique Delacour (c) hannah-hm

**Demases**: (c) Delyneko-chan

**Personajes Robados**: Todos los de series, tales como Naruto Shippuden, Tantei Gakuen Q, y otro más. ¿Es esto un Crossover? Puede ser, pero específicamente es un FanFic de Digimon, sino no aparecería aquí.

**Agradecimientos a**: hannah-hm, por prestarme sus personajes, por las imágenes y todo lo demás. ¡¡¡Gracias, Onee-chan X3!!!

**BxS**

**Oppening: **Flower (Lar'c-en-Ciel)

**Ending:** Hitomi no Juunin (Lar'c-en-Ciel)

¿Un regalo? ¡Por supuesto! Hannah-chan ya lo vió, así que Ai-chan, te mandaré el (o los regalos) por mail, Atenti!! owo

**Gracias a ellas por seguir este fic, que ha recibido muchas críticas, alabanzas y tomatazos ññ. Juro solemnemente que JAMAS volveré a hacer un fic así uu Adiós, gracias por su atención... ¿esto sigue prendido? (golpecitos al microfóno) ¿Hola? ¿Estoy viva? ¿¿Se escucha??... ¿¿¿ALGUIEN PUEDE OÍRME??? T.T Bué, yo me voy. ¡¡Espero que pronto sigan sabiendo más de mí!! ¡¡¡dEwah!!!**

**PD: Las review se respondrán por mail :D**


End file.
